English Tourists
by angbac
Summary: When her love-struck sister drags her to what she views as a hick town with an infestation problem of vampires, fiery and quick-witted Audrey arrives in Mystic Falls expecting to be out of there in no time, but through a sudden and alarming event, her stay is extended. As she navigates around her and the town's dramas, Audrey grabs the attention of one particular Original vampire.
1. Persuaded Departure

**Hi everyone, so here's my first go at a FanFiction story! I hope you all enjoy it. Any questions just message me or leave a review! Just to clarify, this is set during season 4: Elena's a vampire, she's sired to Damon, Klaus just killed Carol, etc etc. You get the general gist! But the whole vamp cure plot isn't the focal point in my story. Anyhooo, hope you like it! **

**I OWN NOTHING. **

"Come on Maggie, get your head out of your ass. You can't be serious!" Audrey yelled. She's lost count on how many times she has asked Maggie if she's serious or not, because that just shows how naïve she can really be.

"You've been back, what, a month? And here I am giving you a perfect opportunity to spend some time with me and you're rejecting it!? No, you can't be serious." Maggie shot back as she leaned back in the couch, exhausted from all the shouting. Maggie wasn't the argumentative type, in fact she hated them, if anyone loved arguments it was Audrey; she always was the feisty one.

Audrey exhaled dramatically. "Oh don't play the victim act with me! No, you just want me to embark on this wild adventure with you to go and track that bastard down! If I wanted that kind of excitement, I would've watched a soap. You deserve so much better than him Mags! Stop obsessing over him and move on!" Maggie looked at her, a little hurt.

"You don't get it!" Maggie stated angrily.

"Yes, clearly I don't, so enlighten me." Audrey replied, exasperated.

"Look, I'll admit that he never treated me fabulously, but I miss him, okay? He pulled a disappearing act, like he's done before, but it's been months and I just have a bad feeling. I mean sometimes he's been gone for years and I can somewhat deal, but now I'm hearing that he's in some backwater town and it just doesn't feel right! There are all sorts of rumours that he's causing quite a bit of havoc. So I just want to see him to see if everything's alright!" Maggie finished, her eyes wide. Audrey glared at her; as much as she loved Maggie, the fact that she wore her heart on her sleeve and was as naïve as a five year old and as over analytical as a hormonal fifteen year old frustrated her beyond words, but compared to before, she was slowly improving.

"Okay, Mags, you're just being paranoid. So what if he's gone MIA for a bit, no biggie, he's done it before and he'll clearly do it again. And he's causing havoc? Well that's not particularly surprising. Causing havoc is a hobby of his, like tennis or something. Why are you so worked up?" Audrey asked. Maggie sighed and rubbed her forehead with her palm.

"Look I know he's left before, but I just have a bad feeling, and all I want to do is just to see if everything's okay. I'm hearing an awful lot of gossip, more than usual, which I'm sure is all rubbish, but some confirmation and assurance wont hurt." Maggie looked at Audrey, brows raised.

"Right, so apparently you're now a psychic… Okay disregarding the whole bad feeling thing, let's just skip back a few pages to you missing him. Maggie come on. Seriously. I have tried and tried but you're not seeing the whole picture here. He's a bad person yet you're utterly besotted! Are you completely insane!? I swear I've said that a million times already. He only contacted you when he wanted a root." Audrey said through gritted teeth. Maggie looked at her and scowled, but then giggled a bit.

"Something funny?" Audrey asked challengingly. Maggie looked down trying to hold back a smile and her shoulder length strawberry blond hair fell and formed a curtain between Maggie and Audrey's death stare. She peeked up through her locks and grinned.

"Stop talking Australian. You've spent way to much time in that place." She laughed. Audrey looked at her and frowned, and realisation dawned on her: '_He only contacted you when he wanted a root'._ Her previous words replayed in her mind, and she chuckled and smiled proudly.

"I'll never stop talking Australian, their lingo is awesome, you've got to admit." Audrey said smugly.

"It's crass and you know it." Maggie said with raised brows. Audrey shook her head and sunk back into the leather couch.

"That's bullshit and you know it." She retorted confidently_. _The only reply Audrey received was a sigh so she continued.

"It's awesome. Scale of one to ten, it's an eleven. And besides, listen to the way you talk, all prim and proper. My apologies your majesty." Audrey retorted with a smirk.

"Ugh whatever. Just don't talk that way in public though. You'll get us arrested for public indecency or something. Anyway moving on, so come with me?" Maggie asked with a small and hopeful smile.

Audrey looked at her. She felt like she should just refuse her, but she knew that there was no point, as Maggie would go with or without her.

When he and Maggie 'got together', she was way more invested in their little fling then he was. He was just bored, so he practically used her. This angered Audrey immensely, but Maggie seemed naïvely happy regardless and she knew that he wouldn't physically harm her because she satisfied him well enough and would come every time he called when he was in need of some 'entertainment', so he felt that there wasn't much of a reason to hurt her even though his appalling reputation contradicts such a thing. In all honesty, Maggie's infatuation actually amused him so he decided to keep her around for the hell of it. She was just a lost puppy. Their relationship of sorts lasted some time. He would disappear for a bit, come back, call her, be entertained, and then leave for a while. He undoubtedly bedded other women as well, but that didn't bother Maggie as long as she was with him. Audrey tried to talk some sense into her, but once Maggie was love-struck, she was love-struck. There were times when his temper was at its worst and Maggie was on the receiving end, but she would just push it under the rug and move on. Audrey tried very hard to hold her tongue and sometimes failed when Maggie would tell her these things. All she wanted to do was to bludgeon him to death, but that would conclude in her death instead. Audrey had only met him a few times, four at the most, and she could tell that he was just incredibly lonely; trying to fill this void inside of him with women and the satisfaction of hurting others. To say he was damaged would be an understatement. But regarding Maggie, there was nothing that Audrey could do to make her understand. She'd tried talking, persuading, coercing, threatening but nothing worked. Audrey hoped that one-day, he would just let Maggie go, because that was clearly the only way.

Maggie looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. Audrey sighed and gazed out the window. She could see Big Ben in the distance, the sun shining down on the clock face, lighting it up. She took a breath in and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. We'll go. But!" Audrey quickly added, promptly stopping Maggie's squeals and hand clapping.

"Sorry, but you know me, there has to be a 'but' when it comes to doing things that I don't particularly want to do. We're only there for a few days. Fine, a week." Audrey said changing her mind when she saw Maggie's pout. "Deal?" Maggie looked at her, and smiled.

"Deal." She said nodding, happy that she finally got through that thick wall of pure stubbornness that Audrey possessed.

"I can't believe we're going to do this. I just got back!" Audrey whined.

"Hey, you're my sister. You should feel obligated!" Maggie replied, laughing.

"No, half-sister, so half the obligation! Basic math right there Mags, can't argue with that." Audrey retorted cheekily.

"Very true, I can't be one hundred percent related to someone with that kind of messed up logic." Maggie said as she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Audrey laughed while she started flicking through channels on the TV.

"So, this backwater town, what's it called?" Audrey asked as she settled for some cooking show.

"Mystic Falls." Maggie replied while coming back from the kitchen with two blood bags. She chucked one at her sister and sank back into the couch. Audrey scrunched her eyebrows. Mystic Falls; _it sounds rather ominous yet familiar_, Audrey thought.


	2. Nervous Arrival

**Hey everyone, so here's chapter 2 of English Tourists! I hope you like it! :) **

Audrey woke up the next morning with a bad feeling in her stomach. She was sprawled across her queen size bed like a starfish, enjoying her last comfortable sleep before she had to endure an entire week in a hick town.

Mystic Falls; it sounded familiar which came as no surprise because she did a little background check on her laptop and every article that popped up was on the masses of murders and tragedies that occurred there. There were two words that were ever-present in each article she read: animal attack; so that was a massive give away that this place was a mecca for vampires. _Smashing, this was sure to be a blast._ Audrey thought. She realised that's why the name sounded so familiar; people have probably mentioned it in conversation before but she never took much notice.

Audrey yawned loudly and got up out of her bed. She trudged over to her the bathroom adjoining her bedroom. She took a nice long shower to gather her thoughts, but before she did so, she decided to chuck on her iPod. She hopped in the shower and as the warm water massaged into her back, one of her favourite songs began playing, and she felt a wicked grin spread across her face, so she began singing along. _"I can't get no sat-is-fact-ion,_ _I can't get no sat-is-fact-ion, cos I try, and I try, and I try, and I try, I can't get no!" _Then an awesome guitar riff came out of the speakers, accompanied by Mick Jagger's racy vocals. Audrey always was a fan of The Rolling Stones, but listening to their music through speakers was nothing compared to listening and watching them live back in the 60's.

She hopped out of the shower and lathered herself in some body lotion, concluding in her smelling like a giant coconut. Audrey then combed out her hair, and blow-dried it. Once she was done, she smiled proudly at herself in the reflection; she was finally nailing that Kate Middleton hairstyle. Audrey's own hair hung down to her bra strap and was a deep brown. Without any styling, her hair had simple waves with a few curls here and there, but she decided that for this particular occasion, she wanted to make an Audrey Ashby entrance into Mystic Falls with awesome hair. She chucked on some jeans and a top and made her way into the kitchen. Maggie was there, sitting on a barstool, munching on some toast with a magazine in her hand, and coincidently was reading an article on Kate Middleton.

"So what time does our flight leave?" Audrey asked as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Um, noon, so we have another three hours. I called mum and dad by the way. They're fine with us going to the States for a bit, I didn't really go into the details why we're going but they were a bit annoyed because they get back tomorrow and they wanted to see us." Maggie replied, not taking her eyes of the page.

"Well I played no part in any of this. If mum gets pissed, you're so taking the blame. I was persuaded into this adventure through the use of this horrible term called obligation." Audrey said as she sipped her tea, eyebrows raised.

"Stop acting like I've made you drink vervain, Audrey. Besides, a week, that's nothing! You can watch all your favourite American shows live for once, I mean that's kinda cool, right?" Maggie looked at her sister while she polished off the rest of her toast.

"Hm, I guess so… If you ignore the bloody commercials…" Audrey mumbled.

"And you might even find a country bumpkin that grabs your interest!" Maggie teased. Audrey, looked at her, thought about it for a moment and then smiled pleasantly.

"Well, overalls do tend to turn me on…" Audrey trailed off suggestively, and Maggie then cracked up laughing.

Both girls quickly packed and made their way to the airport. The trip to Mystic Falls was tolerable enough as far as travelling goes and when they arrived they found themselves in a quaint town, with charming buildings and a friendly atmosphere.

"Not as bad as I thought, it's actually quite nice." Maggie said as she hopped out of the cab. She looked around wide-eyed with her luggage in her hands.

"You're right and I'm not seeing a single person with a ukulele." Audrey quipped and Maggie rolled her eyes. They were dropped off at the hotel they were going to be staying at and as they walked in, they were greeted by some friendly staff who offered to take their luggage. Their hotel room was plain but nice; clean walls and comfortable furniture. It was nothing extravagant and luxurious, just practical. They then cleaned themselves up; had a quick shower and put some fresh clothes on. Audrey put on jeans, boots and a black button-up cardigan, while Maggie put on a light jumper, a skirt and heels.

"Dressing up are we?" Audrey asked as she ran a brush through her dark hair, watching Maggie dab some concealer on her face.

"It wont hurt." Maggie replied as she adjusted her skirt and applied some lip-gloss. Audrey sighed and continued brushing her hair. They then caught a cab to his residence. It was easy enough to find out where he lived by asking one of the hotel staff. Apparently his arrival left quite the impression on the town through the lavish parties and the expensive cars. He just exuded wealth. _Typical_…

They pulled up to a large and very impressive cream coloured mansion. It was ginormous with a large garden to match. _Of course he would want to live in a house that represents the size of his ego… _

They both slowly hopped out of the car and made their way up to the front door. Maggie pressed on the buzzer and in a short few moments the door was opened by a middle-aged man in a suit. He was clearly the butler.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" He asked politely. Maggie looked at Audrey, clearly unsure, so she gave her a reassuring smile.

"Uh, hi there. I was just wondering if, um Mr Mikaelson is here? Because I need to speak with him." She asked. The butler looked at her, obviously trying to supress a smile.

"My dear you need to be a little more specific. Which Mr Mikaelson's audience are you requesting?" He inquired gently. Both sisters gaped, but Audrey, as usual, was the one to make her opinion known.

"What!? You're saying the whole family is in there!?" Audrey asked, disbelief colouring her voice. The butler nodded. "You've got to be joking… They're probably carbon copies of him or something; all that ego in one house, no matter how big it is-" She said loudly, gesturing towards the mansion, "would make the bloody house implode." Audrey stated dramatically. She turned to her sister. "Come on Mags, lets just go."

_This is friggin' ridiculous; one Mikaelson is enough!_ Audrey thought to herself.

Out of the whole Original family, Audrey had only met Klaus, and that was enough to turn her off the idea of meeting the rest of his siblings. She'd heard whispers and gossip of them of course; their intimidating temperament, their power and their disregard for human life, so she decided it would be best if she just avoided them, and if there was a window of opportunity at meeting the rest of that family, like the one that was presenting itself right now, she would happily close it. Maggie shook her head at her sister and then looked at the butler.

"Look would you just tell him, or well them, that Margaret Ashby is here to see him?" Maggie asked.

"They are currently having dinner but I will go speak with them, but because they are occupied, I cannot guarantee that they will accept your request and may ask you to come back another time." Replied the butler, slightly apologetically. Maggie nodded in understanding. The butler then gestured them inside and told them to wait in the foyer but in reality, it looked like something out of a fairy tale; a grand staircase, with pillars scattered around the room, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling spreading light into even the darkest of corners and beautifully polished marble floors that looked absolutely spotless. All that was missing was some princess in a massive gown descending down the staircase. As they waited, Maggie positioned herself in the middle of the room and was pacing. Audrey leaned against the far wall, near the door, her arms crossed. _I can't believe I'm missing How I Met Your Mother for this… _

Both sisters turned as they could faintly hear talking coming down the hall, which was then followed by footsteps. Then as he rounded the corner, Audrey couldn't help but do a double take. Something had changed about him. She wasn't exactly sure what is was, but from the last time she saw him, something had definitely changed. He looked at Maggie, frowned but then smirked. Clearly amused, he spoke.

"Margaret, what are you doing here love?"

**:O That should've been a major give away on who Maggie's mystery man is! Any questions just message me! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please leave reviews or follow the story, because I want to be sure people are enjoying it otherwise I'll feel less inclined to continue writing!** **Happy reading! xx :) **


	3. The Brutality of Honesty

**Hello my lovely readers! Here's chapter 3 of English Tourists! Now in this chapter we finally get some Kol action! Woop! **

Maggie smiled shyly at Klaus and walked over. _Ugh here we go…_

"Well, you left England and usually I wouldn't have minded but when I found out that you were in some backwater town in America, I got a bit worried. God knows what you're up to." Maggie said sheepishly. Klaus simply looked at her, apathetically.

"While I appreciate your concern Margaret, you really didn't have to come all the way over here, not only that, but I actually rather you hadn't." Klaus replied, looking at her like he had better things to do. Maggie sucked in a quick breath and then looked towards her sister quickly, unsureness and disillusionment painting her face, Audrey caught her gaze and simply shrugged; none of what Klaus was saying to Maggie came as a surprise to Audrey, she knew something like this was going to happen. Maggie then looked at the floor and tried to compose herself. She looked back up and a small smile plastered her face. It was fairly obvious that her smile contradicted how she was really feeling.

"Oh…Well, I'm staying in Mystic Falls for about two weeks, so you're going to have to put up with me!" She replied jokingly, though Klaus didn't laugh, he just frowned slightly.

"Look Margaret, you're a sweet girl, I'll give you that, but you and I want different things," he paused for a moment, and then chuckled slightly to himself and continued, "and yes that line, I will admit, sounds like the beginning of a clichéd break-up scene from a rom com, but back to the point; I always treated you better then most women for the very long time I've known you because unlike most women, I found you… tolerable. But, I still treated you very averagely love, and yet you still come back to me, and while I found that slightly amusing, I have other things that take precedence. You were nothing more than, ah how do I put this?" Klaus frowned until the perfect word dawned on him and he relaxed back into a smirk, "a plaything. Nothing more than a mere plaything." Klaus stated, without an ounce of regret in his tone of voice. He seemed indifferent while Maggie looked as if she just had vervain poured on her heart, and in that moment, all Audrey wanted to do was go up to him and snap his neck, but that would probably end in her own demise. How the universe is cruel…

"What are you doing Klaus?" She choked out, sounding utterly devastated.

"I'm prioritising love, but to be honest, I used you. I used you because why not? And it was only because your parents were somewhat acquaintances of mine that I didn't kill you. Sorry love, but that's the truth; at least now you can move on. You still have hundreds of years in front of you and you can live it without obsessing over me. As much as that does my ego wonders, I think it's best that you just let go." Klaus simply shrugged and looked at her expectantly; eyebrows raised and a satisfied smirk occupying his mouth. Maggie was quiet for a moment, her breathing laboured. Audrey watched her sister in pity, but she was secretly glad that Klaus was being brutally honest. Everyone knew that Klaus treated Maggie as nothing more than a plaything, except Maggie, she just turned a blind eye, and now finally, Klaus was basically grabbing her by the head and turning her to the obvious truth that has been staring at her for centuries. As much as it pained her to watch her sister heartbroken, Audrey was quietly relieved. Klaus was finally doing the thing that Audrey spent centuries doing: trying to make Maggie realise that Klaus just used her. This could be seen as a blessing in disguise; maybe now Maggie could finally move on and live a wonderful life.

"Okay. Okay, I understand, I mean you weren't very polite about it all but I get it. Umm, but I, um, I still plan on staying in Mystic Falls for the two weeks; it's nice to get away from London every now and again and everything's paid for, so like I said, you'll just have to put up with me." She said firmly, her voice slightly wavering. Klaus sighed and nodded.

"Fine by me love, just try to not get in my way. I'm not here for a vacation; I have tasks to do, and it is imperative that I get them done without any unnecessary interference."

Klaus turned his head and while he did that, he noticed Audrey. Of course he had to crane his neck a bit, as the wall partly concealed her and while he was looking at her in interest, she shifted forward a fraction so he could see her without the wall obstructing his view.

"And who have we got here?" He asked, as he walked around Maggie to face Audrey. When he looked at her, realisation dawned on him. "Ah, I remember you, Audrey is it? Yes, you're Margaret's sister." He answered himself. Audrey walked forward so she was fully in the foyer but leaned back against the wall, with her arms crossed.

"That'd be me, and you're the wonderful Klaus." She said nonchalantly. He smiled at her; she clearly wasn't intimidated at all. Before he could respond, another voice rounded the corner.

"Nik, who is this visitor that has made you leave my charming company? She better be pretty, and if so, mine!" A young man entered the foyer. He looked about nineteen maybe twenty or twenty-one. He had dark eyes with hair to match that was fashionably messy. He walked in with such swagger and arrogance that Audrey was just waiting for the roof to cave in… He glanced at Maggie, taking her in, but his eyes stopped on Audrey. He gazed at her and his eyes traced over her body, drinking in ever little feature. Audrey knew she was attractive, but this guy was just making it blatantly and rudely obvious. She scoffed and his eyes met her own. They stared intensely and lecherously at her, and Audrey felt a little uncomfortable, but she refused to show it and give him that satisfaction. So instead she walked a little closer to him and cocked her head to the side, a slight grin on her mouth that matched his own.

"Wow. Who knew Originals could still leer. I thought after a thousand years you would have outgrown that." She said cockily. Kol was about to gape but stopped himself. _What an opening line that was!_ He thought to himself.

"Sorry darling, just admiring your beauty and how inviting you look. Kol Mikaelson." He said as he walked up to her, took her hand a placed a light kiss on it. He looked up and saw that she was just looking down at him only mildly interested. It was not the expected reaction he was hoping for; he would have preferred some reddening of her cheeks or something.

"And you are?" He continued, trying put as much Mikaelson charm into his words as he could muster.

"None of your business," She replied sweetly, her voice light yet dripping with acid, she then snatched her hand back, "time to go Maggie, got better things to do like watch paint dry." She continued on sarcastically as Maggie just looked at her sister in absolute shock, but shifted to a sheepish grin as she tried to supress a giggle, and made her way to the door. Audrey began walking out after her but then stopped while she was standing in the doorway; she turned, her hand on the wooden frame.

"So Klaus, I can assure you that my sister and I have no intention of interfering in whatever you're up to, I'm sure it's something ridiculous and power-crazed and Kol is it? Sorry darling, but I must bid you adieu as I was just admiring your front door and how inviting it also looks. Good night boys." Audrey stated smugly, and she walked out the door, leaving Kol completely dumbfounded. _Who the bloody hell was that!? Does she not know who I am? Either she needs to be educated or she's just stupid, not to mention suicidal._ Kol thought to himself, looking at the door that just held a girl that completely stumped him.

Klaus stood there, behind Kol with a smile on his face, impressed. It was a rare event that someone cuts his younger brother into little pieces with words but when it does occur, it is certainly glorious to watch. This Audrey girl was sure to be a lot of fun, no doubt. Kol turned to face his brother with a mixed expression, and Klaus chuckled, relishing in his brother's battered ego, and spoke.

"Cat got your tongue, little brother?" He asked, and Kol just glared at him.

**Alrighty then, I hope you enjoyed that. Please be sure to review with your thoughts and opinions as this motivates me to keep writing! Any questions or/and suggestions you can PM me or just leave a review and I'll get back to you! xx**


	4. Possibility of Inevitability

**Hello my lovelies! Here's chapter 4! Now I've been brainstorming ideas and I've come up with the perfect storyline. Now I'm not going to spoil anything, but I can assure you, it's not just going to be Kol and Audrey love story, all sappy and soapy, like there's going to be detailed history into Audrey's past and family, which'll create 'the big bad' of the story. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Audrey was rummaging through her bag in front of their hotel room. After that whole ordeal in the Mikaelson mansion, Maggie was surprisingly calm; no tears, no anger, she just seemed a little quieter then usual, a bit indifferent. Audrey knew that they were going to talk about it eventually, but only when she was ready.

"Stupid, friggin key card; where the fuck is it?!" She grunted as she practically tipped her bag empty. Maggie sighed, and ran a hand through her strawberry locks.

"Tried your back pocket?" Maggie asked expectantly. _Of course it was going to be there…_ She thought.

Audrey looked at her, brows furrowed, no doubt about to dish out some quip until she felt her back pocket. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she pulled the key card out.

"Right, well I thought it was my credit card alright?" Audrey defended herself as she opened the door and walked in. Maggie smiled and nodded.

"Sure you did…"

"Yeah, yeah, mock my stupidity, but it was my brilliance that got us out of that situation smoothly." Audrey replied as she flopped on the couch.

"Okay, yes, that was funny, I must admit. Their faces were priceless, especially Kol's." Maggie agreed while grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"Stumping egos has always been a favourite past time of mine, you know that. And he's cocky. Very cocky"  
"Well he is Klaus' younger brother, so he's an Original; very powerful, so he can get away with cocky." Maggie responded while she joined her sister on the couch.

"Pfft, I knew that Klaus had a family; the whole Original Brady Bunch, but I thought they scattered." Audrey frowned.

"Yes, well they come and go, but Klaus and his sister were always joined at the hip."

"You're talking about Rebekah right?"

"Yep, Rebekah, she has a temper to match Klaus'." Maggie rolled her eyes as she recalled witnessing one of Rebekah's famous tantrums.

"Hmm, besides from Satan's sister, have you met the rest of the Addams Family?" Audrey asked. Maggie laughed at her quip and rolled her eyes.

"No, well not formally met, I've seen, I think Kol and Elijah a few times, Rebekah was more constant, and Finn was daggered in a box."

"Yeah, I heard Elijah was the coolest one out of them."

"Cool? Wouldn't use that term, but he's definitely a lot more gracious and forgiving." Maggie replied as she scooped her hair back into a ponytail.

"Whatever, I don't particularly like any Mikaelson, even though I've only met two so far, but two's enough. Come on, I'm starving, let's get a bite." Audrey said as she stood up from the couch and made her way to the door.

"We've got blood bags you know, and if you're talking 'food-food', why not room service?" Maggie asked, still glued to the couch.

"Nah, I want to get out of this dingy room. I saw a restaurant on the way here. Looked pretty nice, and we need to have a little sister-to-sister bonding time; rehash sesh and whatnot." Audrey stated as she opened the door. She could basically feel Maggie radiating unsureness. "Come on Mags, we're talking about it, and we may as well do it with booze." She said with a small and reassuring smile, directing it towards her sister. Maggie thought about it then nodded and hopped off of the couch.

"Fine, just let me put on something more comfortable."

"Yep. Put your black leggings on, they go with your top." Audrey said as she eyed a pair of leggings that were haphazardly thrown over the couch. Maggie nodded in agreement.

"So this place that we're going to, what's it called?" Maggie asked as she quickly stripped out of her skirt and put on the leggings.

"The Grill." Audrey responded as she twirled around a lock of her hair around a finger.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"Alright, who the bloody hell was that!?" Kol asked as he knocked back a glass of scotch. Klaus smirked and walked past him into the living room. Kol followed behind.

"Okay, so we're playing that game; ignore your brother when he's asking you a question. Oh joy." Klaus poured himself a drink and eyed it, still smiling to himself.

"That, my dear brother, was Audrey Ashby." He said finally, looking up at his brother's face.

"Fascinating; he's given me a name! I'd like to know a little more if that's alright with you." Kol retorted while he slumped on the couch, replacing the scotch with a bottle of cognac.

"Fine, I shall delve into details if that's what you wish."

"Well, what are you waiting for? A written invitation? Go on, delve away!" Kol stated, annoyance flaring his voice. Klaus sighed at his little brother's impatience.

"Well, you know me, I like to keep playthings around, and Audrey's sister- the other girl from before- was one of them. I treated her better then I did most. See I knew her parents, so there was a certain obligation there to not stake her out of boredom, and she was also quite amusing so I kept her around. But when I left England, because of the doppelganger girl's sudden appearance and whatnot, she clearly panicked, decided to track me down to see if everything was still peachy and she brought her sister along for the ride." Klaus finished, picking up a book from the coffee table and examining it.

"Clearly. Well, I don't really care for the sister; I want to know about Audrey. Did you know her in the past?"

"Not really, I saw her a few time across the centuries, but that was about it. I'm surprised I can still recall her name, but now that I think about it; considering her little performance from before, she is rather memorable." Klaus chuckled and set the book down.

"Memorable is right." Kol muttered to himself while swigging the cognac.

"Right, well while you wallow in your shattered ego with the assistance of a two thousand dollar cognac, I'm off to do damage control; after that stunt Tyler Lockwood pulled, I practically have no hybrids."

"Oh it must be devastating; no more sired love."

"Shut it, Kol." Klaus replied, annoyed. Kol chuckled while he swirled the liquor around in its bottle and watched his older brother stomp out of the living room.

Moments later, Rebekah walked in, her heeled shoes clicking on the hardwood floors, hands on her hips as she stood in front of her brother.

"You do realise that that's my cognac that you're currently drinking?" She asked dryly.

"Well I realise that now, but I have no intention of stopping." Kol replied staring at the floor, already slightly tipsy. Kol was pissed off. This complete stranger, by the name of Audrey, swaggered into his house and blatantly insulted him: him being Kol Mikaelson, an Original bloody vampire. With his pride damaged, he needed to remind someone of who he was, of his power and menace. An idea struck him and he quickly spoke up.

"Actually, I will stop." Kol rose from the couch and walked up to Rebekah, a smirk replacing his pout. Rebekah arched an eyebrow in question. It wasn't like Kol to do what she asked, or anyone for that matter, if you said go right, you could bet your life that Kol would go left. He was just like that, always causing trouble.

"Dear sister, I don't know about you, but boredom is a terrible feeling, one I've been experiencing so heavily these past days, and well, I yearn for some excitement."

"Excitement in the form of what? Tormenting the locals?" Rebekah asked, slightly intrigued. She too was a bit bored, and besides from Nik, her and Kol always got along in the sense they both enjoyed a bit of mischief and were the 'babies' of the family.

"Something along those lines." Kol replied, smirking. Rebekah bit back a smile.

"Well you're in luck, I'm bored too." A wide grin spread across Kol's face at his sister's agreement.

"Well where to? You know this pathetic town better than I do." Rebekah, smiled with flecks of mischief evident in her pretty eyes.

"The Grill."

**;) Well, lookie here, looks like we're going to have a run-in at the grill! Please be sure to review! The more reviews I get, the more motivation I get to write! It's always good to know people are enjoying your story! Chapter 5 will be up within a week! xx**


	5. Introductions and Double Takes

**Helloooooo, here is chapter 5! I know I said I'd post within a week, but I decided to do it the next day! I just couldn't stop writing! I was too eager to put up the next chapter! Anyways, enjoy loveys! **

It was a mild evening, and the moon was showing half its face. There were clouds overhead that spoke of an impending shower.

"Beautiful night." Audrey remarked as her and her sister walked towards The Grill. She pushed open the door and entered. Seeing as it was a Friday, the place was obviously full of people, mostly the youth of the town. This was clearly 'the hang-out' for locals. The bar had a nice rustic charm to it, with brick walls and overhanging lights, it gave it a musky feel. As soon as Audrey spied the pool table, she made a beeline for it.

Audrey loved playing pool, it gave a chance for people to bond and chat. Sitting at a barstool with someone always ended in awkward pauses and uncomfortable silences. For her, you had to be doing something to get to know a person, and pool was the most enjoyable way.

"Well that was expected." Maggie quipped as the watched her sister mark her territory around the pool table.

"You stand guard. I'm grabbing us a drink."

Audrey walked up to the bar and the bartender quickly made his way down to her. She gave him her most charming smile; she didn't really want to compel him to give her the drinks for free as it didn't feel morally right; this guy was just doing his job, so she decided to resort back to her human womanly charms, and it worked. The poor guy blushed as Audrey flirted and within two minutes she had herself two cocktails, on the house.

"Thank you darling." Audrey said, a coquettish smile dancing on her lips.

"Anytime, I hope you enjoy your stay in Mystic Falls." He replied warmly.

"I'm already enjoying it." The bartender's eyes widened a bit and he smiled nervously, watching as Audrey walked back to the pool table.

"I saw that." Maggie said, eyebrows raised.

"Well it's lovely to know you still have twenty-twenty vision, Maggie."

"I swear you don't need to use compulsion at all!" Slight envy came through Maggie's tone of voice. Out of the two of them, Audrey was the more confident and flirty one. Maggie was happy with who she was, but it was times like this she wished she had a little more confidence and audacity like her sister.

Audrey sipped her cocktail and smiled. It tasted divine. She began setting up the pool table when a young brunette caught her eye.

"No fucking way." Audrey mumbled, her eyes widening to the size of saucers.

"Audrey what's wrong?" Maggie asked as she followed her sister's line of sight, and like her sister's eyes, hers widened also.

Audrey quickly made her way across the bar towards the brunette who was subtly compelling the bartender for a drink without asking for ID.

"Katherine? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She asked in confusion. The brunette turned around, brow furrowed.

"You do realise Klaus is in town right? Are you suicidal or something? I mean his whole damn family is here." Audrey continued, surprised at the girl's stupidity.

"Um, I'm not Katherine. My name's Elena." The girl replied, shaking her head. Realisation dawned on Audrey and her eyes widened even further.

"Oh my God, you're her doppelganger," Audrey said as she began putting the pieces together, "so that's why Klaus is in town. He's still obsessing over his little hybrid fantasy." Audrey muttered, more to herself then to the girl in front of her.

"You know Klaus?" Elena asked disbelievingly.

"Yes I do. Don't like him. Never have, never will, but back to the point: you're a vampire, he can't create hybrids, you're useless, no offence, but to him you are. Why haven't you fled? Knowing Klaus, he's sure to be pissed. Do you even know he's in town?"

Elena looked at Audrey, she wasn't sure who this girl was but she clearly was familiar with all the drama surrounding her life. She didn't seem hostile, just inquisitive and the fact that she didn't like Klaus added a few brownie points. Audrey picked up on her uncertainty and realised that she was basically interrogating Elena.

"And I'm questioning you like you're a suspect in a murder case. My apologies, playing twenty-one questions with a complete stranger isn't really the best introduction. I'm Audrey." Audrey spoke warmly, a smile on her lips as if to reassure the girl that she wasn't some psychotic, axe-wielding killer.

"Nice to meet you, Audrey." Elena replied, seeming a bit more relieved.

"Likewise, again sorry for the little interrogation, I just didn't expect to find the doppelganger here along with the Original family, so I'm just trying to make sense of it all." Audrey said hastily.

"No, it's fine, trust me I've spent the past year trying to make sense of practically everything, so don't worry." Audrey smiled.

There was an uncomfortable pause, and Elena shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Well, Audrey, judging by your accent, you're clearly not from Mystic Falls, so where are you from then?" Elena asked, trying to diffuse the awkwardness.

"London. My sister, Maggie, and I just arrived." Audrey replied, motioning to her sister at the pool table, who was no doubt using her vampire hearing to listen to their conversation. Elena smiled, impressed. She always wanted to go to England, but it lost all its appeal and allure when she met the Originals, but now that she was meeting a Brit who actually seemed like a nice person, her enthusiasm to travel there resurfaced slightly. Before Elena could reply, a pretty and bubbly blonde walked up to them. Curls bouncing everywhere, she had gorgeous blue eyes and a radiating smile. She looked at Elena.

"I polished off your drink. You left it unattended. Bad move, Elena. Bad move." She teased, giggling.

"Yeah, well I'll just get another and compel the bartender to put a lock on it." The blond laughed and then looked at Audrey.

"Uh hi there, and who might you be?" She asked. Before Audrey could reply, Elena jumped in.

"Oh right, well Caroline this is Audrey, Audrey this is Caroline. Audrey's from London and her and her sister just arrived here. She thought I was Katherine and she knows about Klaus and his whole hybrid army fantasy." Elena stated. Caroline's smiled vanished, distrust etched on her features.

"So I take it you know the Originals?" Caroline asked, trying to suss Audrey out.

"Unfortunately. Their not really my cup of tea." Audrey quipped, as she rolled her eyes. Caroline's smile reappeared at their mutual dislike for the family.

"Their nobody's cup of tea." Caroline replied, with a slight laugh.

"So Audrey how long are you in Mystic Falls for?" Elena asked.

"Just a week with my sister."

Both girls looked at the pool table and could see Maggie standing there, fiddling with her cue stick.

"Well, we're sitting over there, we're gonna grab a bite to eat," Caroline pointed to the booths at the back of the bar, "would you two like to join us? I mean you're gonna need a guide to help you navigate your way around this town's non-stop drama, and Elena and I, not to brag, but we're the best." Audrey laughed. She was beginning to warm up to these two. They seemed like lovely girls who were, like many others, tangled up into the web that is the Originals.

"Yeah, that'd be brilliant. Thank you." Audrey replied, enthusiastically. She then motioned for her sister to follow her and Maggie looked at her questioningly.

"It's okay." Audrey mouthed to Maggie, who in return nodded and picked up her drink. The sisters walked over to the booth that already seated Caroline and Elena. Both looked up and smiled.

"You must be Maggie. I'm Elena."

"Hi." Maggie responded, slightly unsure.

"Well, you gonna just stand there? We all bite, just not each other, so don't worry." Caroline remarked, laughing.

Maggie smiled, feeling a bit silly and slid into the booth. Audrey slid in next to her. A waitress approached them and asked for their orders.

"I'm thinking chips? They make some legendary fries here. We can share." Caroline asked. All three girls nodded in unison at her suggestion. The waitress quickly dotted down their order on her notepad and made her way to the kitchen.

"So you two, why are you in Mystic Falls? I mean it doesn't really have a spot on the top ten best travel destinations." Caroline asked as she sipped her beer. The sisters looked at each other, unsure if they should tell them the whole truth. Audrey decided it was best if they just told a shortened and slightly untrue version.

"Well, it's nice to get out of London every now and again and we heard this place was sort of fun, so we went out on a limb, it was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing, and according to spontaneity is apparently what men look for in a woman so you can see why I did it. Also, Maggie knows the Originals from way back and decided to say hello. I just tagged along. I really don't like them, but I was bored and wanted to be spontaneous." Elena and Caroline laughed at Audrey's humour.

"Spontaneous is right!" Caroline exclaimed, her eyes sparkling in amusement. Elena's smile died down a little as she processed what Audrey said.

"So you've known the Originals for a while then Maggie? Are you friends with them or something?" Elena asked, a little accusatory. It was clear from her tone, that the family had burnt her, like many others.

"They don't really have friends. But yes I have, since the eighteenth century. Our parents were acquainted with them."

"Wow, so guys are old!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yes that's true, but we look fabulous for our age." Audrey retorted with a smirk. The girls laughed and the continued to chat. Audrey and Maggie really liked Caroline and Elena. It was nice to make new friends, especially in an unfamiliar environment where they knew nobody. Within about an hour, they were all a bit tipsy and decided to play a game of pool.

"Prepare to be slaughtered." Audrey said loudly, grabbing the stick and pointing it at Caroline like a sword. Caroline snorted.

"Bitch please."

The girls continued to laugh and Elena got more drinks.

* * *

"Okay Kol. You've had a drink, or well drinks, now lets actually go to The Grill." Rebekah sighed, tapping her foot, watching her brother dump the lifeless body to the ground. They were supposed to go straight to The Grill but her brother tends to have a small attention span so he got distracted. Rebekah looked at the woman's body; her clothes dirty with a smattering of blood near the neckline. She could here a faint heartbeat. Some unlucky person was sure to stumble upon the woman, see the shredded neck and rush her to the hospital. Then, like always, it would make the headlines as an animal attack.

Kol stretched and looked at Rebekah smugly. "Sorry sister got side-tracked by that woman's glorious ass." Kol grinned as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Rebekah sighed. "Typical."

They both began walking towards The Grill. Kol could hear dozens of heartbeats. He smiled. _An all you can eat buffet, how wonderful!_

They walked in and Kol spotted the busboy: Matt. He was putting on his apron; he was clearly starting his shift. Kol smiled devilishly, but Rebekah picked up on his thoughts.

"Don't." She chided. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Don't pull an Elijah on me sis, I just want to have a little fun!" He whined.

"Yes, have fun. Just not with him," she stated, while scanning the room and stopped on a small table, "have fun with them." Kol followed her line of sight and saw some teenager girls huddled around a table gossiping.

He stared at them, a seductive smile plastered across his face. One of the girls noticed his gaze and quickly proceeded to tell her friends. They all, not so subtly, looked at Kol. All four blushed and giggled.

"Oh my God, how hot is he?" One of them whispered. Kol smiled smugly, ah how he loved his vampire hearing and his good looks.

"Yeah no shit, and he's looking at us! Far out, I am so in the mood right now!" Another exclaimed, and with that Kol swaggered up to them. Rebekah watched her brother, rolled her eyes and decided to go to the bar.

"Hello darlings."

All four girls said 'hi' back in unison; it was pathetically adorable. Kol scrutinised the four, picking out the prettiest one. The one that stuck out had long blond hair and deep brown eyes. Tall, slim and blond: everything Kol could ask for at the moment.

"And who might you be?" He asked the blond. She blushed and smiled seductively.

"Mandy."

Her friends looked at her in envy, which amused Kol even more.

"Well Mandy, may I buy you a drink?"

She nodded and stood from her seat. Both walked towards the bar to join Rebekah who was shamelessly flirting with the bartender. Kol smiled down at Mandy, pleased that his night was getting better by the minute.

* * *

Audrey was enjoying herself so much with Elena and Caroline that she didn't even notice Kol enter, nor did he notice her seeing as she was seated towards the very back; tables, chairs and people obstructing his and her view. It was when Caroline announced that they should do shots that she looked towards the bar. She saw a strong muscular back, a shock of messy brown hair, an ego and a leggy blond gazing up at him in worship through the dozens of people. Audrey couldn't help but do a double take.

"Oh bloody hell." Audrey groaned. All three girls looked towards the bar, and spied the same sight that dropped Audrey's mood.

"Is that Kol?" Elena asked. Audrey glanced towards the brunette; clearly she had made his charming acquaintance also. Maggie giggled.

"Sure is. Audrey why don't you say hello?"

Audrey glared at her sister.

"I'd rather have a diet of vervain." Audrey retorted dryly. Caroline picked up that her and Elena were clearly missing something.

"Audrey? Got something to tell us?" Caroline winked, thinking she had it all figured out. Audrey gasped, and Maggie giggled, while Elena just stared in question.

"Oh God, don't tell me…?" Elena trailed off, looking at Audrey in horror.

"No, no, no, no, no. Absolutely no fucking way! I only just met the guy a few hours ago! Don't know him, don't want to know him." Audrey said, waving her arms around dramatically. Caroline and Elena looked at Audrey, eyebrows raised, then turned to Maggie, as it was clear that whatever happened between Kol and her, Audrey wasn't in the mood to tell them.

"Maggie, care to share about what your sister's been up to?" Elena asked. Caroline leaned in, eager to hear what she had to say. Maggie laughed and quickly rehashed the events that went down at the Mikaelson mansion. Audrey noticed that she glossed over the details involving her and Klaus, barely giving any details. While Maggie was talking animatedly, Audrey zoned out and listened in into Kol's conversation with the leggy blonde. She felt a string of panic but no surprise when she picked up that Kol was clearly just going to feed of the girl, most likely sleep with her and compel her. The girl, Mandy, as she corrected when he kept calling her Mindy because he's that self-absorbed was practically kissing the very floor he walked on. _Bloody Originals._ Audrey felt she should do something; intervene. The girl was innocent; she was just enraptured by the suave man with the good looks who was both charming and seductive: the perfect blend to pull in teenagers.

When Maggie finished, both Caroline and Elena stared at Audrey in admiration but also disbelief. Caroline put her hand up, red nails catching the lights.

"High five me bitch. You are epic." She exclaimed, putting an emphasis on 'epic'. Audrey smiled and high-fived the bubbly blond.

"Can't argue with that," she retorted, "but as much as it pains me to say this, 'cause it really does, I think I might have to talk to him."

"Seriously?" Maggie asked. She would swear that Audrey would avoid that vampire at any cost.

"Yeah, look at the girl with him. She's practically dinner."

All four girls looked towards the bar and sighed. Elena sipped her drink and nodded.

"You're right. Well if you don't want to intervene Audrey, I'm sure Caroline or I can do it. It's no problem."

Audrey thought about, but decided against it. She was slightly drunk, and she was in a bit of a bitchy mood. She wanted to stump the Original one more time. Sure it was stupid, but he can't just use that poor girl. She looked at her friends, downed her drink and stood up.

"Fuck it. Elena, with all due respect, but you'd be too polite to him. He deserves a real bitch to put him in line and luckily I'm feeling a tad bitchy tonight." She responded, a smirk on her lips. Elena, Caroline and Maggie all rolled their eyes and grinned at Audrey's cockiness.

Audrey strutted up to the bar, a few feet away from Kol. As soon as Audrey placed her empty glass on the counter, the bartender-who Rebekah was flirting with- rushed over towards her like a puppy. Rebekah's eyes filled with fury as she noticed that the bartender's attention had moved onto someone else. As she craned her neck to see who stole the bartender's affections, she saw a gorgeous girl standing there, smiling at the bartender, who doted on her with free drinks. Kol noticed his sister's infuriation and looked towards the cause. There he saw a tall brunette, thick hair falling down her back, a curvy figure leaning against the bar. As his eyes landed on her face, he couldn't help but do a double take. All attention he had for the blond standing next to him vanished instantly. It was Audrey.

**:) Soooo Audrey is now gonna become friends with the rest of the gang! Next chapter, your gonna actually see more Audrey/Kol interactions and it's hilarious! Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review, as I've said many times before, it's always good to know people are enjoying your story! xx **


	6. Second Hello

**Here's chapter five. I'm quite happy with this chapter; lots of witty bantering. Please share your thoughts, I'd love to hear them! And thanks to IrishBeauty98! Your reviews are most appreciated! **

Audrey couldn't keep a smirk down when she saw surprise flicker in Kol's eyes. She stared into his brown eyes, challenging him to say something. He grinned cheekily and cocked his head, his momentary surprise gone.

"Audrey Ashby. I got your name. Shame I couldn't get it from you."

Audrey looked at him, but her attention wavered when the bartender placed a bottle of tequila, some shot glasses, salt and some pieces of lime in front of her.

"Oh lovely, thank you very much." She grinned at him as he gave her an awkward and bashful smile in return and hurried off to attend to other customers.

"No compulsion needed I see." Kol remarked. Audrey shrugged and poured herself a shot, downed it and took a few steps closer towards Kol.

"Who's your friend?" She asked, using her free hand to gesture towards the livid and leggy blond behind him.

"Insignificant. I'd rather talk to you darling. You're a lot more fun." Kol replied as he grinned seductively at the gorgeous brunette in front of him. Audrey tilted her head to the side.

"Oh Kol, if only that feeling was mutual." She walked around Kol towards the leggy blond who stared at her, clearly cross that Kol wasn't paying her any attention. Rebekah watched the brunette in curiosity; all previous dislike gone as she was amused by the exchange between this girl and her brother.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Mandy, why?" The blond asked; her brows furrowed.

"Well Mandy, you're going to go home now." Audrey spoke as she compelled the girl, but due to the unfortunate affects of alcohol, her compulsion wasn't at its best. Mandy looked at her and laughed, but without any humour.

"And why would I do that? Because you told me to? Yeah, not happening." Mandy spat. Audrey rolled her eyes as Kol made a buzzing sound similar to those on game shows where a contestant answered a question incorrectly.

"Try again."

Audrey grabbed the girl's stare once again, and looked deep into her brown eyes.

"Listen Mandy, you're going to go home now, because Kol here, who you were shamelessly flirting with, is actually a raging homosexual," Kol choked on his drink, and Audrey supressed a laugh as she continued, "who, unfortunately, is in desperate need of a female friend, because all his male friends that he had he wanted to shag. Got it?" Audrey compelled the girl, giggling at her made-up scenario. Mandy nodded at her robotically, turned on her heel and walked out of the bar. Her sudden departure received gasps and "WTF's" from her little table of friends. Audrey watched as she walked through the front door and smiled at her success. Kol gaped at Audrey, surprised and mortified. Audrey then noticed another blond that was sitting at the bar, cracking up at Kol's embarrassment.

"Oh brother, looks like your dinner wasn't your type." She teased.

Audrey realised it was another Original vampire, Rebekah to be precise. Rumour has it; she's a serious diva.

"And it looks like your bartender wasn't your type either," Kol shot back, still looking at Audrey "time for you to go home Rebekah, don't you have school tomorrow?"

Kol now wanted his sister gone because he knew that if she stayed, she'd crowd him when he'd be talking to Audrey, and not only that, but he wouldn't hear the end of it if she found out about Audrey's massive putdown back at Nik's place. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted Audrey to himself; sharing with his sister was not on tonight's agenda.

"It's Saturday you twit." Rebekah replied, annoyed at her sudden dismissal.

"Oh it is, isn't it? Well, you should be getting home; get a good night's rest as you need to be up and early tomorrow to do all your homework."

Rebekah shot daggers at her brother but then figured out what he was doing; he wanted her gone so wouldn't have to share. _Typical_. Rebekah rolled her eyes and picked up her purse.

"Now that I think about it, you're right, I do have homework, specifically my psychology homework. We're doing a project on the science behind homosexuality. Kol, dear, hope you don't mind, but I'll be using you as my example. Good night." She smiled venomously and walked out of the bar. Audrey choked on her laughter at Rebekah's insult. She may be an apparent diva, but she sure cut Kol.

When she faced Kol again, his face held an array of expressions: horror, curiosity, surprise, embarrassment but also amusement. Audrey then glanced towards her table and she could see all three girls laughing hysterically; they were clearly listening in. She met Kol's gaze again and arched a brow.

"Your sister is just charming. It's a shame she left along with your dinner, but I wont be apologising for that," Audrey stated as she began gathering what the barman brought her to take to her booth, "it's been a pleasure, Kol." Audrey took one step before her path was blocked by a well-built figure. Kol stood in front of her, a smirk on his face that translated to _'where do you think you're going?'_.

That little stunt Audrey pulled just now with the leggy blond and back at Klaus' house wasn't going to be pushed under the rug. Kol wanted to have a bit of fun with this girl.

"Let me show you how compulsion really works, darling." Before Audrey could process what he meant, he had her enraptured by his eyes as he compelled her.

"Alright then Audrey, you're going to do shots with me until I say otherwise."

"I will do shots with you until you say otherwise." She replied automatically, monotone. Kol smiled gleefully and grabbed the bottle of tequila, the salt and the limes. Audrey broke out of her short-lived daze and glared at Kol, staring at him in horror as he placed the ingredients on the counter.

"You tosser, you just compelled me!" She shouted, her temper rising rapidly. Kol smiled and began arranging the lime and salt. He poured a shot and offered it to her.

"I did, didn't I. Shot?" He asked, knowing she couldn't refuse. She sent a death stare his way as he winked. All Audrey wanted was to go back to her table but her body was doing something completely different. Before she knew it, her hand snatched the shot glass from Kol and she swallowed it. Kol watched her as she downed the tequila; there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on, but it made her simply enthralling, but regardless of her captivating character, he was still peeved about her behaviour from before.

"So Audrey, tell me a little about your self." He said, as he poured another shot.

Audrey looked at him, unimpressed. _Really? Tell me a little about yourself? How cliché. _

So Audrey decided to match his formal manner; she wanted to go along with it just to show this arrogant Original that he's not all that.

"Well I really want this job. I spend countless hours doing community and service as you can see on my résumé, as I believe that it is both rewarding and enriching; it truly is a learning experience. I donate to charity and cook for the retirement village that is situated a mere five blocks away from my white picket-fenced home. I personally think I'll make a valued member to your department. I strongly believe in the notion of teamwork but also think that I possess the leadership qualities that you so desire for this job." Audrey replied, subtle sarcasm to her words.

_She's making fun of me. The 'tell me a little about your self' line really did sound like something out of a job interview. _Kol thought, feeling slightly stupid at his words but surprisingly, not at all insulted.

"Darling, you clearly possess all my desired requirements. You're hired." Kol replied suggestively.

"Smashing." Audrey took the filled shot glass of the counter and was about to drink it when Kol stopped her.

"No, do it the proper way." He gestured to the salt and the slices of lime that sat on the counter. Audrey complied; she licked her wrist, sprinkled the salt on her wet skin and licked the salt off. She then grabbed the shot of tequila, swallowed it and quickly bit into the lime. Kol smiled, satisfied.

"So you just plan on standing there watching? If I remember correctly, you compelled be to do shots with you, and so far, you haven't done a single one." Audrey observed, eyes narrowed. Kol shrugged.

"You're right, I haven't. How silly of me." Kol grabbed the tequila, salt and lime and repeated the same process. Once he was done, he smiled seductively at Audrey, but it had no effect on her, which annoyed him immensely. Before Audrey could dish out some witty insult, Elena, Caroline and Maggie made their way to the bar.

"Okay Kol, come on, let her go. It's kind of pathetic that you need to compel a girl to have a drink with you." Caroline scowled. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Caroline dear, she wanted to have a drink with me, she just was too stubborn to admit it." And with that, it was Audrey's turn to roll her eyes.

"It's incredible how wrong you are. You just love talking rubbish don't you?" Audrey shot back. Kol smile devilishly at her and chuckled.

"That's a debatable definition of rubbish, darling," all four girls glared at him, "alright, alright! I'll let Audrey out of my compulsion… in five minutes. I promise."

"Sweetie, I'm just going out on a limb here but I don't get the impression that you're a 'promise keeping' kind of guy."

"Well you'll find out in five minutes then." Kol retorted, pleased with himself. He began pouring another shot for himself and could feel her gaze on him; he turned his head, and met it. Audrey and Kol stared at each other, in a standstill, Kol daring her to say something more. He couldn't help but notice how stunning her eyes were: a deep and beautiful green that sparkled of mischief and vivacity. Audrey broke their little staring contest, feeling a tad flustered. His eyes burned holes into her; they were intense but she got the feeling that under all that bravado and cockiness, there was actually a genuine person under there, capable of vulnerability. She dismissed the idea off instantly; he was an Original, vulnerability wasn't their forte.

"Fine. Five minutes," she looked towards Caroline, Elena and Maggie, "just wait outside for me, I wont be too long." The girls nodded, and left reluctantly but not without giving Kol one last scathing stare. Kol snickered and then grinned sinfully at Audrey, knowing he'd won that round.

"Your five minutes starts now," Audrey said as she gestured to the large clock hanging on the brick wall, "and whatever you do, don't gloat, or I will stake you." She licked the salt, downed the shot and bit into the lime in record time. Kol raised is eyebrows at both her empty threat and her hastiness.

"Easy, love, I know you're in a rush but five minutes is five minutes. You can't speed up time."

Audrey grinned at her empty shot glass and sighed.

"When it comes to you, I can try."

Kol laughed, impressed; this girl was a sure treat. She was incredibly entertaining and he actually wished he said ten minutes instead of five because every minute he spent with her was like a performance in itself. The annoyance and aggravation he held from before caused by Audrey's 'charming' introduction back at Klaus' house had disappeared, replaced by bemusement, curiosity and interest.

"How come you were so confident before?" Audrey raised her eyes in question, "at my brother's residence, you walked in there, knowing full well you just entered a house full of Original vampires and acted like you owned the place. I mean with all due respect darling, but you talked to me, an Original, like I was some freshly turned vampire; not an ounce of fear or regret. To be perfectly honest, your little performance would be considered rather stupid. I could have easily killed you within a heartbeat."

"Ah but you didn't. That's the beauty in it." Audrey replied, smiling as she gazed lazily at Kol.

"But I could've, and I can right now." Kol responded menacingly.

"But you wont." She replied, not taking her eyes of him, and Kol instantly felt defeated because she was right: he didn't actually intend on killing her, she was far to interesting.

"You're evading the question darling."

Audrey straightened up and rolled her shoulders back.

"Well, I've been around longer than your average vampire; I'm no where near as old as you, but with time you grow a better sense of awareness and of how to assess a situation. Also, I could tell by your aura that you were far to happy to kill anyone." Kol laughed but then stopped and looked at Audrey disbelievingly.

"That's crap, Audrey."

"Yes I know, just thought it might work."

"So are going to tell me why you were so… fearless?"

Audrey grinned when she looked at the clock and began shuffling out of her seat.

"Well, I don't really like your family, so tonight I decided to have some fun with the oldest and deadliest creatures on the planet because I was feeling rather apathetic to be perfectly honest," she snatched Kol's shot that he had in his hand, swigged it and smirked, "times up darling."

Kol was left speechless before he quickly realised he had to respond, he glanced at the clock and felt a pang of annoyance.

"It is indeed. So you decided out of sheer apathy and disdain for my family that you would introduce yourself with such reckless audacity. How charming."

"Well, I'm a naturally charming person, but unfortunately you can't continue to bask in my presence any longer as like I said before, time's up." Kol pouted at her words. She seriously didn't seem to care that he was an Original, she just treated him like the cocky and arrogant person that he was, and it was sort of… refreshing for Kol. He then felt a slight sense of resentment and irritation at her nonchalance and lack of fear and a wicked idea formed in his mind: he could just compel her; compel her to come back to his place and be done with it. It would be easy, but where's the challenge? Where's the chase? He dismissed the thought away; if he wanted to get her, he should do it the old-fashioned way. A game of cat and mouse was forming between the two and where would the fun in it be if he cheated?

"You're right darling, you are very charming and yes, five minutes has been, so I guess I have to terminate our lovely conversation then. You're free to go. Until next time Audrey." Kol said to the brunette in front of him, whose features shifted to relief, with a slight amount of satisfaction.

"I can assure you that next time is far off. Good night, Kol." Audrey said solemnly, as she picked up her belongings and walked out of The Grill.

Kol smiled, delighted that his previous insatiable boredom was now fed. There was finally something exciting in this normally tedious town, and he was pleased that he got its attention.

**:D I hope you liked that! Be sure to leave a review! Thanks for reading xx **


	7. Confessions

**Hellooooooo my darlings! Here is ze next chapter! I hope you like it. And thanks for the lovely reviews, favourites and follows I've been getting. Always fantastic to know people are eager and enjoying my story.**

Audrey walked into the hotel room with Maggie. She fell onto the couch in exhaustion and sighed dramatically. After tonight, all Audrey wanted to do was sleep. To her, sleep sounded way more appealing than being handfed strawberries dipped in chocolate by a male model. After she finally got let out of Kol's compulsion, Elena, Caroline and Maggie all asked if she was all right. According to Elena, Kol is the mischief-maker of the Mikaelson family; he broke her friend Matt's hand just for amusement and he has clearly found a new toy in Audrey. _Smashing._ The four girls split shortly after and said their goodbyes, with both parties leaving with a _'be careful'_. That seemed to be mandatory in any good bye in this town; so much bloody danger.

Maggie leaned on the kitchen sink, fiddling with her daylight ring. She was deep in thought, but after tonight's events, she too was drained.

"You alright, Mags?" Audrey asked, noticing her sisters fidgeting. Maggie looked at Audrey and shrugged, but then thought better of it and sat next to her sister.

"We never got to talk. Got a little side-tracked by a cocky Original and some tequila." Audrey noted with a slight laugh.

"Yes, I know we didn't but I guess now we can." Maggie suggested.

"Mags, lets just get out of here. Go home. There's no point staying here." Audrey gestured around the room, implying that _'here'_ meant the entirety of Mystic Falls.

"I'd still like to stay." She replied firmly.

"Maggie, come on, he's hurt you and we are not staying here a second longer for him to do it again. What the bloody hell did you see in him anyway!?" Audrey exclaimed; she was seriously getting frustrated with Maggie's lost puppy syndrome. She never truly understood what Maggie saw in him, all that she knew was that he made her happy, and if Maggie was happy then that was enough for her, but regardless she was still sceptical.

Maggie sighed, and them smiled sadly at Audrey.

"Look, Klaus clearly isn't interested in me anymore, actually scratch that, he was never interested to begin with-" Audrey tried to butt in with some kind words, but Maggie raised her hand to silence her sister, "no let me finish. And you know what? I will tell you what I saw in him, because I've never told you before. Everything Klaus told me before is true, and I knew it was true but I simply I chose to ignore it because Klaus made me feel good about myself; you know, to be getting attention from an Original vampire, that he actually knew my name and that he didn't fawn over you instead."

Audrey frowned in question at her sister's forward statement.

"Oh come on Audrey, even when we were human; you were the sister that always got the attention. I just stood in the background. You were the sister that collected marriage proposals like it was tax; you were fun, lively, and confident. Everything I'm not. You could hold yourself so well in society with wit and charm, and for a time I was okay with that, but I guess insecurities got the best of me. And when Klaus came along, I jumped at the opportunity no matter how much of horrible person he is… you know me, I'm seriously love sick," she chuckled but there was no humour in her eyes, "so I got a little infatuated, but infatuated with the idea that I was getting attention from this charming and attractive guy who wasn't looking at you that I ignored how poorly he treated me. Now that I think about it, if you didn't avoid the Original Family like they were a plague I'm sure he would've jumped onto you in an instant, but he didn't see you enough for that to happen…" Maggie trailed off and looked out the window. Audrey just simply stared, her mouth hanging open.

"Oh Maggie, I had no idea. I, I, I'm so sorry." Audrey stuttered completely dumfounded. She was mentally kicking herself. How could she not see this!? This is her little sister and she never put the pieces together! She always knew that Maggie battled with confidence issues but she thought that Klaus just swept her up in all his Original charm and that Maggie, like her, was a sucker for men with a big vocabulary. She honestly thought that her sister was seriously smitten; besotted with not Klaus but with the attention Klaus gave her; it was giving her these confidence boosts that completely disregarded what a dick he was.

"You don't have to apologise," Maggie replied, but Audrey was unconvinced, "I look back and I can see all the many times you told me to end it with him because of how horribly he treated me and I completely ignored you thanks to me feeling so bloody insecure." Audrey looked at Maggie shaking her head. She could tell that Maggie didn't fully mean what she said; there was an undercurrent of anger that was bubbling its way to the surface.

"I feel like a fucking idiot. A complete brain retarded moron. I can't believe I never saw this, I should've never left so often, I would have seen this!" Audrey shouted, standing up, furious with herself.

How could she be so oblivious? Her own sister was practically suffering and she was off travelling the world for her enjoyment thinking Maggie was a love-struck fool, a lost puppy who wouldn't listen to the voice of reason.

Maggie's eyes started to swell with tears and she stood up, slight anger radiating off her.

"I needed you Audrey," she said quietly, "I needed my sister," her voice cracked as she gained volume, "but you were always off on some voyage half way across the world so I never saw you, and when I did see you all I got from you was how stupid I was to be spending my time with Klaus and that I should end it. I wanted to tell you why, but I just didn't know how! I only stayed with him because he made me feel good about myself, well when he was in a good mood that is…" Maggie's voice broke and she blinked back tears but to no avail as several small drops of water travelled down her porcelain cheek.

Audrey gasped. Maggie's confession made her heart shatter and her guilt began swallowing her whole.

"Maggie, I travelled because I loved it, but if you told me you needed me I would've have stayed with you in an instant. I would not have left your side. Ever. But you assured me constantly, no matter how many times I told you to end things with him, that you were happy, he made you happy. I could clearly see that you were way more invested in your relationship then he was but I let it go, because you, being the talented liar that you clearly are, told me you were okay! And I fucking believed it. Don't think for a second that I don't feel like absolute shit, because I do. I do Maggie, I really do." Audrey cried and leaned against the wall. She did not see this coming. To be perfectly honest, she did receive lots of male attention; she just never thought that it would drive Maggie to Klaus.

"You should have told me Maggie. You should have bloody told me." Audrey whispered as she slid down the wall till she hit the floor with a thud. She pulled her knees up and cradled her head with her hands. Tears began rimming her eyes. The more that she thought about it, the more it made sense. Maggie was getting what she wanted: acknowledgment, attention, and she was receiving it from someone who wouldn't give it to just anyone so it probably made her feel special.

Before she knew it, Maggie sat next to her, resting her head on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, I was just upset and flustered I guess. Bloody emotions, always getting the best of us…" Audrey laughed, sniffling as she wiped away tears. "I know it was all unintentional. I know you would never hurt me deliberately. You're my sister and I love you, but I was just upset that I didn't have my sister when I needed her, and that when she looked at Klaus and me, she didn't get it. She didn't know the truth, but I guess I'm to blame in some respects. Even if you weren't in England all the time, the times you were I could have easily sat you down and told you. Clearly Klaus' refreshing honesty was what I needed to be truthful with you." Audrey stared at the floor in defeat. No matter what Maggie said, Audrey was feeling terrible.

"Were you even happy with him at all?" She questioned.

"There were times, when yes, he could be truly charming but then there were other times when he was just vile. He'd say one nice thing the completely contradict it so I never really got anywhere." Maggie rolled her eyes. Audrey continued staring at the floor; avoiding her sister's gaze.

"I never meant to steal the spotlight from you. I never meant to get all the attention. I never wanted you to be second, because you're not." Audrey spoke quietly, feeling ashamed.

"Oh Audrey, I know you never did, but it happened and there's nothing to be done about it." Maggie replied sadly. She was feeling horrible, she came to Mystic Falls expecting to reunite with Klaus so she could continue getting her little confidence boosts but instead he ended up telling her, deadpan, the thing she didn't want to hear, and it sent her over the edge, leaving her exploding in sadness, exhaustion, frustration and defeat. She didn't want Audrey to feel guilty; she just wanted her to know the truth.

"Maggie I want you to know that you're the most remarkable person I know, and all those men were interested in me for all the wrong reasons. It was only because I flirted with them all, that they showed interest. With you, you're so much more. Yes you're more reserved and coy but you don't prance around like me… I ask for a show, you don't, that's what makes you so amazing. So special."

Maggie laughed and wrapped an arm around her sister.

"You don't ask for a show, Audrey, you are a show. You're this big ball of energy and charisma and people are just drawn to you. It's not you're fault, but thank you."

Audrey sat up, feeling a little better and looked down at Maggie.

"How about this Mags, from now on, you be more honest, and you tell me, even if I'm distracted with God knows what, you tell me, because whatever it is, I'll listen. And I'll try to be there for you. I'll try to be there for my sister and not let myself be so bloody oblivious!" She chuckled at the last part, a small smile slipping onto her face. Maggie smiled brightly and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Audrey mumbled into her sister's hair.

"Stop apologising! I'm the one that should be sorry!"

"No, you're not!"

"Oh My God, stop being so stubborn." Both girls laughed, separating and wiped away their remaining tears.

"So are we going back to England now?" Audrey asked, "it's honestly up to you, whatever makes you happy." She smiled sincerely.

"I think we should see it through. We don't really travel together a lot and this town is nice. It's small and the people are kind… so far. Besides everything's paid for so let's just do it!" Audrey giggled and raked a hand through her hair.

"Yes dear sister, let us be adventurous!" She replied theatrically.

"But before we do, I'm thinking we sleep. I honestly am having trouble keeping my eyes open."

"Okay! Let us be adventurous tomorrow!"

Both girls continued to laugh and giggle, as they got ready for bed. Two queen-sized beds sat side by side with a single bedside table separating them. They snuggled in and fell asleep instantly. Maggie was content that she finally got everything off her chest and that even by the end of it; Audrey still loved her and things didn't take a turn for the worst like she feared. Audrey went to bed happy as well, though she was still rattled by it all, she was pleased that Maggie was being honest with her and told her the truth. With this newfound understanding and honesty, both girls went to sleep knowing that they were closer than ever.

* * *

Kol walked into the living room of Klaus' home to find his brother sitting on an armchair sketching, and his sister flicking through the different channels, dominating the entire leather sofa. He was feeling nothing but pure delight as he made his way home after his evening with Audrey. She was simply enthralling, and he couldn't wait to see her again, to wind her up and to have a little fun. He was bored and now, because of her, he wasn't, so he should give her thanks seeing as he was such a gentleman.

"Ah sister, how is that psychology report going?" Kol asked as he flopped onto the couch, forcing Rebekah to quickly move her legs so her brother wouldn't squish them. She glared at him, and her glare worsened when he snatched the remote from her. He too began flicking through channels and happily settled on Girls Gone Wild. Rebekah rolled her eyes at both his smug-filled comment and his vulgar choice of a TV show.

"I couldn't make much progress without my example now could I? How is that girl of yours going?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Oh yes, Audrey! Nik! I bumped into the Ashby girls at the bar! Isn't that just marvellous!" Kol said to his brother, a grin spreading across his face. Klaus smirked, clearly amused by his brother's enthusiastic approach to Audrey that contradicted his earlier attitude to when he first me her.

"Wish I was there. What did she say to you this time little brother?" He asked, looking up from his paper.

Rebekah looked at Kol questioningly, her brows furrowed.

"This time? That wasn't the first time you met this girl Kol?" Rebekah asked; positioning herself so she was facing him. Kol quickly paled, he did not want Rebekah to find out the extent of Audrey's 'ego stumping' otherwise she'd never let him live it down. He felt like kicking himself for bringing it up, and he could tell that Klaus realised what was running through his head. Klaus smiled sinfully and did the exact opposite of what Kol wanted.

"Oh Rebekah, love, you don't know! Well I know the Ashby girls quite well, actually I know one of them quite well, Margaret, the other not so much, but they stopped by and Audrey had a little fun with Kol. Isn't that right?" Kol glared at Klaus. Rebekah could see the tension between the two and her curiosity was reaching new heights.

"Oh do tell." She said eagerly. Klaus chuckled and filled her in and by the end, Rebekah was laughing sharply.

"Oh my Lord, Kol. Ruined by a vampire that's most likely a quarter of your age, oh the shame. You must be devastated." Rebekah teased.

"Well at least I had a conversation with the girl. How's Matt going?" Kol shot back, a smirk replacing his earlier scowl. Rebekah sent daggers his way.

"No thanks to you we haven't been chatting much." She replied sternly and Kol laughed.

"So Nik, how do you know them?" Rebekah asked, changing the subject and ignoring Kol's mockery.

"The younger one was a plaything. I treated her better then others and that was it. She came back to say hello and I shooed her away. I have other more important things to tend to." Klaus replied simply still drawing.

"Yes, how is darling Caroline?" Kol asked, knowing he was entering dangerous territory. Klaus stopped drawing, grabbed the pencil and sent it flying Kol's way. Kol dodged it and it ended up being lodged into the wall. Rebekah and Kol both looked at the wall and back towards Klaus who pulled out another pencil and continued drawing. Kol snickered and set the remote down.

"Touchy issue. Noted," Kol got up and began walking out of the room, "good night siblings of mine, it has been lovely talking to you, as always." He bowed formally and swaggered up to his room.

He fell on his comfy bed, a huge grin painted across his face; he couldn't wait till tomorrow to see Audrey, even if Audrey didn't want to see him, he didn't doubt that they were going to talk and just talking to her was so entertaining! His last thought was what he planned on saying to her tomorrow but decided that improvisation was much more fun and before he knew it, sleep suddenly took hold of him.

**Like? Dislike? Let me know! Be sure to leave a review. Next chapter will be up within a week. And as always; cheers for reading! :) xx**


	8. Breakfast

**Hello darlings! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I have been super busy with all sorts of things. Not only that, but I haven't had much motivation to write after Julie the Troll Plec decided to kill off Kol. That seriously devastated me. I just, too many feelings. I swear to God, he better be in the spin-off or shit's goin' down. Hasn't Julie done enough? I'm damaged and destroyed enough! Anyway... I'm sure my reader's opinions are very similar. Enjoy this chapter, it's not as long, but I just though I should put something up to remind everyone that I'm still alive! **

Audrey woke the next morning feeling refreshed and spry. After last night's events, she was surprised she felt so invigorated, but she didn't question it. She slipped out of bed and noticing her sister still sleeping soundly, she tiptoed into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Most people would've taken complete advantage of the room service but Audrey always had a knack for cooking, and it simply gave her joy. She refused to be labelled a housewife because that sounded rather degrading, so she just like to call her self a vampire chef, if such an absurd thing even exists.

Audrey opened the fridge and groaned in annoyance at the lack of food in front of her. The fridge was practically empty so she decided to run to a store to grab some ingredients for breakfast. Pancakes was always fun to make, and it was easy and quick enough. She slipped on a dress and boots and left her room. She made her way across the street and found herself in the town square. Audrey stopped and frowned; she had no idea where she was going.

"Uh excuse me?" Audrey asked the nearest stranger she could spot. The man turned around and Audrey had to stop herself from gaping. He was utterly gorgeous; a shock of midnight ink hair and blue eyes that looked like endless oceans. He was wearing a leather jacket and had a sort of swagger to him that reminded Audrey a lot of Kol, which slightly disturbed her. Who knew this town was full of so many good-looking people.

"Yeah?" He replied, drinking in Audrey. She could tell he was checking her out, and a slight blush was creeping to her cheeks.

"I'm new in town and in need of directions. I was wondering where the nearest grocery store might be?" Audrey inquired politely, swallowing. The man suddenly narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing Audrey with slight suspicion.

"Yeah, head a few blocks down this street. It should be right there on your right. You're English, we don't get too many British here." He said curtly.

"Well, we're rare jewels, but I should be going. Thank you for your help." Audrey began to walk off but the man stopped her.

"Oi England, you don't happen to know Klaus Mikaelson do you?" He asked, eyes still narrowed. Audrey stopped in her tracks at both his question and his cockiness at giving her a nickname. It was rather forward.

"Oh dear God. You know that twat?" Audrey asked, brows raised in disbelief. Was there anyone in this town that Klaus didn't leave a lasting impression on.

"Well from that agreeable description, I assume you do know him." Damon smirked, blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes, I do know him. Most unfortunate, I know. And you? How do you know him?" Audrey asked, leaning into her hip.

"He has a hobby of causing trouble, killing people, seeking revenge et cetera. I do damage control."

"Yes, he needs a new hobby. Why not stamp collecting? I hear that's much more enjoyable then ripping livers out for entertainment." Damon laughed at Audrey's quip.

"Nice to know we have a mutual opinion on the charming Klaus. I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." He extended his hand.

"Audrey Ashby." Audrey shook his hand.

"Well Audrey, welcome to Mystic Falls; a town full of wonder, conspiracy and death. Lots of death."

"Oh splendid…" Audrey replied with a fake smile. Damon smirked. He liked this girl. She was no Elena in his eyes, but she had a certain spark, a certain fire that was rather intriguing, and better yet, she could match his humour. Moreover, she was hot as; long locks of brown, a curvy frame, green eyes and a very light tan. Clearly one parent had olive skin. Damon cleared his throat.

"Well Audrey, I am very pleased to grab the title of the first local that you befriend in this lovely town." He smirked, looking quite pleased with himself. Audrey laughed.

"I'm sorry Damon but I'm afraid that title has already been given to someone."

"What? No! How heartbreaking." Damon gasped, pretending to be hurt.

"I know, I know. But judging by the size of this town you might know them."

"Probably, so who is this thief that stole my rightful title?" Damon asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well thieves actually. I met them at The Grille last night. They were very welcoming. Their names were Elena and Caroline." Damon rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. Yep, I know them. Very well." He replied.

"Well there you go, I'm finding a whole new circle of friends." The clock in the town square made a loud noise, indicating that it was nine o'clock. Audrey realised that she should really be grabbing her ingredients and making her way back to the hotel.

"You are, well England, I'm sure I'll see you around. If you're going to hang out with my gang then prepare yourself for drama, danger and death. We get lots of each."

"I shall. Nice to meet you, Damon." Audrey replied warmly.

"You too." Damon swaggered off and Audrey couldn't help but laugh. This Damon Salvatore sure was cocky, but underneath all that bravado Audrey could see that he was a genuine person. Audrey smiled, glad that she was making friends and followed Damon's directions. She found herself in front of a reasonable sized grocery store and made her way in. She grabbed her ingredients, plopped them into her basket and began walking to the checkout but something caught her eye. Audrey giggled at her lack of restraint and strode over to the liquor section of the store. She scanned all the bottle's labels on the shelves and while she was doing that someone came up behind her.

"Didn't think you were a morning drinker, darling." The person spoke, Audrey causing her to jump. Usually she would've detected them due to her heightened senses but she was too busy in her own little world. She spun around in a flash and her green eyes faced a pair of brown ones that just screamed arrogance. Audrey groaned, facing the one vampire that she didn't want to see. He was wearing a V-neck t-shirt, his hair sporting that 'rolled out of bed' look and Audrey couldn't help but notice how attractive he was, even though he was a prick. Personality aside, he was sex on legs. Audrey mentally chastised herself. _He's an ass. Ignore his looks and focus on him as a person, idiot._

"Who said it was for the morning?" She spat, turning back to the racks of alcohol. Kol smiled and leaned against the wall next to the shelves so that he could see Audrey's profile. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. She was simply breathtaking.

"I'd recommend the 50 year, it's got a nicer tang to it." Kol said as he watched Audrey eye a bottle of scotch whiskey. Audrey sighed and pursed her lips.

"Didn't realise you were an expert." She turned to Kol, an acidic smile on her face.

"The family and I spent some time in New Orleans and picked a few tricks up. I've always been skilled in the art of drink making, but it was more raw talent. New Orleans polished that talent up, and now look at me, I'm on fire." He smirked.

"You will be when I stake you." Audrey shot back, readjusting the basket so it was now leaning on her hip. Kol tipped his head to the side, amused.

"Ah empty threats, always so entertaining." Kol said lightly.

"No, it's full I can assure you. Just as full as you are of yourself." Audrey retorted.

"So my darling Audrey, what are you making?" He asked, gesturing to the basket filled with milk, butter, flour, eggs and other ingredients.

"Food."

"Is that so?" Kol grinned at her bluntness, and in turn, Audrey smiled venomously, nodding.

"May I ask what type of food?"

"Breakfast."

"So we're going to play that game are we?" Kol stepped closer to Audrey so that their bodies were dangerously close. Audrey looked up at Kol and smirked, edging her head closer, her mouth hovering near his ear.

"Yes we are. And I always win." Audrey whispered into his ear suggestively. Clearly hostility wasn't getting anywhere so she was going to play along with his _'let's tease each other'_ game. Besides, messing with an Original seemed like a good laugh anyway. Audrey took a step back and grabbed a bottle of Baileys from the shelf, gave Kol one last look but before she could walk off, Kol grabbed her wrist and whispered into her ear also.

"Too bad I'm the one who makes the rules. You just might not win this time, darling." Kol let go of her wrist and blurred out of the store when no one was looking. When he was outside, he couldn't help but smirk at her fickleness; one minute she was threatening to stake him, the next she was whispering lustfully in his ear. He just couldn't get enough of it.

Audrey, frowned, but a tiny smile crept onto her face. She couldn't help but commend his She payed for her items and made her way back to the hotel. She walked in and was greeted by the scent of toast. Maggie was poking around in the kitchen.

"No! Don't eat anything! I was going to make pancakes!" Audrey called out to Maggie who was just about to take a bite of her buttered toast. She put the toast down and laughed.

"Well if it's pancakes, I can't possibly spoil it. I'll let room service know that your breakfast is better than theirs." Maggie said as she swung herself up onto the counter.

"Damn straight it is." Audrey replied as she began gathering her ingredients. Audrey told Maggie about her run in with Kol and Damon Salvatore as she made the pancakes. Maggie sighed.

"I swear, everything good happens when I'm not there. You have another fun-filled run-in with Kol and you meet another local. A really, really hot local by the sounds of it…"

"That's a debatable definition of 'fun', Maggie. But yes, very hot." Audrey said as she slid some pancakes onto her plate. Maggie giggled and continued chatting, but Audrey only half-listened. Her mind was somewhere else. For some reason, she was sort of looking forward to seeing Kol again. As much as he annoyed the crap out of her, talking to him was entertaining on some levels. Most men she talked to would never really match her sarcasm, her wit and her insults. They'd usually turn around, grumble, and stalk off, because they couldn't handle her but not Kol; not only would he retort wickedly back but he actually kept coming back, he kept wanting more, which was, depending how you looked at it, flattering. Audrey couldn't help but roll her eyes. First she wants to stake him now she wants to see him again. In fact, she wants both, if that's even remotely possible. Kol Mikaelson certainly has caught her attention.

**I hope you liked that! I know it's a lot shorter then other chapters but bear with me! Please be sure to review! I need more motivation. After killing off Kol, my tears have fried my computer, as they seeped into the keys when I would try to write. My apologies. Next chapter up within, lets play it safe and say two weeks. :) **


	9. Meet the Parents

**Sup my peeps! Yeah that was terrible... Lets try that again: Hello everyone! Much better. Ok, here is chapter 9. Thanks for the reviews, they're lovely! One reviewer panicked thinking Damon might be a love interest for Audrey. As much as I adore Damon, this is a Kol story, not a Damon story! So no, Damon will not be a love interest, but he will remain in the story. I have big plans! Mwahahaha! Enjoy. **

Caitlin Ashby dumped her groceries onto the floor. She rummaged into her bag, cursing under her breath, as she couldn't locate her key card. Her husband sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I guess we'll have to get more eggs then." He said as he eyed one particular plastic bag. Caitlin frowned then dropped her vision towards the floor, noticing the carton of eggs; she leaned down and flipped the lid opened; a grin spread across her face. Not a single shell was cracked.

"Maybe later, Will." She replied and continued digging through her bag. Her brown hair fell across her face and she tucked the loose strands behind her ear. Will scooped up the groceries and leaned on the wall. Finally Caitlin found her key card and swiped the elevator, she took one bag off her husband. The couple travelled up the fifteen-story building to their penthouse. The elevator slowed down and beeped, signalling they had arrived at the fifteenth level. Caitlin stepped out, followed by Will and both gasped at what was before them; couches upturned, windows smashed, electrical cords hanging, painting ripped. Their apartment had been ransacked.

"No." Caitlin whispered, dropping the groceries and this time, the eggs really did smash. Yellow and white goo splattered across the marble flooring, pooling around Caitlin's feet.

"He couldn't have. How did he find us?" Caitlin started to shake. Will was breathing deeply, examining his daylight ring.

"What about the rings?!" Caitlin screeched when she noticed her husband scrutinising his finger.

"They should be still working." Will replied calmly, but his wife wasn't sharing that emotion.

"Well they clearly aren't, Will!" Caitlin began hyperventilating, pacing around with her hand around her mouth.

"This could've been a common burglary, Caitin. Let's not assume the worst." Will said, placing a reassuring hand on Caitlin's shoulder. She looked at him, eyes wide and full of fear.

"A common burglary?" Caitlin said disbelievingly, a shrill laugh accompanying her shaking voice. "Look around; nothing's missing. Our plasma, our paintings, everything of value is still here." Caitlin said quietly, her voice shaking. Will was rendered speechless because she was right; the apartment was trashed but nothing was missing. Caitlin walked towards a long table, positioned up against the wall that held family photographs. She stopped dead in her tracks, and was violently shaking.

"Oh God. Audrey. All the photos of Audrey; they're all gone!" Caitlin fell to the floor, sobbing.

"How could I be so stupid!? It's been two-hundred and forty years! I thought he would've moved on! I thought we were safe if we came back!" William rushed to his wife's side and helped her up. He cupped her face, wiping her tears away and looking her straight in the eye.

"Darling, we need to leave. Now. They could come back. Audrey and Maggie are safe, but we aren't. Pack a bag. We're out that door in five minutes, okay?" He said solemnly. Caitlin nodded and blurred to her room. Will pulled out his phone and punched in one number. He pulled it to his ear, waiting till the person picked up.

"Tom? He's found us. Organise the jet, we need to leave the country as quietly as possible." Will spoke quickly. The man on the other end went silent, clearly understanding the seriousness of the situation, he replied, and Will continued.

"Mystic Falls in Virginia. It's where Maggie and Audrey are. Yes, I'm quite sure it's isolated," Will paused, listening to Tom's reply, "alright, thank you so much, Tom." He snapped his phone shut and blurred to his room. Caitlin was throwing the bare necessities into a duffle bag, and Will quickly began packing his own belongings. Caitlin suddenly stopped, her eyes widening in alarm.

"Someone's here." She whispered. Will listened in and could hear movement in the penthouse. He nodded and quietly pulled out a stake he kept under the bed. Both husband and wife slowly crept into the living area. Caitlin's boots crunched on the broken glass on the floor and Will's eyes darted around the room, searching for any signs of danger. After several moments of suspense someone sprang from the ceiling; a man with platinum blond hair, his fangs bared, veins snaking under his eyes. His snarls erupted the eerie silence. He pushed Will to the ground, driving the side of his face into the glass covered marble floor. Will's face began bleeding and Caitlin grabbed the nearest object she could find: a chair, and sent it flying towards the blond attacker. The wooden chair smashed into the vampire's side and he turned towards Caitlin in fury. He made a beeline for her, but Caitlin was faster, she dodged his attack by jumping up and holding onto the chandelier. She swung forward and landed next to her husband, whose face was quickly stitching itself up. Both husband and wife ran towards their attacker and pounced on him, Caitlin subduing his arms and Will snapping his neck. His body fell limp on the marble floor. Caitlin swiftly grabbed both his hands and opened his palms. There on his left hand palm was a white inked tattoo. The letter 'B' was drawn onto his hand and the white ink made it look like a scar. Caitlin sunk down to the floor.

"He's one of them. He's just a henchman, no one important, but more will come." Caitlin said, as she picked up the stake and drove it into the man's chest. Will disappeared and was back within a matter of seconds with their luggage.

"Let's go." He said quickly. Caitlin stood up and she walked to the balcony with her duffle bag strapped across her torso.

"We'll have to jump the buildings. We can't take the elevator; it's too risky." Will nodded then strapped his bag around his back and walked out onto the balcony. They both jumped up, landing on the rooftop of their building. They then did a run-up and jumped onto the next building, and then the next, and then the next until they were several blocks away from their penthouse. It was still early morning, so it reduced the chance of being seen and if anyone did see them, who would believe them? A husband and wife jumping buildings: How ridiculous. Caitlin jumped into an alleyway that was separating two rather large office buildings. Will followed and they both exited the alley, quickly blending into the crowd of the street. They hailed a cab and gave the driver directions to the airport. While they drove, Audrey pulled her phone out.

"I'm going to call Audrey. I just need to check on her." Caitlin explained as she scrolled through her contacts. Caitlin put the phone to her ear and waited impatiently till Audrey picked up. She was greeted by a cranky voice of someone who did not want to be disturbed.

"Mum? It's like three in the morning!" Audrey exclaimed dramatically when she answered. Caitlin clearly woke her up.

"I know darling, I'm so sorry, but this is rather urgent. You're still wearing your daylight ring right? The one you've had since you were a baby?" Caitlin asked calmly, hoping her daughter's response was 'yes'.

Audrey picked up on her mother's anxiety.

"Of course, it's not like I have a box full of daylight rings at my disposal. Why? What's the matter?" Audrey inquired, clearly worried. Caitlin sighed in relief but then began fidgeting with her hair, nervous on how to explain the situation to her daughter.

"Look Audrey, you need not worry. Your father and I are catching a plane to Mystic Falls. Don't ask why, I'll explain when I get there. Please be safe, send my love to Maggie and whatever you do; do not take that ring off." Caitlin quickly hung up the phone before Audrey could protest and leaned her head against the cab window, drinking in the streets of London as they drove to the airport. Will wrapped an arm around his wife.

"It's okay, Caitlin. We'll be out of the country soon. Audrey and Maggie are safe. Just sleep." He said tenderly. She nodded and snuggled into her husband's embrace. Caitlin slowly sunk into a slumber, but her mind was still spinning with the thought of him. She thought she could run, she thought it was over, she thought Audrey would be safe. Never has she been so wrong.

* * *

Audrey looked down at her phone and frowned.

"She hung up on me! What the bloody hell?" Audrey exclaimed to herself. Maggie stirred and slowly woke up.

"Sorry, Mags, if I woke you up." Audrey said sheepishly.

"No it's fine. Who on earth would ring you at this hour?" Maggie asked as she sat up and stretched.

"Mum."

"Mum? Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure. All I do know is that mum and dad are going to be joining us in Mystic Falls." Audrey remarked, still eying her phone.

"What?! Why?!" Maggie asked, frowning. Audrey was about to reply, but paused and looked towards Maggie's hands that were concealed by the covers of her bed.

"Maggie, you're still wearing your daylight ring right?" Audrey asked. Maggie pulled out her hand, the silver band wrapper around her index finger.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason," Audrey said quickly, brushing off Maggie's inquiries, "I'm exhausted. And apparently our parents will be here tomorrow, so I'm getting some sleep. Good night." Audrey quickly buried herself into her bed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to delve into the details of her mother's midnight phone call because that would leave Maggie panicking and worried, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Alright then. Night." Maggie said after a few moments, unsureness colouring her tone of voice as she slid back into bed, submerging herself into the pillows. Audrey was confused; she had no idea what made her mother sound so skittish and anxious all of a sudden, but whatever it was, she had a right to know.

**Hope you liked that! I know there wasn't any Kol, but trust me, he'll reappear! This chapter was basically a huge clue on what this story is about. This basically introduced a new plot! So like? Dislike? Let me know! Please be sure to leave a review! The more the better! :) xx **


	10. Trust

**Wow, I've updated super fast! I know, I'm just that awesome. Now this chapter is exceptionally long, much longer than my other chapters. I reeeaaallllly hope you like it. I'm a little worried at the reactions. Enjoy! **

The next morning Audrey sent her mother the details of where they were staying and by about noon the sisters received a knock on their door. Audrey hopped of the couch and swung the door open.

"Hello parents of mine." She said with a grin, stepping aside so they could come in. Caitlin rushed inside, plonked her duffle bag on the floor and hugged Audrey with as much force as she used on the blond vampire that attacked her earlier before at the penthouse.

"That's alright mum. I don't need my spine." Audrey grumbled as her mum squeezed her. Caitlin stood back, her hands still grasped around her daughter's forearms. Will was standing in the doorframe, a small smile upon his lips.

"Sorry darling. It's just so good to see you." Caitlin replied tenderly and slightly sheepishly.

"Likewise, but I didn't pop your vertebrates out to show it… Hi dad." Audrey said, noticing her father standing in the doorframe, a bag strapped around his torso.

"Hi Audrey, excuse your mother. She's just a little fraught. Uh, where's your sister?" Will asked, his eyes scanning the room.

"She's in the shower. She should be done soon otherwise she'll drain the entire town's water supply." Audrey quipped, leaning into the couch. Caitlin chuckled and Will smiled. Audrey always knew how to make a joke even when the air was thick with tension. Caitlin then shuffled into the room more and began sorting through the cupboards in the kitchen. Finding a mug and some teabags, she began making herself a cup of tea. She seemed hurried, nervous, and Audrey picked up on that. Audrey then began noticing her father's behaviour as he made his way in to the living room and collapsed onto the couch. He seemed more stoic than usual, more tired; something was troubling him. Audrey leaned against the wall, observing.

"Right then. Well why don't we put this overweight elephant in the room on a treadmill and you tell me what the bloody hell is going on." Audrey said bluntly, her arms crossed. Caitlin was about to pour the hot water into her mug but stopped. Will went rigid.

"Sweetie, we've only been here for thirty seconds. Give us a minute to get settled!" Caitlin said, trying to chastise her daughter but just sounded as though she was avoideding the subject all together. Audrey rolled her eyes at her mother's feeble attempts at evading Audrey's questions.

"Oh spare me. Tell me what's going on. I've gone on holiday before and you've been fine with it; you're well aware that I can take care of myself. Why is it now that you spontaneously decide to come too? And don't say it's because you wanted to sightsee, because all to see here is a bunch of inbreds and dairy farms. If you wanted to see America you would've gone somewhere that actually had buildings that are higher than four-stories. So what's going on?" Audrey shot back. Caitlin paled and looked down at her empty mug with only a teabag in it. Will sat there in silence. Audrey then flopped onto the other couch facing her father, her arms spread across the back, waiting for an answer.

"Oh and what's so special about my daylight ring? Why are you so desperate for me not to take it off?" She continued as her ring caught the light from the window. Before Caitlin could reply to her daughter's questions, Maggie opened to the door the bathroom, sporting fresh clothes.

"Mum! Dad!" She exclaimed in delight. Caitlin and Will both looked relieved at the interruption.

"Maggie!" Both parents said in unison. She glided into the kitchen and gave Caitlin a quick hug, then leaned over the couch and gave her father a peck on the cheek.

"What are you two doing here? I mean, it's great to see you, but, umm, Audrey and I were kind of doing our own thing." Maggie said sheepishly. Audrey could tell that though Maggie was happy to see her parents, she didn't want them to know or even be remotely involved in the Klaus drama.

"I was asking that exact same question!" Audrey said cheerfully, but her eyes were looking expectantly at her parents.

"Why don't you take a seat, Maggie." Caitlin said, gesturing to the couch, as she walked out of the kitchen.

Maggie frowned but complied. She sat next to Audrey and looked at her in question.

"Audrey, you're probably wondering why I sounded so… anxious on the phone last night." Caitlin started, sitting down on the other couch next to Will.

"Yeah, you could say that." Audrey retorted. Maggie observed this quick exchange, frowning.

"Audrey…? What do you mean she was anxious?" Maggie asked.

"I didn't want to worry you, but when mum called, something was way off." Audrey explained, facing her sister.

"Is something the matter, mum?" Maggie asked, worried. Caitlin was avoiding both her daughters' line of vision as she fiddled with her daylight ring. Silence filled the room until someone finally spoke.

"The reason we left London is because we weren't safe there." Will said suddenly, surprising everyone.

"What!?" Maggie shrieked; shock and question painting all over her pretty face.

"What do you mean 'weren't safe'?" Audrey spat out, leaning in. Caitlin looked at her husband; her eyes basically screaming '_what the hell are you doing!?'. _Will nodded reassuringly to his wife.

"The penthouse was raided. Everything was trashed. You see, I've made enemies across the years and they've been searching for our family for a long time." Will continued on calmly.

"Enemies? I mean, no offense dad, but you're like peace incarnate. There's no way you could've made enemies." Audrey countered, disbelief washing over her features.

"Well, when dealing with the Originals, I did. You know how Elijah Mikaelson and I had some business together?" Will asked. Audrey and Maggie both nodded in unison. "Well, I don't really know why, but some people were stroppy. His enemies became my enemies. That's why we lived in the countryside at the estate for so long. It was away from the city. It was for this family's safety. But I thought after all this time that we could move back to London. It would be safe, but clearly not. They trashed the penthouse trying to find something that could give some sort of indication onto my location. Your mother and I were out at the time, so we were lucky. I'm so sorry Audrey if you were panicking last night. The reason your mother sounded so terribly worried on the phone was because that you and your sister were in danger. My enemies could use you two against me. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to either of you." Will said sincerely, holding Caitlin's hand firmly. Audrey looked at him, her eyes the size of saucers. Maggie looked practically identical.

"What the actual fuck." Audrey said slowly.

"I know, Audrey, this is hard to process." Will said to his daughter tenderly.

"Hard to process? Are you joking?" Audrey yelled angrily as she stood up. She walked a few steps and turned back to her parents. "This whole time! This whole bloody time and you didn't say a thing! You should've said something! You can't just keep this sort of stuff from us, dad!" She shouted. Caitlin flinched.

"I didn't want to say anything as I didn't want you to be always watching your back, thinking you were about to be ambushed, Audrey! Please try to understand, I didn't want to worry you. This is my burden to bear, not yours." Will shot back sternly. Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Okay, let me ask you this. If you were so scared that either Maggie or I were going to be used against you, then how come you didn't put us in lockdown; never let us leave the house so we were safe? You know how much I love globetrotting and yet you allowed it, knowing full well I was in apparant danger!" Audrey spat.

"Your ring." Caitlin said quietly, finally joining in the conversation.

"Yes, that's the other thing. Why are you so desperate for me to keep my daylight ring on?" Audrey said, raising her right hand, so her daylight ring was on full display. Will and Caitlin exchanged glances.

"Well?" Audrey said impatiently.

"We had a witch to enchant it with a cloaking spell." Will explained. "Everyone's daylight ring is enchanted. The spell hides our location, so we were all safe, but for some reason, the spell has stopped working. We also had the estate casted with the same spell, so no one could find where we lived. And regarding the holidaying; I know how much you love travelling and I didn't want to deny you that because one: you'd know something was wrong, and two: I wanted you to live your life to the fullest." He finished, looking at his daughter pleadingly. Audrey rubbed her forehead, speechless.

"Are we still in danger?" Maggie asked quietly. Caitlin and Will looked at each other.

"I'm not sure. Our rings seem to not be working, so we need to find a witch that can respell them." Will said.

"Where can we find a witch then?" Maggie questioned.

"Well that's the reason why your mother and I were away when you two left. We were searching for a witch that could cast the penthouse with the cloaking spell."

"Well if the penthouse wasn't concealed then maybe that's how you were found. Maybe it's not the rings." Maggie observed, frowning as she began piecing this all together. Will and Caitlin considered this.

"That is possible, but we've only been in that place for such a short time. We only just moved out of the estate. It's highly unlikely for anyone to locate us that quickly." Will replied. Maggie shrugged.

"Well the only way to find out if the spell has faded on our rings is through a witch."

"This is Mystic Falls. It's a mecca for the supernatural, I'm sure there's a witch laying around." Audrey said, sitting back down on the couch, starting to calm down.

"But we can't just have any witch. There's a certain witch we need." Will countered.

"Huh? Certain witch?" Audrey frowned. She didn't realise there were different types of witches. She thought a witch was a witch.

"We need a Bennett witch."

Audrey scrunched her face, then began rubbing her temples.

"Okay, so we find a Bennett witch. Get her to do her witchy thing, then what?"

"Well we can't go back to London. It's not safe. In fact we should avoid England all together. We need to stay in an isolated place for a little while till things die down."

"How about France or Wales? You have friends there that live in the countryside, right? We could stay with them… There's always Italy as well." Audrey suggested. Caitlin's head snapped towards her daughter, her eyes wide and terrified.

"Absolutely not. We are not going there. We're not going anywhere near Europe. In fact we should keep to America." She said quickly and sternly. Audrey frowned at her mother's sudden outburst, but decided to let it go.

"What she means is that America would probably be safer than Europe." Will said reassuringly, tightening his grip on his wife's hand.

"Okay… Well then where? Audrey pressed on.

"Here." Caitlin interrupted.

"Here? Oh come on, I'm sure there are nicer places to regroup…" Audrey whined.

"I'm sure there are, but we're already here and travelling about could bring more unwanted attention. If we find a Bennett here then we may as well stay here. If we don't, then we have no choice but to leave to find one to cast the cloaking spell." Audrey considered this. Caitlin was right.

"I agree with your mother." Will added on.

"Well how long would we be hiding?" Audrey questioned.

"A few months." Caitlin replied after a few moments of consideration

Audrey grumbled under her breath. The idea of hiding didn't appeal to her. The idea of maybe hiding out in Mystic Falls really didn't appeal to her, but if it meant her family was safe, then she was more than willing to do it.

"Okay, we'll try to find a Bennett witch. If one's here, then of course we'll stay. But hypothetically, let's say that we find our witch and our rings are buggered, and she fixes them, then what? Do we just chill in this hotel room for the next couple of months till things die down? Because if so, then I'm slipping of this ring and going for a morning walk out in the sun." The thought of staying in this hotel room for several months repulsed Audrey. She would get so bored. Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"No, Audrey, we'd set up here; get a nice home, blend in. Make it seem we aren't some holidaying family that decided to hole up in a hotel room for months otherwise that just makes us stick out like a sore thumb." Audrey went quite. She was assessing the situation from all angles. She was not happy about it, but there was nothing she could do. Hopefully they could find a Bennett witch to deduce whether their rings were working or not, because not knowing made Audrey feel like a sitting duck.

"Fair enough. Just because we're agreeing, doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you for not telling me all of this. In fact, you've killed a lot of trust." Audrey said, glaring at her parents. Will nodded.

"I didn't expect to be let of the hook so quickly." He replied.

"You haven't said much Maggie." Caitlin said gently.

"Not much to say really. I'm just shocked. Really shocked." She said, staring down at her daylight ring as though it held all the answers to the universe.

"Well, I need a drink." Audrey stood up from the couch. Will and Caitlin sighed a their daughter.

"Do you have to?" Caitlin asked, exasperated.

"Yes, I do. Besides, I might meet a witch down at the bar." Audrey said as she swung her jacket over her shoulder. Maggie got up and joined her sister.

"I'll come." She said simply.

"Fine then. Be safe." Caitlin said, receiving no reply from either daughter.

The girls walked out onto the main street.

"I can't believe this. God, they should've told us!" Audrey growled, still pissed at her parent's dishonesty.

"I know, but let's move on from anger, Audrey. We should focus on what's at stake here." Maggie countered wisely.

"You're right, but I'm still pissed off though… Oh and we forgot to tell them that the Originals are in town. I'm sure they'll want to say hello to Elijah."

"Probably, but I do not want them to know about Klaus. I just don't want to deal with that. We've got more important matters right now."

"Yeah, I understand. Well I'm going to the Grille. I'm parched and in need of something strong. You coming?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I might just go for a walk."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"I'm sure. I think all of dad's 'enemies' are more based across the UK and Europe. And besides, we've only been here a couple of days, and this town is as isolated as Australia, so I think we're safe for now."

"That's true, it's just weird that our daylight rings are also like invisibility cloaks when you think about it."

"I know. All this time… Well, I'll see you in an hour or so. Have fun."

"I shall. Vodka and I share a love/hate relationship." Audrey quipped as she turned on her heel and made her way to the Grille.

* * *

Caitlin hopped of the couch and walked into the kitchen. She flicked on the kettle and waited patiently for the water to boil. Will was still seated on the couch.

"I can't believe we just did that. We just lied to our children." He said suddenly, eyes still glued to the off TV in front of him.

"I know we did. Thank you though. You were always one to think on your feet." Caitlin said as she fiddled with the tea bag.

"Well it was the best I could do. I just feel so guilty."

"Same… If it's any consolation, it's not like we were completely lying. The daylight ring, the cloaking spell, that's all very true." Caitlin said as she poured the boiling water into her mug.

"We just lied about who's after us. Audrey was right, I have no enemies, in fact; I'm rather liked." Will laughed slightly.

"We can't tell them. You know that. This is too big; we've talked about this. If he finds Audrey, God knows what will happen. I shouldn't have even let her leave just now, it's not safe." Caitlin said, panic trickling her tone of voice. Will stood up and walked over to the kitchen bench, he leaned over towards Caitlin.

"This town is isolated, Caitlin. They've barely been here. Audrey is fine. Trust me. We find the Bennett witch, she sorts our rings out, we lay low for while and that'll be it."

"I hope so."

"Me too." Will replied.

Caitlin began dunking the tea bag up and down in the mug. She was staring off into space. Will was moving his wedding ring around his finger. Silence filled the room as both their minds wrestled with a million thoughts.

* * *

Audrey walked into the Grille. It was about two PM so all the lowly and depressed afternoon drinkers dominated the bar. _Lovely…_

Audrey took a seat on the barstool, her hand cupping her chin, as her elbow leaned on the greasy bar counter. A gruff looking woman approached her; she was clearly the bartender for the afternoon, and because she was a woman, Audrey's charms weren't going to cut it this time.

"I'm going to need to see some ID." She said to Audrey expectantly. Audrey smiled.

"No, you're going to get me vodka martini with lots of olives." She said as she compelled her. The bartender looked at her and laughed.

"Bullshit I am. Give me some ID or get the hell out of here." She spat, her hand out waiting for some sort of identification. She was on vervain. _Well isn't this just bloody fantastic._ Audrey wanted to rip her arm off; she was stressed and had a lot on her mind and she wanted a drink. Now.

"Right then, how much will it be? Fifty? One hundred? I can keep going." Audrey pulled out her purse, but when she opened it, all she saw was a meagre twenty-dollar note. So much for bribing…

"All I see there is twenty, and that's buying you jack shit." Audrey was so close to ripping of her arm.

"Will this suffice?" A smooth, velvety voice came from behind Audrey as a hand snaked past her with a wad of several hundred-dollar bills. The bartender stared in wonder at the money, and she quickly took it out of the man's hand, but not before quickly scanning the room to make sure nobody was watching her break the law.

"I'll have whatever she's having." Kol slid into the seat next to Audrey and smiled lazily at her.

"Hello darling." Audrey couldn't help a little grin sneak on her face. After today's family revelation, some good humour was what she needed as well as a drink.

"Kol, what a surprise." She replied.

"A pleasant surprise I hope." He smirked.

"Let's not hold our breath." His smirk grew. The bartender came back with two cocktail glasses filed with a clear liquid and more olives than Audrey could count.

"If you want anymore drinks; just ask. They're on the house." She trudged off to serve other costumers, clearly a little ashamed over her 'transaction' with Kol.

"They ought to be free. That was a lot of money. You didn't have to do that." Audrey commented as she picked her glass up and took a sip.

"Oh I know I didn't, but I wanted to. You were practically red and I could tell that you were about to eat that poor woman for lunch. She's clearly on vervain and your charms weren't working, and you seem stressed. I wanted to help."

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you. And no, I wasn't going to eat her… Just rip her arm off." They both laughed, and Kol couldn't help but notice that her laugh was so rich and animated; so lovely, like honey or velvet. He also noticed that she was actually being polite to him; no sarcasm, genuine laughs, sincere smiles. There wasn't much snark or cockiness radiating of her. It was refreshing, and Kol really liked it.

"I could see that from across the room. So why are you so uptight? And I just noticed, you're being reasonably nice to me." Audrey chuckled.

"Well I see no reason to be mean. You just bought me a drink. But I can assure you, my civility wont last long as you'll probably say something very Kol-like." Kol considered this, and smiled, she was right. Audrey continued. "But regarding my 'uptightedness' if that's even a word… Ugh, it's an incredibly long story, so long I could probably write a short novel. Basically, my parents haven't been entirely honest, so we had a little Jerry Springer style exposé, so I have a lot on my mind and I'm just wanting to drown it down with something strong as any normal person would do."

"I guess everybody's normal then. Well if you want to talk about it, I'm always up for therapy. Apparently sex with a therapist is highly beneficial." He said with wink as he took a sip. Audrey rolled her eyes and grinned. Kol couldn't help but admire her smile; it was a nice, genuine smile. It wasn't the usual smug filled grins he received from her that were accompanied by sarcasm or some snarky remark.

"And there it was. I feel my civility disappearing, Kol, thanks to what you just said. But no, I'd rather not talk about it. I don't trust you enough to chat about my family drama. Too personal." She stated simply, as she popped an olive into her mouth, her smile dimming down.

"Ouch, Audrey, and here I thought we had something special." He smirked at her, enjoying her teasing and honesty

"Doesn't matter if it's special. You're still an Original vampire, and by my book, you're not really the trusting type. And besides, you're sort of a wanker. And you're terribly annoying." She teased, popping another olive in her mouth as she grinned at Kol.

"Well then Audrey, I guess we'll have to work on that then." Kol replied sincerely.

"Work on what?" She asked.

"Trust. Look, I like you, Audrey. You're not too bad. You're pretty damn entertaining in fact. So come on, let's build some trust between us. I think it'll be a smashing time." He replied honestly with a small grin. Audrey busted out laughing.

"Yeah, right, like that'll ever happen." She said with a roll of her eyes. Kol frowned but then quickly grinned again.

"I think it will. I'm rather persuasive."

"Tell that to the hundreds of girls you've compelled." Audrey shot back maliciously. Kol felt an ounce of disappointment. As much as her snark amused him, he preferred the Audrey he just got a glimpse of before: the one that was teasing yet genuine, the one that was being sincere and playful. Her walls went straight back up and her snark defences were flicked back on.

"Well that was quick." He mumbled, disappointed.

"What was quick?" Audrey questioned.

"Doesn't matter, darling. Maybe we should leave our trust building exercises to some other time."

"Some other time? Right then, I'll put it in my diary for never." Audrey replied snickering. Now Kol was getting pissed. He didn't like this. Audrey was just being nasty. Didn't she see that he actually genuinely wanted to get to know her? He would never admit it, but he did.

"Well aren't you just a treat." Kol said bitterly. Audrey frowned; she didn't understand his sudden mood drop.

"What's your problem? Wasn't aware Originals still experienced teenage mood swings. "

"Who said it was a mood swing?" Kol retorted.

"I did. Kol stop pouting. Find something with a heartbeat to sleep with; I'm sure that'll liven your spirits. Isn't that what you usually do?" Audrey said as wicked smirk formed on her face. Kol cringed on the inside. _That hurt. _It seemed everybody just assumed that Kol would compel and sleep with anything just to bump his mood up. In fact, he would do that because it did make him happy, but it was short-lived happiness. What really made him happy was someone to talk to, someone to banter with, someone to make him smile. He thought he found that in Audrey, clearly he was wrong.

"It's not a mood swing. Maybe I'm just bored of your company. You're not as fascinating as you think, Audrey." Kol shot back, an arrogant smirk etched across his face as he slid of the barstool.

"And you're not as charming as you think." Audrey spat.

"Oh I highly doubt that, darling." He casually ran a hand through his messy hair, shaking it out just to make it look even better.

"You can go now." Audrey said, as she too stood up. All playfulness had disappeared; their conversation had shifted dramatically.

"That's what I'm doing, or do you want to come along? You're right, I do need some sexual gratification to brighten my mood, and as I said before, sex with a therapist is highly beneficial. Maybe your sister can join us, as I'm sure she's feeling just as high-strung as you are. And she looks delicious." Kol said with menace, licking his lips.

Audrey nearly about snapped. The thing was, Kol wasn't teasing or being playful, he was being malicious, intimidating and taunting, something Audrey hadn't seen before and did not like.

"Stay the hell away from Maggie. You're actually disgusting." Audrey growled.

"I know, because I'm an Original vampire. I'm Kol Mikealson. I murder, I rape, and I pillage, right? I think I got that description correct." Audrey nodded, her mouth in a grim line.

"Yes, that's exactly right," Audrey took a step closer to Kol, looking up at him straight in the eye, "you'll always be the arrogant, self-serving, sadistic person that you are." Kol's eyes darkened, "and you'll never change."

"You're walking on very thin ice, darling."

"I'm just speaking the truth. Now aren't you supposed to be leaving?" Kol looked at her angrily. He was hurt, but she was right. He could be so cruel to people, so sadistic. Maybe he deserved her cold treatment? But regardless, he honestly was starting to like her, and she just turned around and rebuffed him.

Kol looked at her one last time, and walked off. He exited the bar and found the first girl he could spot: a brunette with a block fringe and hazel eyes.

"You're not going to scream, you're not even going to speak. You're going to come with me." He said bluntly. He didn't want to taunt, or torment. He just wanted to kill her. The girl nodded robotically and Kol dragged her a few blocks down the street and then behind a building. He pushed her up against the brick wall and dived his mouth onto the nape of her neck; his fangs piercing her skin sent pure ecstasy all through his body. As the sweet red liquid ran down his throat, he moaned. He continued drinking, her heartbeat slowing down. Just as he was a few mere moments from sucking her dry he thought of Audrey; her beautiful face, her long brown hair, her expressive green eyes and the things she said to him. If he killed this girl, then it just added to the list of reasons why everything she said was true. He couldn't believe what he was about to do but he dropped the girl to the ground, her heart still beating faintly. He let her live. One part of himself was screaming at him, telling him to rip her apart, drink her dry, while another small and insignificant part was telling him to let her live and go home. Do the right thing.

Kol looked at the girl; her blood staining her white shirt. She was unconscious. He kicked a nearby trashcan and sent it flying into the brick wall causing a large shattering sound to erupt. He looked at the girl one last time and blurred away. He arrived back at the mansion and sat on the steps of the marble staircase, leaning on his knees, he cupped his face. He was exhausted. He was miserable. Kol hadn't felt this upset in a long time, and it was all because of Audrey.

* * *

Audrey sat back on the barstool. She was so confused. First Kol was being all charming and they were getting along, then next thing you know he takes a right onto doom and gloom street and being downright mean. _What the hell!?_ Audrey looked at the two cocktail glasses that were seated in front of her on the counter, but it just made her cringe. She didn't want to look at anything reminding her of him and their little conversation of sorts.

"Audrey!" A cheery voice from behind her said. Elena Gilbert slid into the stool next to her and smiled; her brown tresses swishing around the sides of her face.

"Watcha doin'?" She asked. Audrey smiled weakly at her.

"Nothing really, just came to get a drink and ended up hopping onto an emotional rollercoaster instead."

"Are you alright? What happened?" Elena asked, worried.

"It doesn't matter…Well Kol and I were getting along, then next thing you know, we have a full on verbal slaughter session."

"Isn't that how it always is between you two?" Elena chuckled.

"No, that's more light-hearted bantering. This was different. There wasn't any playfulness to it. It was just… cruel and menacing."

"Strange. Well he's an Original. I'm not surprised really. Don't let it bother you.

"Hard not too." Audrey grumbled.

"So why are you here by yourself in the first place? I'm assuming you weren't on a date with Kol and that you actually ran into him."

"No, we weren't on a date. I just came here for a drink. Some stuff happened with the family. They're here actually, in Mystic Falls, they decided to join Maggie and I. Which reminds me, I know this'll sound very strange and rather random, but are there any witches in town?" Elena's eyes widened, clearly surprised by the question.

"Um, there might be. Why?" She replied cautiously.

"Well I need a witch to look at my family and I's daylight rings. See, there's a spell on it, well we aren't sure if there is one or not, that's why we need a witch." Elena frowned.

"Audrey, I'm lost."

"Sorry, well we need a witch to inspect our daylight rings to deduce whether our rings still have this certain spell on them, and if they don't, then could she enchant them again."

"Okay, that sounds a bit suss."

"I know it does Elena, but I can assure you, there's no harm to it. It's just a cloaking spell."

"Well, it's not really my business but I trust you Audrey. My best friend is a witch." Elena replied, smiling. Audrey gaped.

"You're kidding!? That's excellent! Perfect in fact! Do you think she'd help?"

"I think so. I mean it's just an easy spell, I'm assuming; it should be no trouble. I'm actually meeting her here, so I'll ask." Audrey's earlier sour mood had almost disappeared. The fact there was a witch here just made her day. She couldn't wait to tell her parents. Audrey was about to say thank you when she remembered a key detail: the witch had to be a Bennett. Audrey's mood plummeted. _Great…_ Before Audrey could tell Elena that important detail, the doppelganger had slipped out of the stool to greet a brown skinned girl who just walked into the Grille. She was small and petite, with a pretty face and warm eyes. Her smile shined a million watts. _So this is the witch._

Audrey listened in to their conversation. She was asking her friend to help Audrey with the spell, though the witch was hesitant. Audrey frowned at the witch's reluctance, but Elena persisted saying that she trusted Audrey and that Audrey was on their side.

"Well, can I at least meet her?" The brown-skinned girl said. Elena laughed, satisfied she had persuaded her and walked over to Audrey.

"Audrey, I'd like you to meet Bonnie Bennett." Elena said, introducing the witch. Audrey couldn't help but beam. Clearly the universe loved her right now. Bonnie was a Bennet witch, and Audrey was jumping for joy on the inside.

"It is great to meet you, Bonnie."

**Ok, not much of a cliffhanger, I think. Please review! They mean so much to me. The reason I updated so fast was because people wanted to know what happens next because I left the last chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger! So there! Now leave me a review with questions or anything if you're at all confused. I'm more than welcome to clarify! Thanks so much for reading! xx**


	11. Gaining Knowledge & Shredding Prejudices

**Omigosh... I am so sorry I haven't updated. It's just that I got writers block and I've been so busy with school... bleh. It's been like a month. Jeez, I feel terrible, so just to make up for it, I give you *drumroll* THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I'm not joking, this is like nine thousand words. So enjoy! **

Audrey sat impatiently in the Gilbert dining room; tapping her foot in trepidation, her nails digging into the sides of her chair as Bonnie examined Maggie's ring, tossing the band of silver throughout her slender, brown fingers. The entire family was seated around the wooden table, with Elena hovering behind Audrey in interest and Bonnie seated in the middle. After spending a good two hours with her at the Grille, trying to persuade her to help Audrey through charm, drinks and good humour, Bonnie finally caved. In fact, Audrey was pretty sure that she made another friend. She liked Bonnie. She was a strong character; she didn't put up with any nonsense. Audrey respected that, and it seemed Bonnie was warming to her. The witch appeared to have an undercurrent of resentment to vampires, but Audrey managed to get her see past that, making it obvious that if she can accept her best friend's vampirism, then surely she can give Audrey a chance too. After letting her parents know that she had found a witch more specifically a Bennett witch, Audrey was confident she had won daughter of the year. The Ashby's quickly organised to all meet up at Gilberts residence.

"Yep. It's the same for Maggie's as well. All your rings' spell has faded. But the spell you've described seems simple enough. I think I can manage it. Should be pretty easy, actually." Bonnie said, leaning back into her chair. The whole family let out a large sigh in unison.

"Thank you so much, Bonnie. This means the world to me. I truly owe you." Caitlin said, looking at Bonnie in gratitude. Bonnie smiled.

"It's fine, Caitlin. You just want to protect your family." Bonnie replied, sincerely.

"So now you just enchant our rings?" Audrey inquired as she gestured to the four silver rings scattered on the wooden table.

"Yep, that's about it" She said, picking one of the rings up and placing it directly in front of her.

"Do you need anything? Candles? Witchy stuff?" Audrey asked. Bonnie shook her head.

"I don't really need anything when using expression." She replied, still eying the daylight ring.

"Okey dokey then." Audrey said, watching Bonnie.

Bonnie placed the ring in her palm and closed her hand. She shut her eyes and began taking deep breaths, her eyelids fluttering. This lasted several minutes with everyone excluding Bonnie waiting in trepidation. Suddenly Bonnie opened her eyes.

"Done." She said, placing the ring on the table. Audrey frowned, whereas her mother, father and sister were smiling broadly.

"That was awfully fast," Audrey noted, "and quiet. I thought there would be a lot more action. That wasn't anything like Harry Potter…" She pouted. Bonnie rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Sorry to disappoint. But it's done. Whose ring is this?" Bonnie asked.

"Mine! Thank you, Bonnie!" Maggie said, beaming. The witch repeated this process two more times on Caitlin and Will's rings without problem. The last ring glistened in the sunlight, its small green stone twinkling.

"Yours, I'm assuming." Bonnie said, looking at Audrey. Audrey nodded smugly.

"That's the one. Mines the prettiest." Audrey said as she looked at her daylight ring. Bonnie rolled her eyes and began enchanting the silver band in silence. Several moments later, Bonnie stopped suddenly, a frown painted on her features.

"Is something the matter, Bonnie?" Caitlin inquired. Bonnie shook and nodded her head all at the same time, clearly confused. She scrunched her forehead and tried again, and again and again, but every time she was left with a scrunched frown. She set the ring down on the mahogany and looked at Audrey.

"Is there some other kind of enchantment on this ring?" Caitlin and Will exchanged worried glances.

Will cleared his throat before Audrey could reply.

"What seems to be the problem with Audrey's daylight ring?"

Bonnie glanced at Will and back at the ring.

"Well it's rejecting the spell. No, not rejecting it, that's not the right way of putting it… Um well the spell had faded on all your rings, naturally I might add. Some spells just fade over time, and this particular cloaking spell isn't a permanent one, it lasts for a few centuries usually, but your ring, Audrey; there's some sort of block on it that only allows the spell to be effective for a very short amount of time…" Bonnie finished explaining. Audrey gaped.

"Oh come on! How come I get the lemon?!" Audrey exclaimed.

"A week? How do you know that?" Caitlin asked, leaning forward in worry.

"Well I can tell roughly how long the rings will last for; yours will last for a few hundred years whereas yours Audrey will barely last a fortnight." Audrey sat there, glowering. She was annoyed that her ring; the prettiest one of course had to be the dodgy one too.

"Why the hell is there a block?!" Will asked. Bonnie shook her head.

"I honestly have no idea. All I know is that Audrey's ring needs to be respelled like once a week otherwise she's completely visible."

"Would you do it, Bonnie?" Caitlin asked hopefully. Bonnie glanced at Caitlin, and looked down at the table.

"I can pay you! I'll give you anything!" Caitlin said, panic eating her up. Elena looked at Bonnie, her eyes conveying a message of _'come on, Bon. Help them.'_

Bonnie complied and nodded slowly. She swallowed.

"You don't have to pay me, Caitlin. I'll do it." Bonnie said. Elena smiled triumphantly.

"Hey, think of it as practise, Bon." She chirped, as she sat down at the table. Caitlin nearly cried in delight; she was ecstatic.

"Oh thank you so much, Bonnie! You have absolutely no idea how grateful I am." Will nodded in agreement. Audrey joined her family in the pleasantries till something struck her.

"Wait a sec. What does that mean for us then? If my ring is to get top ups like every week, then are…" Audrey trailed off. Caitlin nodded.

"Then we're staying here. We have no choice." Audrey nodded in understanding. Elena and Bonnie looked at each other awkwardly.

"Um, we'll give you a moment." Bonnie said, as her and Elena both made their way to the front door. Audrey listened in and heard them sit on the porch.

"Ok. So now we blend in? Get a house, go to school, get a dog?" Audrey asked sarcastically.

"I know you're not happy about this, but at the end of the day, we're safe, even if that requires us to stay put here for a while, then it's worth it, and you know that." Caitlin said, slightly chastising her daughter. Audrey sighed and raked her hand through her hair.

"Well, let's go house hunting then."

* * *

Audrey woke up the next morning to the sound of a male voice. She listened in; it was her father, and he seemed to be talking on the phone. After leaving Elena's yesterday and thanking Bonnie another hundred times, the family went back to the hotel room, and Caitlin and Will straight away dived right into conversation about what to do next. Audrey didn't even bother listening; she just wanted to rest. She shuffled out of her bed and trudged in the living area, her slippers squeaking on the flooring.

"Good news, we have a house. I was just talking to the realtor then." Will said as he hung up the phone, packing it into his back pocket.

"That was fast. Compulsion?" Audrey asked as she flicked on the television.

"Well, yes, I wanted this to be a quick process. But I still feel it's right to pay the rent though. I don't want to compel my way on achieving a house and leaving some poor chap without any money." Will said firmly. Audrey smiled at her father; his honour and morals was one of the strong reasons why he and Elijah got along so well.

"Fair enough. But please tell me I have my own bathroom." Audrey said, walking towards her father. Will chuckled at his daughter.

"Yes, Audrey. You have your own bathroom and your own bedroom. You can breathe now." Audrey smiled; pleased that at least she'd have her own privacy while her family regroup here.

"So what's our new pad like?" Audrey asked as she jumped up onto the kitchen bench.

"Pad? Really, Audrey?" Will replied, sighing.

"Yes, really. Now answer the question, otherwise I'm just going to assume it's a shack."

"Well it is large, but it isn't a mansion though, otherwise that's conspicuous. It's already furnished from the previous owner, so we don't have to worry about that. I believe, it's just around the corner from your friend Elena's house, on Oaks street." Audrey beamed at that. At least she was close to the friends she'd made in this town.

"Sounds great. Where are mum and Maggie?"

"They're out." Will replied.

"Really!? Because I assumed they were locked in the pantry… Where are they?" Audrey pressed on, her sarcastic remark causing her father to chuckle.

"You're mother is enrolling you and Maggie at the local high school." Audrey groaned loudly at the revelation.

"Does she have to!?" Audrey whined.

"Well, it makes us less conspicuous and you said it yourself darling, if we're here for a few months, you'll get bored." Will reminded his daughter, who in turn, grumbled.

"Now, no compelling the teachers for A's. You know better." Will continued.

"Pfftt, it was a one-time thing, dad, let it go, and besides, that teacher was bloody bias, he wouldn't have given me a good mark, even if I deserved it, unless I compelled him. But moving on, so let me get this straight; we're now temporarily living in another country, we're hiding out from some wankers that don't like you in a backwater town and now I've been enrolled into high school. This honestly sounds like the start of a bad joke." Audrey said, shaking her head.

"I know it's full on, but you're a strong little trooper, you can manage." Audrey smiled at her dad's faith. Before she could reply, her mother swung the door open with a grin. Maggie followed behind, carrying some blood bags.

"Audrey! You're up! Guess where we're going tomorrow!" Maggie sung. Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't tell me." Audrey replied, less enthusiastically. Caitlin nodded.

"I know you're annoyed. I heard it all from Maggie, but you're going to have to bite the bullet. Besides, they have a football team; you might meet a handsome young football player." Audrey cringed.

"Oh God… Just stop." Everyone laughed when Will's phone rang again. He flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Yes. That's brilliant. Thank you so much. We'll be right over." He said into the phone. He snapped it shut.

"Time to go everyone. That was the realtor; he's waiting for us at the house with the keys. Pack your bags." He said simply as he began walking to his bedroom. Audrey and Maggie quickly went into their room and scooped up their belongings, stuffing them into their suitcases. The family was out the door within five minutes.

Will pulled into the driveway of their new home. It had a white picket fence, and small tree out the front, rosebushes smattered about the garden. Audrey was content with it, but it honestly looked like something straight out of Desperate Housewives.

"Ah, Will is it?" A man in a business suit stepped out of the car. He reeked of cologne and pretentiousness, with his designer sunglasses and his shock of black hair that was so gelled it looked plastic. Will nodded and shook the man's hand.

"I'm Roger, Roger Freeman, of Freeman Realty," the man smiled and gestured to the house, "well here it is; your new home. If there are any problems just give me a ring." He handed Will the keys.

"Thank you so much. This is my wife, Caitlin, and my two daughters, Margaret and Audrey." Will replied politely. Roger smiled at them and shook their hands.

"So Margaret, Audrey, are you two planning on going to Mystic Falls High School." He inquired.

"Yes we are. We're starting tomorrow." Maggie replied. Audrey nodded in agreement.

"Well that's wonderful! You'll get to meet my son, Chris Freeman; he's the current quarterback of the Timberwolves. I'm so proud of him." Roger said with a sigh. Audrey was not impressed however.

"Yes, kicking a ball around a field really does arouse pride in parents." Audrey shot back satirically, but Roger didn't notice, clearly too self-absorbed in his own son's great achievements. Maggie choked on a laugh; Caitlin smiled, attempting to redirect her giggles into a grin instead, whereas Will just rolled his eyes at his daughter's mockery.

"He sounds charming, Roger. I'm sure my daughter's cannot wait to meet him, and if we have any issues with the house, I'll call you straight away. Thank you." Will said, making it clear that the conversation between he and Roger was at an end.

"Fantastic! I'll see you all later then! Have a great day!" Roger said cheerily, hopping into his little red sports car. The family waved at the realtor as he drove away and immediately dropped their hands when he rounded the corner at the end of the street.

"What a knob." Audrey said as she walked up to the porch.

"Yes, you made that opinion abundantly clear, Audrey." Will said, his eyebrows raised.

Audrey giggled and the family walked into the house. Straight away, both girls blurred up stairs, racing to find the nicest bedroom, which neither of them snagged, because both were just as good as the other.

"Well that's annoying, I wanted the nicer bedroom to rub in your face…" Audrey joked, as she flopped on her new bed, which devoured her. Maggie stood in the doorframe, laughing.

"Of course you'd want that…" Maggie replied, and Audrey smiled as she examined her new bedroom's ceiling.

The family spent the rest of the day settling into their now home, playing a game of Monolopy that resulted in bankruptcy for Audrey and making muffins with the new oven that caused the smoke alarm to go off. Audrey was starting to like her new home; it reminded her of their countryside estate back in England; wholesome and warm.

By evening, Audrey was pottering around in her room, flicking through some magazines, and putting her clothes away.

"Excited for school tomorrow?" A voice came from behind her. Audrey covered her face with her hands and groaned dramatically. She turned around and looked at her mother's amused smile. She lowered her hands and plastered a fake grin across her face.

"Oh yes! I'm sooo looking forward to entering the hallways of hormonal and STI ridden teenagers and underpaid teachers. Not only that, but I might even get to meet Chris Freeman! Isn't this all too wonderful!" Audrey replied sarcastically. Caitlin laughed and leaned against the doorframe.

"Yes, it should be interesting. At least Elena and Bonnie will be there, so you wont be entering complete foreign territory."

"That's true." Audrey replied, stretching out her arms.

"Well I'm having a shower, and then I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'm half expecting a yellow school bus to be waiting for you out the front." Caitlin said with a roll of the eyes. Audrey snickered and yawned.

"Well at least I wouldn't have to walk to school. Alright then, good night mum. Love you."

Caitlin smiled sincerely at her daughter, pleased that everything worked out.

"Love you too, sweetheart." She responded and trotted back to her bedroom.

* * *

"Wake up, Kol." An annoyed voice said. Kol rolled over and ditched a pillow at the source of the noise.

"Oh stop being childish. Just thought I should let you know that I'm borrowing your Maserati." Rebekah said smugly, as she stepped away from her brother's bedraggled state and bed. Kol's eyes instantly snapped open.

"You're doing what now!?" He shot up out of the bed while Rebekah began laughing.

"Well that got you up, now didn't it?"

"You're not touching my car." Kol growled. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes I am. My car wont start, I can't be bothered walking to school and your car is awesome. I may as well go to school in style."

Kol groaned. There was no point arguing because Rebekah was just as stubborn as he was.

"Fine. But you're not driving it. I'll give you a lift."

"Well if it gets you out of bed, then that's good enough for me. You've been locked up in this room with a bottle of god-knows-what for nearly two days." Kol ignored his sister's disapproval and walked into his bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and nearly gaped at his reflection. He looked homeless; shadows under his eyes, his hair a total mess and not in the good kind and he looked in desperate need of a shower. After the ordeal with Audrey, he just wanted to hide out for a bit. He didn't want to risk running into her again, otherwise it would just turn pear-shaped and he was still wounded after what Audrey said, and in times of pain, alcohol was his best friend. He wouldn't let Rebekah know it, but in these past two days, Kol had been sulking.

"Just let me have a shower, Bekah. I'll be ready soon." He called out. He barely heard her reply as he quickly hopped into the jets of water. Within about ten minutes, he was showered and ready to go in jeans and a t-shirt, feeling refreshed. He hopped into his black Maserati and he sped off to the high school. He pulled into the high school parking lot and stopped.

"Alright, little sister, have a wonderful day at school. Send my regards to Matt." Kol teased. Rebekah glared at him but her scowl faded when something caught her eye.

"Isn't that Audrey and her sister? What are they doing here?" Kol immediately followed her line of sight and saw the one person that he was dreading and wanting to see. She was wearing a casual dark green dress that came up to mid thigh with black tights and boots. She sported a black leather jacket that made her look not only gorgeous but also a total badass. Her hair fell down her back in loose curls, the sun catching the chocolaty brown, causing some parts to have a golden reflection. Kol didn't even take notice of Rebekah or anyone for that matter. His attention was solely on Audrey as she strolled down the side of the school, approaching the main doors, chatting animatedly away to her sister.

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying are you, Kol?" Rebekah said bluntly. Before he knew what he was doing, Kol got out of his car and sauntered up to Audrey.

"Kol?" Audrey said as she noticed the Original approaching her. Audrey was still baffled by their spat the other night, but decided not to mention it straight away.

"Audrey." Kol said politely. Maggie stood there awkwardly.

"I'm going to get our class schedules, I'll meet you inside." She said as she shambled away, but Audrey didn't even notice. The only thing she did notice was that all of a sudden, she had butterflies in her stomach, most likely caused by his good looks. Even when she was so angry and disgusted and confused by the things he said the other night, he was still awfully attractive. _Oh come on Audrey, butterflies? Seriously? What are you twelve?_

Audrey shifted her weight on either foot, while Kol stuffed his hands into his pockets. Neither of them knew exactly what to do or say.

"What are you doing here?" Both of them said suddenly in unison. Audrey blushed and Kol chuckled.

"Ladies first." Kol said respectfully. Audrey smiled.

"Well I'm going to school," she said as she gestured to the brick building next to her, "what about you?"

"I'm a taxi service for Rebekah. Her car wouldn't start," Audrey nodded and laughed slightly, "but why are you going to school? Are you too, like Bekah, trying to get the same positive experience that this thrilling education facility delivers?" Kol asked jokily. Audrey chuckled.

"Aren't we all?" Audrey said with a small grin. "Well, my family decided to move here, so may as well take advantage of all the great things Mystic Falls can offer, right?" Kol nodded and smirked. There was another uncomfortable silence and Kol was internally kicking himself. Why couldn't he just diffuse this awkwardness and make amends for the other night? He wanted to sort it, apologise to her for the things he said, and maybe continue being sort of friends…

Audrey wanted the same; she wanted to yell at him for being such a prick the other night, but also ask why he was the way he was. She also wanted to know why the bloody hell he was talking to her this morning in the first place. But neither of them had the courage to do so.

"Well, I should be going now. This has been, well this has been rather uncomfortable," Audrey said frankly, "um, bye, Kol." She said awkwardly as she hurried off. Audrey's was flustered and baffled. She didn't even look back at him as she rounded the corner and walked into the school. Thoughts of Kol began fading as she entered the busy hallway, but the butterflies still remained. Audrey received dozens of stares, some in admiration, other's in jealousy. She was the new girl, and she was an attractive one at that. Audrey meandered down the hall trying to spot Maggie when some football players blocked her path.

_Well this should be entertaining. _

"Why hello there." One of them said with a brash grin that eerily reminded Audrey of Kol. He had jet-black hair and brown eyes. He was reasonably attractive, but he seemed like your typical football player: stocky build, muscles cramped under a varsity jacket, IQ of about fifty.

"Hello to you too." Audrey replied, with a charming smile. If she was going to go back to school, she may as well enter it the way she always did it. Vampire or human, she always made an impression on her first day, it was second nature to charm those around her with wit and confidence.

"And she's English! Well that just increases your hotness by like twenty percent." The boy replied. Audrey rolled her eyes and cocked her head to the side.

"Try thirty percent." Audrey shot back, slightly flirty. All three boys exchanged shocked and amused glances. Clearly they hadn't met many girls like Audrey before and it's uncommon for the new girl to come in with so much confidence.

"You're right about that. Well, I'm Troy. So what's your name? I'm guessing you're new." Another one of them said, who had shaggy blond hair and looked more like a surfer than a football player.

"You're right, Point Break, I am new." Audrey replied. The blond chuckled at the nickname she gave him.

"Well, got a name?" He pressed.

"I do. But I can't give everything away now can I?" Audrey said mysteriously as she spotted Maggie wandering the halls clearly looking for her sister.

"It was lovely to meet you all." Audrey said as she walked around the three football players who followed her with their eyes in interest as she approached Maggie.

"Yeah, you too!" One of them called out and three of them chuckled. Audrey rolled her eyes.

"I see you've made friends." Maggie observed, her eyebrow arched, looking past Maggie as the three boys began shuffling off to class. Audrey snickered.

"I try. Have you got our schedules?" She asked. Maggie nodded and opened her bag, pulling out two, crisp, white pieces of paper. She passed one to Audrey, who looked at it eagerly.

"History, math, geography, French, literature and art," Audrey said aloud as she read from the piece of paper, "math? Seriously? I thought I could skip that devil subject." Audrey whined. Maggie read from her sheet.

"We share history, geography, literature and French. We'll so ace French." Maggie smiled and Audrey smirked.

"I know we will! Seven years in France and you tend to pick up their language." Audrey remarked as she placed the schedule in her bag. Maggie nodded but then stopped when a thought struck her.

"Sooo how's Kol?" She asked expectantly. Audrey internally groaned.

"He's fine. Let me see your classes." Audrey snatched Maggie's timetable as she changed the subject. Maggie rolled her eyes at her sister. Audrey scanned the sheet and smirked.

"Calculus? Really Maggie? Calculus? You just want to show off." Audrey remarked as Maggie blushed slightly.

"You know I'm good at math! But hey! Stop changing the subject; back to Kol." She crossed her arms expectantly and Audrey scowled, but then plastered a massive smile on her face that was clearly fake.

"Oh would you look at the time; class has already started. Bye." Audrey replied sarcastically, putting an emphasis on _Bye_ as she began walking to her next class: math. Maggie sighed.

"You don't own a wrist watch, Audrey, and there isn't a single clock in this entire hall." Maggie called out.

"I know." Audrey replied as she marched down the hall. Audrey seriously didn't want to talk about this morning with Kol, not to anyone. It was awkward, uncomfortable and friggin weird. She didn't even comprehend how she got butterflies. Why the hell was she nervous?! And he seemed nervous too… Did he feel bad for the other night? Why didn't he bring it up? Maybe he felt ashamed and didn't want to mention it… A million thoughts still rushed through her head as she found her classroom. She peeked through the window and saw over a dozen students seated in neat rows, their pens scribbling on pieces of paper. She knocked on the door and heard a gruff voice: "Come in." Audrey walked in tentatively, greeting sets of curious eyes that watched her as she made her way to the teacher. She immediately spotted Caroline, her blond hair catching the light making it look like sunshine. She smiled at Audrey in surprise. The teacher stood there expectantly, with horn-rimmed glasses masking his eyes and a smock of honey coloured hair, wisps of grey touching some areas.

"And you must be…?" He asked. Audrey cleared her throat.

"I'm Audrey Ashby. I'm new." She replied politely. The teacher nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I was told I might be getting a new student. Well I'm Mr Cameron. Why don't you take a seat, Audrey, we're just revising over trigonometry."

"Thank you." Audrey said as she slid into the seat next to Caroline, who beamed in sheer delight.

"Hi." Audrey mouthed to Caroline who giggled. Caroline ripped some paper out of her book and began scribbling something down, then folded it and passed it over to Audrey subtly. She opened it and grinned.

_'Well if I knew that someone as attractive as you was joining my class, I would've dressed up more! ;) What are you doing here!?' _Caroline wrote said. Audrey pulled her pen out and wrote back.

_'The fam decided to move here. I know, hasty decision, but here we are! So mum wanted to enrol me at school; we can be math buddies! And noooo! You're gorgeous; don't be silly! Ok, gotta work! Don't want to get on the bad side of horn-rimmed over there!' _

Audrey passed the note back to Caroline who smiled when she read it and nodded in understanding and agreement. Math wasn't actually as bad as Audrey expected, Mr Cameron was a really cool teacher. He was gruff, but had a sly undertone of sarcasm to him, especially when he mocked the jocks in class, which Audrey found hilarious.

"So, what class have you got next?" Caroline asked as they exited math. Audrey frowned as she pulled out her timetable.

"Umm, literature!" Audrey replied as they walked down the hall.

"I'm pretty sure Elena has literature too." Caroline said as they walked into the bathrooms.

"So I wont be completely alone!?" Audrey replied laughing. Caroline grinned and began reapplying some lip-gloss in the mirror.

"Yeh-huh, you'll have friends!" Caroline responded. Audrey chuckled and began fixing up her hair. Audrey really enjoyed literature. She sat next to Maggie and Elena, glad that she knew someone in the class. Her teacher was discussing Shakespeare the entire time, and mostly everyone was bored out of his or her brain but Audrey however was completely engrossed. She loved it! Maybe it was because she was English… Her next class was a free period so she, Caroline and Elena snuck out and went over to the café across the street to grab a bite. Audrey and her shared some chocolate cake, which Audrey nearly died from. It was amazing. As they made their way back to school, Audrey stopped.

"Still hungry, and I left my blood bag at home. Wait one sec." Audrey said as she went back into the café. Caroline and Elena followed.

"Wait, do you drink from humans? I thought you do blood bags?" Elena inquired.

"I do both. Well I usually do blood bags, but if they're not available…" Audrey trailed off, as she found a middle-aged woman who was sipping some coffee.

"Hi. You're not going to move, you're not going to make a sound, ok?" Audrey said as she compelled the woman who nodded in obedience. Caroline and Elena both frowned, clearly uncomfortable. Audrey sensed this discomfort and looked at them.

"I don't kill them. I would never do that. I drink from them if I have to then give them my blood to heal them. I wouldn't murder in a blood haze. That's just not me. I've been at this a long time, I've learnt restraint." Audrey said seriously, as she pulled the woman's wrist to her mouth. Caroline and Elena nodded; clearly Audrey didn't have the same problem Stefan did, and the two felt better that she didn't agree with killing them and what's better; she healed them afterwards. Audrey quickly checked to see if nobody was watching and then her teeth sunk into the woman's delicate wrist and within ten seconds she placed her wrist gently down. Audrey then bit into her palm and squeezed her hand tight; blood dribbling out into the filled coffee cup. As the blood fell into the cup, Audrey continued.

"I understand you might feel uncomfortable, but please understand, people who are sworn to blood-bags do that because they feel guilty. They treat vampirism as a curse, whereas I have learnt to treat it as a gift. And by allowing myself to feed from humans every once and a while gives me the opportunity to let out that animal instinct that is rooted in us. As vampires, it's our nature to feed from the vein, and if we don't, if all we do is get our food from plastic bags, then we go against what is second nature to us; we end up bottling it all up, and when that bottle inevitably overflows, it's… disastrous." Audrey pulled her hand back and applied pressure to it with a napkin to soak up the blood. Her hand stitched itself up as Elena watched Audrey with intrigue.

"You know, that actually makes sense. I never really thought of it like that. A friend of mine, well a sort of friend, has a similar opinion. He thinks that we need to revel in it, make it fun, so then we don't feel guilty, because that results in a flick of the humanity switch…" Elena trailed off, her forehead in a frown. Caroline looked at Elena disapprovingly, knowing full well who this 'friend' was.

"Well your friend's right. Now I'm not saying go off the rails and feed of a hundred people, all I'm saying is that we shouldn't condemn what is second nature to us, because when we do, we feel guilty and we flick the switch. If we don't end up killing anyone, and we only do it every now and again, just to exhaust that building blood lust inside of us, then I don't see the problem. Animals eat other animals to survive, we eat humans yet it causes an uproar, what makes humans morally superior?" Audrey said as she stirred her blood into the coffee. Caroline considered this, and realised Audrey was kind of right in some respects. There were some parts that Caroline was a bit hesitant about, but regardless, she and Elena felt relieved that Audrey didn't actually kill people.

"You don't remember any of the last five minutes. You got lost in a daydream and now you're going to continue on drinking your coffee." Audrey said to the woman, whose eyes dilated as Audrey spoke.

"Come on, lets go. We have lunch now right?" Audrey said as she slid out of the booth. Caroline and Elena nodded as they walked around Audrey.

"Hey, I didn't mean for this to take such a morbid turn in the conversation route. I just wanted to clarify, that's all." Audrey said genuinely. She didn't want to scare Caroline or Elena off, but every vampire had his or her different lifestyle choices, and she wanted to let them know that hers were actually justified.

"No it's fine, Audrey. I'm just a little stumped. Never really thought about it like that. I've been told similar before, but I, I, well this time I'm actually considering it. But I'm glad you don't drink them dry though." Caroline said.

"Oh God, of course not! I'd never take a life just for a blood fix, Caroline." Audrey said pleadingly.

"I know. Come on, time for lunch! And you've gotta get to the cafeteria first so you can avoid being served mystery meat. It's feral!" Caroline shrieked, as the girls crossed the road, narrowly dodging some passing cars. Audrey laughed and they quickly entered the school. As they walked down the busy halls, Bonnie walked out of the bathrooms, nearly bumping into Caroline, Elena and Audrey.

"Hello, hello, what are you three up to?" Bonnie asked.

"Ran to Mina's for a bite, you know how I can't resist their chocolate cake." Caroline replied. Audrey, Bonnie and Elena grinned and nodded in agreement. They continued chatting as they walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. As soon as Audrey walked in, the sea of hormonal teenagers, the aimless gossip and the cafeteria stench overwhelmed her.

"Don't start. We've told the school to get set some tables and chairs outside, but they wont listen." Elena commented, noticing Audrey's cringe and surprise.

"It's just so… American." Audrey said as she drank in her surroundings. The girls snickered and walked towards the lunch line. Audrey stood there, inspecting the food in front of her. She snatched an apple and small vegetarian salad. Vampire or not, she didn't trust the cafeteria's meat, and she noticed that Caroline, Elena and Bonnie didn't either.

They made their way to an empty table and slid into the seats. Audrey could feel the stares of curiosity she was receiving and couldn't help but smile.

"So Audrey, how has your first day been so far?" Bonnie asked as she took a bite out of her pear.

"Not too bad, actually." She replied as she munched on her apple. "I've got art last and I'm looking forward to that."

"Be warned though, Mrs Downey is constantly stoned. She's so out of it. Like she's a good teacher and she's talented at art but she's really eccentric." Caroline said as she picked at her food. Audrey chuckled but before she could respond male figures came to their table. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie all rolled their eyes in unison. Audrey looked up and saw five boys, all in varsity jackets. She recognised three of them as the ones she met before in the hall. The one with the jet-black hair stepped forward.

"Hello ladies." He said smoothly as he leaned on the table. Elena groaned, and Audrey picked up that neither of them liked this boy.

"Don't you have a Playboy magazine to look at, Chris?" Caroline snapped.

"I'm waiting for next month's, Caroline, but that's not important. Hello again." He purred looking down at Audrey who peeked up at him unimpressed.

"You know him, Audrey?" Caroline asked, surprised. Audrey snorted and shook her head.

"Hardly."

"Well, what do you know; she has a name! But we already knew that, seeing as we've asked around to find out who the hot new girl is." Chris said, looking back at his friends. "And yes, she did have the pleasure to meet us." Chris continued on smugly, looking at Caroline who in turn rolled her eyes.

"Oh pleasure is a debatable word…" Audrey replied as she began taking a sip of her water. Chris smirked.

"So, Audrey Ashby. Proper introduction; I'm Chris Freeman." Chris said proudly like the name was supposed to silence everyone. Audrey nearly about choked on her drink in laughter.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're Chris Freeman?" She said, giggling. He frowned but then broke into a grin.

"Yeah the one and only. Heard of me?"

"Yes, from your father who couldn't stop yapping about you when he gave us the keys to our house." Audrey said as she sighed, her laughter dying down, but a grin still stayed in place. One of the other jocks snickered.

"Your old man advertising you, huh, Freeman?" He said.

"Oh piss off, Dean." He said and returned back to Audrey. "I can only guess he said some pretty awesome things about me, which by the way are all true."

"Oh no doubt. But I get the impression that like you, he's prone to exaggeration." Audrey replied lightly, with a small smile on her face, a smile practically conveying _'you haven't impressed me, so fuck off.'_ Chris' eyes widened in surprise and he was left speechless. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie busted out laughing.

"Oooooh." All the jocks said in unison as their obvious leader was just clearly beaten by the new girl.

"She got you there, Freeman." Troy said snickering. Audrey twirled her fingers through her hair and sighed nonchalantly.

"Well, the conversation has clearly met its end, so you can go now." Audrey said nonchalantly.

Chris' speechlessness ended when he smirked, obviously impressed and chuckled.

"Till tomorrow, Ashby." He said. Audrey saluted him as they swaggered off.

"Well that was fun." Audrey said trying to suppress a grin, till all four of them began giggling.

"Just to clarify, you're like the hot new toy here and Chris and probably all the other football players will try to have sex with you. I'm not even joking. They like the fact that you're keeping them on their toes, just makes the hunt that much more fun, so just be warned!" Elena said. Audrey bit into her apple and smiled.

"Who knew high school could be so damn entertaining?" She joked.

Before Audrey knew it, it was almost the end of the day, she only had one more period left; art. She walked into class with a smile and sat down at her seat. As it turned out, she didn't share any classes with Caroline, Elena, Bonnie or Maggie, so Audrey had to make friends on her own this time, which, for Audrey, was like a walk in the park. Before Audrey could begin socialising, Mrs Downey trotted into the classroom. She had wiry red hair that stuck up everywhere and massive spectacles. She wore a maxi dress with smatterings of paint and bangles up and down her arms. She looked like she just stepped out of Woodstock.

"Hello everyone. We're discussing Warhol today and it's opinion-sharing time! Hooray!" She said theatrically and in that moment, Audrey realised Caroline wasn't kidding, she was eccentric.

"So I want you to partner up." Mrs Downey continued. Audrey looked around. _Well fuck, I don't know anyone._

"Hello, partner." A smooth voice said behind her. Audrey spun around and was greeted with kind blue eyes.

"Hello to you too." She said to the stranger who sat next to her. He was rather attractive; with sea coloured eyes, light brown hair and fair skin. Audrey realised something; she noticed his varsity jacket and then remembered he was a member of Chris' little pack.

"Oh God… You're one of Chris' mates." She said; her lip curled in annoyance. He chuckled in response and nodded.

"Yeah, unfortunately, he's a bit of a dick if you didn't notice. I'm Dean." He said. Audrey smiled cautiously. At least he agreed with her on Chris' fitting title.

"Nice to meet you, Dean. And I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks he's a complete tosser." She replied, a slight cheeky grin on her face.

"No trust me, you're not!" He responded, still chuckling. Audrey smiled, and pulled her hair back behind her ear.

"So, Dean, what do you think of Andy Warhol?" She asked.

By the end of the day, Audrey was in a cheery mood. She had a lot of fun in art, from listening to Mrs Downey trail off about the existence of aliens, to talking to Dean about Andy Warhol; Mystic Falls was warming to her. For a human, more specifically, for a jock, Dean was a nice guy, and good to talk to. He was smart, cultured, outgoing and easy to get along with. He seemed to have diffused Audrey's prejudice regarding jocks, proving that not all of them are idiots. By about three, Audrey walked into the library and nearly bumped into Maggie.

"Oh, I see you've got some reading already. Such a teacher's pet." Audrey teased. Maggie grinned holding two books.

"Yeah, I know, but save the chit chat we've gotta go, Audrey, mum's here and she's getting impatient." Maggie said hastily as she stuffed the books into her bag. Audrey shook her head.

"Can't. I've got to finish some homework, and I need several books from the library and there's no point bringing them home. I'll be a while, so don't bother waiting." Audrey said as she leaned against the library doors.

"Not sure if mum will like that…" Maggie said, caution and reluctance colouring her tone of voice.

"What? That I'm actually doing homework!?" Audrey chuckled and continued. "She'll be fine and I'll be fine! I'm a vampire Mags, and an old one at that. I'm safe." Audrey said, reminding her sister. Maggie shrugged and nodded. The sisters quickly exchanged goodbyes and Audrey went into the library. By about five, Audrey was done with her homework and quickly packed up and left the school. The sun was dipping low into the horizon causing the sky to light up in a swirl of pink, crimson, gold and yellow. It was breathtaking. The crisp, cool air surrounded Audrey and everything was quiet except for the sound of a few insects and birds. The silence elated Audrey as she began walking home. Audrey passed several houses, the slow scent of mothers cooking dinner sashaying across her face. As she closed her eyes and inhaled the scent, a black sports car, a Maserati to be precise, pulled up next to her. Audrey turned her head to see who had joined her and when the window rolled down, she gasped. Butterflies flooded her stomach.

"Audrey? What are you doing?" Kol called out as he pulled the car to a stop. Audrey opened her mouth to speak, but words didn't form.

"Um, well I'm obviously walking, Kol." She finally replied, trying to put as much sass into her words as possible however she just sounded awkward. Kol smiled.

"I figured. Let me give you lift home." He offered politely. Audrey nearly about laughed. He was offering her a ride. A ride of all things? How about a bloody apology?

"No it's fine, Kol. I can find my own way home, thank you." She responded curtly and continued walking. Kol exhaled and got out of the car.

"Audrey, come on, I'm happy to give you a lift. In fact, I, I… I want to give you a lift." Kol said humbly as he walked towards Audrey. He wanted to make amends for the things he said the other night and maybe this was the way to do it. He barely knew Audrey and she barely knew him, but he still felt like he should make up for his behaviour, because he honestly wanted to continue getting to know her. However Audrey's butterflies instantly disappeared and she snapped internally. She turned to Kol, a subtle fury radiating off her.

"You want to give me a lift? Why don't you give me a bloody apology!? Or is that your way of apologising, because if so, then get lost." Audrey spat and marched down the gravel pathway. Kol's entire stomach dropped from Audrey's sudden blurt and he quickly blurred in front of her, blocking her path.

"Audrey, wait, please." He said pleadingly.

"No, Kol. Look, I know we don't know each other very well, but you are actually such an ass, you do realise that right?" Audrey said, crossing her arms.

"I do realise it Audrey! I'm really sorry for the things I said the other night. I was just in a bad way! I didn't mean any of it, I wouldn't touch your sister, ever!" Kol said, his eyes sincere. Audrey looked at him, and cocked her head to the side.

"Why?" She asked.

"Huh? Why what?" Kol responded, frowning.

"Why'd you do it? Why were you so unkind? I understand that you're an Original and everything, but it was unprovoked, we were getting along and then suddenly you just turn into such a dick!" Audrey exclaimed, flailing her arms.

"Well, you just said something that kind of triggered my bad mood." Kol replied, frankly.

"Oh so it's my fault then?" Audrey exclaimed in anger. Kol shook his head.

"No, it's not your fault, but when you essentially said that I was a shallow lothario who possessed no redeemable qualities and only slept around for short-lived gratification, I was offended, because… I receive that same opinion from my family as well." Kol shot back earnestly, his eyes burning holes into Audrey, who in turn was left speechless. She did not expect that. Was she really that harsh the other night? Did she actually hurt an Original vampire? No words formed at Kol's honesty, and Audrey felt something she would never think she'd feel when it came to Kol Mikaelson; guilt. She felt guilty.

"I, I, Kol, I didn't think…" Audrey stuttered. Kol sighed, glad that he cleared his chest.

"It's fine Audrey, but you wanted to know what the catalyst was that resulted in such appalling behaviour; well that was it. Again, I'm sincerely sorry for the things I said, it just all came out." Kol said simply. Audrey looked at him in disbelief; there was no sarcasm, no arrogance, no smugness, just sincerity, and Audrey couldn't help but admire it and she broke into a small smile.

"Must be difficult to admit that I hurt your feelings, Kol." She teased and Kol chuckled.

"Oh you have no idea…" He replied and they both laughed.

"But I wasn't kidding when I said that I liked you the other night. You are actually a lot of fun, so excusing all of this teenage drama, how about we-"

"Become friends?" Audrey interjected, "because I'm running short of them in this town, I don't really know anyone. So I think that'd be good." Audrey smiled. Kol looked at her. _Friends?_ He wasn't sure how he felt on that, but beggars cant be choosers in these circumstances.

"How about we make a deal; I wont threaten your sister or any other family members, and you…?"

"And I'll try not be so harsh next time. We want playful banter, not menace and threat filled exchanges." Audrey said, satisfied. Kol grinned and gestured to his car.

"Perfect. Shall we?" Audrey nodded as a cool breeze swept past the two of them. Audrey was satisfied that they sorted it out and she was happy that they could be friends, because she didn't want to admit it, but the two of them had such fun conversations, and she didn't want to give that away. Audrey opened the car door, slipt inside and sunk into the comfy leather seat and almost instantly was overwhelmed by Kol's scent; it was intoxicating. Now that her anger had diffused she noticed the details she didn't see when he first pulled up before; his casual V-neck t-shirt that layered perfectly over his body, his shock of messy hair that practically begged for Audrey to run her fingers through it, his confident demeanour and how he sauntered around the car to his door. Audrey wanted to kick herself; she was so fickle! Only five minutes ago she snapped at him and now she was attracted to him, once again. He slid into the car and Audrey looked out the corner of her eye and immediately regretted it because next thing you know all those butterflies flooded right back in.

"Ok, I'm going to need some directions, darling." Kol said as he started the car. Audrey flitted out of her reverie.

"Right, of course. Well we're on Oaks street." Kol processed this and then nodded. The car began moving and Audrey regretted getting in the car and Kol also regretted offering her a lift because both we're suddenly suffocating under the tension. The car drive was in complete silence, as neither of them knew what to say. When Kol arrived at Audrey's house, she instantly got out of the car. As soon as she stepped out into the cool air, she felt instant relief. The car ride was like holding your breath underwater until you can't continue any longer and when she got out of the car it was like finally breaking the surface of the water to take a massive intake of air. Kol felt obligated to get out of the car too and as Audrey began walking to the door, he joined her. It felt so much like a teenage date, with the boy walking the girl to front door and giving her a small peck before leaving. Audrey could feel Kol walking behind her and she didn't know what to say or do. She came to her front door and stopped.

"Well, thank you for giving me a lift and thank you for walking me to my door, that was very gentlemanly of you." Audrey remarked, slightly teasing. Kol chuckled and raked his hand through his hair.

"It was my pleasure, Audrey. Being a gentleman is second nature to me, you know that." Kol joked and this time it was Audrey's turn to laugh.

"I do now. Well, I should get inside." She said as she gestured to her house. Kol nodded in understanding.

"Of course." _God damnit, what the hell do I do now?! _

Audrey fiddled with her dress. _Fuck, should I hug him or something? _

Then as if they both had the same train of thought, both Kol and Audrey went in at the same time, resulting in a massive head-butt.

"Ouch!" Both grunted in unison, which caused them both to laugh.

"Let's try that again." Kol said as he rubbed her forehead. Audrey giggled and nodded. They hugged and in their embrace both immediately realised that being friends might be a little harder then they imagined. The hug felt so natural, so comfortable and Audrey just wanted to melt in his arms. They broke apart and Audrey awkwardly opened her door, she slipped inside and turned around.

"I'll see you later." She said politely.

"Definitely. Good bye, Audrey." He replied. Audrey smiled and closed the door and was immediately jumped on by Maggie.

"YOU LIKE HIM! I KNEW IT!" She exclaimed. Audrey shook her head.

"I barely know him, Mags, don't be ridiculous." Audrey replied as she walked around her sister up the stairs.

"I'm not saying you love him, Audrey," Maggie said as she followed her, "now that would be ridiculous, but so far, you like what you see, isn't that right?" Audrey glared at Maggie.

"Ok fine, I admit it, I like him, but keep in mind, I've only known him for like a week, by Monday I could find something that I don't like about him and then-" Audrey snapped her fingers, "all attraction gone." She walked into her bedroom and pulled out her pajamas.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet met on a Sunday and decided to kill themselves for each other on the following Thursday." Maggie commented as she sat on Audrey's bed.

"You payed wait too much attention in that literature lesson, Maggie." Audrey said to her sister who just shrugged.

"It was a good lesson! But back to Kol, you like him, I knew it." Maggie said. Audrey sighed.

"Look, I am attracted to him, but it's mostly physical though because like I said, I barely know him and he's just really good-looking… There's nothing more to it so end of discussion." Audrey said simply as she walked into her bathroom. Maggie smiled knowingly.

"There's nothing more to it…yet, Audrey." Maggie said as she walked back to her own bedroom leaving Audrey to mull over her words. Audrey looked at herself in the mirror and realised that she was wrong. Originals weren't so bad, she just let her prejudice get the best of her once again.

* * *

Kol walked inside with a smile on his face.

"Why are you so chipper?" Klaus asked, noticing his brother's happy demeanour. Kol shrugged.

"I had a good day, Nik." He replied and Klaus frowned. Kol walked upstairs and sat on his bed. He was glad he made amends with Audrey but now they were 'friends' and he didn't know what to make of that. Did he even want to be friends? When he hugged her, he didn't want to let go. He'd only known her a week but so far, he wanted to keep getting to know her. When he first met Audrey, he thought this was going to be a simple game of cat and mouse but this game entailed Kol confessing his feelings and being honest, something he was not expecting. _This is all purely physical. She is exceptionally beautiful and I'm just lusting after her. It'll fade._ Kol thought to himself, but he wasn't so sure that this physical attraction he was feeling for her would stay strictly physical for long, and he wasn't sure it would fade either.

**Sooooo, watcha think? Like? Dislike? Sorta like but touching on dislike? LET ME KNOW! Please leave a review! They really do encourage me to continue writing! FYI, I am swamped with tests and exams, so I wont be updating as regularly as you might like, but I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next couple of weeks! Happy reading, darlings! xx**


	12. The Library

**Apologies for the late update, but here you go! Have at it! **

Audrey had been in Mystic Falls for three weeks now, and she was really enjoying herself, much to her surprise. She'd met the rest of the 'gang' as Caroline put it and laughed when she discovered Damon was part of it. She had to clarify that she already had the pleasure of meeting him when she first arrived in Mystic Falls. Audrey subsequently met Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother and could see obvious some tension in their brother bond. She also got to properly meet Matt and thought he was the sweetest guy, however she felt pity for him seeing that he was basically the only normal human in their little group and must feel lonely.

It had been a little over a two week since Audrey last saw Kol when he dropped her home and she was beginning to get annoyed.

_Why haven't I seen him? Is he avoiding me or something? Well good riddance! _

Audrey huffed and shuffled off her bed. She was getting sick of thinking about him and tangling herself up in knots. She was a three hundred year old vampire and she was acting like a hormonal fifteen-year-old girl. If he wasn't going to seek her out, then she certainly was not going to seek him out. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and the sun was pouring in through her window as it dipped into the horizon; wedges of light were slipping into her room through half closed doors, and windows not masked by curtains. Audrey's geography books were scattered across her bed as she was completing some homework, which she really couldn't be bothered doing anymore. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up off her chest of drawers.

_'Having fun with geography? ;)' _

The message read. It was from Dean. Audrey smiled and began tapping the screen. He knew she had an assessment next week, which Audrey was so not looking forward to and he kept giving her heaps about it. 

_'Oh stick a sock in it. Having fun preparing for maths?' _

She hit send and smiled smugly. Dean had a math test next week, which he was also dreading. He replied almost instantly.

_'Shhhh! Don't remind me… Forgot to tell you; Chris is throwing a party in about three weeks, and you're coming, whether you like it or not. Pretty sure the whole football team wants you there ;)'_

Audrey groaned but was kind of excited at the prospect of a party. A party sounded fun. It sounded exciting. Moreover she could tease and lead on Chris just for a laugh. No matter how much he wanted her, it was never going to happen. The past two weeks, he had made it abundantly clear that he was keen and Audrey just kept rebuffing him, which just made him want her even more.

_'Hmm so the whole football team wants me there? That's not much of an incentive…'_

She hit reply and flopped on her bed, digging back into her homework, plugging in her headphones and bopping her head to some music. Her phone buzzed again.

_'Well I want you there. Now that's an incentive, :)' _

Audrey smiled. Dean was nice, charming, friendly, and not too bad on the eyes either. Sure she didn't get the butterflies that she got with Kol when she was Dean, but regardless, maybe something could happen in their growing relationship? Audrey typed in a reply.

_'Hmm, I wouldn't want to leave you and Chris in despair… Fine I'll go.' _

Within ten seconds he responded.

_':)' _

* * *

Audrey strolled down into the kitchen, opening cupboards and the fridge out of boredom, when Will walked in, beaming.

"You'll never guess who I ran into." He said, delighted.

"Probably not, so please share." Audrey replied, nonchalance colouring her tone, as she scanned the fridge.

"Elijah Mikaelson! Did you know the Mikaelsons were in town?" Audrey's stomach nearly dropped. Of course they'd run into each other, meaning they'll want to catch up, meaning she might see Kol again.

_Oh fuck. No, not necessarily, maybe they'll just hang out without other family members?_

"Elijah! Yes, didn't I mention they were here? I'm sure I did." Audrey said, forcing a smile.

"It doesn't matter now. I haven't seen that man in so long! We're definitely going to have to have drinks. He's actually invited us over to his home on Saturday. I phoned your mother, she's with Maggie and they're delighted." Will said as he pulled out a mug to make himself a cup of tea.

"That sounds great!" Audrey replied, whose enthusiasm was about as superficial as _Keeping Up With the Kardashians_. Before Will could continue, his daughter had disappeared back up to her room. Audrey fell on her bed.

_No, no, no. This is the worst. _

She pulled her phone out and sent out a text to Caroline.

'_Kill me. Now.'_

Audrey then decided to send another to Maggie.

_'You're apparently delighted about our now booked Saturday, are you?'_

Maggie responded instantly:

_'Yeah, I know what you're thinking. We'll talk when I get home.' _

Audrey rolled her eyes and sent back an 'ok'.

Caroline replied within a few minutes with a question mark to Audrey's meltdown text, so Audrey gave her a ring and told her of her fun-filled Saturday.

"Oh, this is priceless." Caroline snickered.

"Ugh, no it's not Care, please do not find my misery amusing."

"Sorry, sorry! You're right, but still, you're gonna have an interesting night and first thing Thursday, give me all the details! Because it is amusing." Caroline said, finishing her sentence with a mock British accent. Audrey groaned but an idea struck her.

"I wont have to, because you're going to join me." Audrey said, pleased with herself. Caroline went silent.

"Um how about no? There's no way I'm going. You've got Maggie, you'll be fine." Caroline replied, slightly desperate.

"Come on, Caroline! Please, it's like an hour or so of having expensive liquor and pretentious conversations! And sure I'll have Maggie, but the more the merrier! Pleeeeeaaaassseee." Audrey whined into the phone. Caroline sighed, and Audrey could hear the blonde fall onto her own bed.

"No. I'm not stepping foot into that house." Caroline said. Audrey frowned at her friend's sudden seriousness.

"Caroline, is something the matter? How come you're this reluctant?" Audrey asked. Caroline exhaled again and swallowed.

"Do I really have to explain my reasoning? I don't like Rebekah, I don't really like Kol, I don't mind Elijah, and Klaus…" Caroline trailed off. Audrey sensed that she was missing something vital here.

"What about Klaus, Caroline?" Audrey inquired. Audrey was not aware of the fact that Caroline really didn't want to delve into the topic of Klaus. In fact she didn't even know what to say when it came to him.

"Nothing. Ok fine, I'll come." Caroline caved and Audrey smiled smugly, but she was still troubled as to why Caroline seemed to go off when the hybrid was mentioned.

"Awesome, I'll come over and we can get ready together." Audrey said as she lifted herself off her bed and opened her wardrobe.

"Stop gloating! You're going to make me regret this big time." Caroline whined. Audrey giggled and nodded.

"Most likely."

* * *

The next morning, Audrey and Maggie walked into history class and were greeted by Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Caroline's warm smiles as they slipped into their seats. Last night, Audrey discovered why her sister was seemingly delighted about Saturday and was hoping she was just faking it for their mother, but nope, she wasn't faking it. Much to Audrey's chagrin, Maggie is hoping Saturday she can reunite with Klaus and everything will be rainbows and bunnies. However, Audrey knows, that hell will freeze over before that happens and that her sister is deluding herself. It saddens Audrey that her Maggie has become desperate, so while trying to deal with her current raging hormones due to Kol's immense attractiveness, she'll also be on the look out for a Klaus replacement to set Maggie's heart at ease.

As Audrey pulled out her notebook, Rebekah Mikaelson strolled into class. The six of them all frowned. Audrey got a taste of Rebekah a couple of times since she's been at the high school. She probably would've had more but she wasn't in any of her classes. Audrey could see that cocky confidence was shared between not only Kol and Klaus but also her, and it made her roll her eyes. The reason that Rebekah and her had minimal interaction was because Audrey avoided her. She decided that she should just dodge all Originals in general, as if she interacted with one, she practically interacted with all of them. Audrey just wanted to avoid Kol at all costs. She hated awkwardness, even if there wasn't supposed to be any between them.

"I thought you got transferred out of this class?" Elena asked, slightly bitter. Rebekah sat down and smiled.

"Well I got transferred back. Problem, Elena?" She taunted.

"Loads." Elena shot back and opened her textbook.

"Hello, Audrey." Rebekah said suddenly, turning her head back to her.

"Hi, Rebekah." Audrey replied, frowning.

_Why is she talking to me?_

"We haven't really chatted much, I know it's because you go out of your way to avoid me, and I think I know why, but now we can bond. I must say; you've left quite the impression on my brother, Audrey." Rebekah remarked, pulling out a pen from her expensive looking bag. At that, Matt, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline all perk up and not so subtly shift into the conversation, whereas Maggie just rolls her eyes, knowing the details regarding the Kol situation and continues reading her book.

"Is that so, Rebekah?" Audrey retorted, standing her ground.

"Yes, he's all mopey." Rebekah said as she zipped up her bag.

"Mopey?" Audrey replied disbelievingly.

"Yes, this past week he's just been pouting. Mind you, I find it hilarious."

"Good to know, Rebekah." Audrey responded sarcastically. Rebekah smiled smugly. She was divided about Audrey; one the one hand she liked her confidence and the fact that she was giving Kol a hard time, on the other, she didn't like Audrey's indifference towards her. Before Rebekah could reply class had started.

"Good morning, I hope everyone had a good weekend. Now, don't mean to be a buzzkill but I have a take home assignment to give you." Mr Davies said. The whole class groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah, I know you don't like it, but you've got a whole week to do it. Now, the assignment is some sort of presentation whether it be a speech, a video, a PowerPoint, up to you, on the Tudors, focusing on the notorious Henry. I've assigned you each partners so you can work with someone out of your social group." The class groan in annoyance at the prospect of working with someone they dislike and the teacher rolls his brown eyes. "Yeah, get over it. So top marks will be awarded to those with the most creativity. I want an interesting presentation, I'd rather not fall asleep, like young Mr Simpson is doing right now."

Gary Simpson's head shot up instantly off the desk, slightly embarrassed but also still stuck in a sleep-induced daze.

"Did you have a good nap, Simpson?" Mr Davies asked mockingly.

"Um, I did sir?" Gary said, unsure how to answer.

"Well, now that you're catching up on sleep, I'll presume you're presentation will be of top standard, so expect me to mark you harder," Gary groaned in annoyance and the class snickered, "ok, lets get your partners sorted."

Mr Davies went through the list he prepared and Audrey zoned out, waiting till her name got called.

"Mikaelson and Ashby." Mr Davies said and continued down the list. Audrey wanted to bash her head into a wall.

_Rebekah? Seriously? Hey, God, you're really pissing me off here. _

Even though Audrey wasn't really religious, she was praying for someone other then the blonde Mikaelson.

Audrey turned to Elena, Caroline and Bonnie who just gave her looks of pity. Maggie's lip curled in annoyance and mouthed _'this sucks'_ to her sister. Audrey nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'm giving you five minutes to discuss with your partners what your plans are and to sort the general logistics out, and then we're back to me talking about Henry and writing information out on the board, and you listening intently, because I'm just that riveting. Now off you go." Mr Davies said dryly, sitting back down in his seat.

Audrey could not be bothered. She just wanted to sit there and let the earth swallow her up.

"I'm thinking a speech of sorts. We'll make it hilarious and clever, and we'll get top marks." Rebekah said crisply, suddenly right in front of Audrey.

"Sure, sounds good to me." She replied, yawning.

"I'm sure it does. Come over to my house this afternoon and we can get started." Rebekah said, leaning on another desk with a smirk. She knew about her and Kol and just wanted to stir trouble.

"Why your house?" Audrey questioned, slightly challenging.

"You know exactly why, Audrey. You're not stupid. I'm certainly not coming to your house, I'd rather just stay in what's familiar."

"Well why can't we just go to the local library?" Audrey asked, getting fed up with Rebekah's snobbery.

"Because my library is twice the size and isn't inhabited by humans, that's why." Rebekah replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Audrey rolled her eyes. She was between a rock and a hard place; either fail the assignment or take the chance of running into Kol, so seeing no other way out, Audrey complied.

"Fine, let's just get this over and done with." Rebekah smirked triumphantly.

* * *

Audrey walked into the driveway of the Mikaelson's mansion. Rebekah told her she'd meet her there, not bothering to offer Audrey a lift. Audrey walked up the stone steps and paused before pressing the doorbell. _Come on, Audrey; pull your head in. Just walk in, do the assignment and go home. _

Audrey finally chastised herself enough for her to raise her hand and press the button. She waited patiently till the door suddenly unlocked and swung open, revealing the spitting image of Kol.

"May I help you?" He said politely. Audrey quickly realised that this was Elijah Mikealson. She'd never met him, but her father had said enough about him for her to know that he wasn't as 'spontaneous' as Kol, Klaus or Rebekah.

"Hi, I'm Audrey. I'm here to see Rebekah; we're doing an assignment together." Audrey explained with a charming smile and Elijah's lips quirked into a small grin.

"Of course, come in." Elijah stepped aside and Audrey slipped inside. Elijah closed the door and looked at Audrey.

"Rebekah isn't here right now, I'm sure she isn't too far away." Audrey nodded in understanding and subtle annoyance; she really didn't want to be waiting around for an Original to get their act together.

"I'm assuming you will be working in the library so you can wait in there where you'll be more comfortable." Elijah said, a smile still quirked at his lips. Audrey grinned however before she could reply, Elijah continued.

"I have to ask; you're name isn't Audrey Ashby is it?" Elijah inquired. Audrey frowned; how they heck did he know her last name, unless her father was showing photos of his kids to Elijah which was very unlikely as her father wasn't the bragging type.

"It is. How did you know that?" Audrey replied. Elijah nodded and chuckled slightly.

"Well I'm very fond of you're father. He mentioned he had a daughter called Audrey and I just connected the dots. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Will has spoken often of you and your sister."

Audrey laughed at Elijah's obvious attention to detail.

"I can't believe you remembered such details. You haven't seen my dad in so long." Audrey remarked, relaxing in Elijah's company.

"Well, I have an excellent memory. Please." Elijah gestured towards, what Audrey would assume was the direction of the library. Audrey nodded walked towards the back of the house. They strolled through halls with beautiful wallpaper and scatterings of fine art. Audrey couldn't help but admire it all. She had to admit, the Originals did have taste. Elijah and Audrey arrived at a large double door; the wood was coated in a cream paint, intricate detailing that was carved into the mahogany spread over the entire door. Elijah pushed them open and Audrey smiled in wonder at the sight that had befallen before her; isles and isles of bookcases all filled with probably hundreds of novels, each one carved beautifully with patterns. Some books seemed over five hundred years old. There were hundreds of hardcovers and even a few paperbacks hinting that this library was still being filled with the 21st century's novella. In the centre of the room there was a French chaise lounge and a coffee table holding a bouquet of flowers, all resting on a Persian rug. Shelves of books circled the little lounge room, symbolising that the tasteful dispaly was like the heart of the library. Large bay windows on each wall allowed the golden sunshine to flood in, lighting up the entire room. Light was reflected of the marble flooring, catching the golden inscription on some of the books' spines. Audrey wasn't expecting something so grand. This library was practically the size of a ballroom. Audrey looked outside through a French door and saw a veranda wrapping around the back of the building, with stairs leading off into the garden. It was literature paradise. It was peaceful. Elijah noticed Audrey's awe and smiled.

"I know; it is quite the sight. Niklaus was the one in the family for fine art; he shipped in all pieces that you see around our home, but when it came to literature; Kol took charge." Elijah chuckled. Audrey couldn't mask her surprise.

"Kol did all this?" Audrey asked.

"Oh yes. Kol has always been fond of books. When Niklaus undaggered him, the first thing Kol did, after threatening Klaus for the hundredth time, was retrieve all his novels that he has collected over the millennium. He then filled this library to the brim. Don't get me wrong, Audrey, we're all readers in this family, but Kol is the one who is especially keen on literature. About two thirds of what you see here are his." Elijah remarked gesturing the bursting bookcases.

"But that's probably over five hundred books." Audrey commented, her eyes wide. Elijah nodded.

"If not more. I apologise, Audrey, but I must leave you now. I have several tasks I need to attend to. Make yourself at home, I'm sure Rebekah isn't too far away." Elijah said, apologetically. Audrey nodded in response.

"Of course. Thank you, so much Elijah." She responded, smiling.

_Kol is into books? No way._

Audrey couldn't believe it. Someone so shallow, so arrogant and so unbelievable was a book lover? Sure he'd shown some moments of possessing some redeemable qualities, but they were only moments, not nearly enough to convince Audrey, however she never picked him as the type to be a lover of literature. Audrey sighed and raked her hand through her tresses. She walked over to the chaise lounge, placed her bag on top and began walking through the isles of bookcases. She delicately traced her fingers over the spines of novels and volumes, dust rising at her touch. She was entranced; she could spend all day in here. Before Audrey could pick out a book, she heard someone walking down to hall, towards the library. She listened in; it was Kol. He was on the phone, chuckling to whomever he was conversing with. Audrey panicked; they were supposed to be friends but she did not want to see him right now. She quickly hid behind one of the cases towards the back of the room and waited.

_I am such a coward. What is wrong with me?_

Kol sauntered in with a smile, animatedly talking into his phone.

"Cheers, mate. I'll talk to you later. Nah, Charlie, don't worry about it. Alright then, bye." Kol hung up the phone and stuffed it into his pocket. Audrey nearly about kicked herself when she saw that she left her bag on the lounge. Kol noticed her bag but shrugged, assuming it was Rebekah's. He made his way over to one of the shelves, thankfully on the other side of the room from Audrey, and began scanning the books; clearly looking for something in particular. Audrey saw that he had left the door open and thought she could make a dash for it. As she took a step her boots squeaked on the floor. Audrey held her breath and looked towards Kol who was gone from his original standing position. Audrey frowned and before she knew it she was up against the wall, a strong hand around her neck. Kol's vampire features were seeping through and he looked utterly terrifying. Audrey's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't have the strength to pull him off. However, just as soon as he picked her up, Kol let her go in an instant, realising who it was. He dropped Audrey and looked at her in a mixture of surprise, worry and regret.

"Audrey? What the hell are you doing here?" He stammered out. Audrey massaged her neck in annoyance.

"I'm not here to kill you if that's what you're worried about." She grunted.

"Sorry, I thought there was an intruder, and, what are you doing here?" Kol asked again in confusion. This was the last person he was expecting.

"I'm here to see your sister. I had the pleasure of being paired up with her for a research project on the Tudors." Audrey grumbled. Kol's eyes lit up in understanding and he chuckled.

"Ah, and I see you're pleased about that." He said.

"Well clearly you need you're eyes checked." Audrey replied. Kol chuckled once again, but then stopped.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to harm you." He said gesturing to her neck. Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Well, what'd you know; I got an apology. Five points for Audrey." Audrey replied sarcastically but eventually melted into a smile.

"It's fine, Kol. You didn't know it was me." Kol grinned, satisfied and decided to change the subject.

"So you're here to do some research then?"

"Keen observation, Sherlock." Audrey teased.

"Well, darling, you should be nicer to me, I can show you which books you need. I have dozens on Henry."

"No Kol, it's not you can show me, you will show me, and then you'll go."

"And why would I do that?" Kol asked.

"Because you want to." Audrey replied, smirking. Kol considered this; he did want to help her, but he had no plans of leaving.

"Hmm, that may be true. Alright then, darling. But I make no promises of going." Audrey shook her head in exasperation, a small smile still on her face and followed Kol as he walked to the other side of the library. Kol scanned the rows and rows of books in complete silence. Audrey watched him in interest. He seemed so content, so relaxed. This clearly was his retreat.

"Tell me, Audrey, are you fond of books?" Kol questioned, as he pulled out a large novel complete with a burgundy leather cover. Audrey nodded and leaned against the wooden shelving.

"I love them. I'm always a big fan of adventure and romance. I will admit; Austen and Georgette Heyer are one of my favourite authors. Maybe it's because I'm British." Audrey remarked smiling. Kol grinned, looking down at Audrey. He noticed that her green eyes lit up every time she spoke. Every word that flowed out of her mouth was spoken so animatedly. She practically exuded charisma. Her eyes sparkled, like little suns were embedded inside.

"Did you know that every time you speak, you're eyes sparkle?" Kol commented, cocking his head to his side. Audrey raised a brow in question.

"Is that so?" Kol nodded.

"They do. It reminds me of the fireworks on Chinese New Year; the sparks that would erupt out of celebration."

"So you're saying my eyes are fireworks? I'm going to take that as a compliment." Audrey said, shaking her head with a smile.

"Sparks. I like it." Kol said, more to himself. Audrey frowned.

"You like the word sparks. That's nice, Kol." She replied.

"No I like the nickname _Sparks_." Kol responded, smirking. Audrey looked at him and then the penny dropped.

"You're not calling me _Sparks_. I prefer _darling_, and _darling_ is patronising, so that shows how much I don't like _Sparks_." Audrey said firmly. Kol laughed and pulled out another two books, he walked towards the chaise lounge and sat down.

"It sticks, so get over it." Kol replied and fell onto the welcoming cushions, holding three large, very old looking books.

"You don't need to stay, you know. I just needed those." Audrey noted as she pulled out her notebook and gestured to the volumes Kol was holding. Kol ignored her comment and began flicking through the pages tentatively. Audrey watched him as she sat down on the Persian rug covered floor, placing her notebook on the coffee table in front of her; he seemed so invested in literature.

"So you like books huh?" She asked casually. Kol nodded and didn't take his eyes from the page.

"That I do." He replied simply and continued to skim the dusty old pages. Audrey smiled; this wasn't all like the Kol she met at the bar. Kol continued to read the pages in interest and then stopped.

"Here you go, Sparks." He said, handing over the open book. Audrey rolled her eyes at her newfound nickname and snatched the book off him. She read the page and smiled in sheer delight, where Kol smirked in triumph.

"Told you I'd be helpful." He boasted. Audrey nodded; everything she practically needed was on the page. She turned the next one and the next one and the previous statement applied to basically the entirety of the book.

"This has got almost everything I need." Audrey said, awestruck. Kol nodded and shrugged casually.

"Well I do what I can."

Audrey pulled out her pen and began scrawling down notes. Kol frowned as he watched her hurriedly copy material.

"Don't think you have to write all the information down now. You can borrow the books, Audrey. It's no trouble." Kol remarked. Audrey stopped her scrawling and looked up at him, her hair falling across her forehead creating a curtain of chocolate. She brushed her locks behind her ears and shook her head.

"Thank you for your offer, Kol, but this looks over five hundred years old, I couldn't." She said, gesturing to the open book sitting beside her, its parchment with light stains. Kol grinned and leant forward, his elbows on his knees.

"Audrey, it's fine. Stop being so stubborn, and take them." He said expectantly. Audrey's mouth quirked into a smile.

"Fine, but when I leave. I'm still waiting for Rebekah." Audrey said, gesturing towards the large mahogany doors.

"Ah, I'm sure my sister will be with us shortly. She calls it being fashionably late." Audrey grinned.

"And here I thought I was the only one guilty of that." Kol chuckled and stretched his arms across the chaise.

"Well I can help, you know. I happen to have a wealth of knowledge." He replied arrogantly. Audrey raised her eyebrows, her eye's conveying '_is that so?'_.

Kol nodded and smirked. "Did I not tell you that I knew Henry the eighth?" Audrey snorted.

_No way._

"Bullshit." She shot back and Kol snickered.

"I did." Kol replied and smirked.

"What and you went to brothel together? Got pissed together too?" Audrey retorted.

"Yep. We were mates. In fact, I was the one that showed him all of the best brothels in England, not to brag or anything, but I did. He was an arrogant ass, but a good person to party with. However, the whole _'I can behead whom ever I choose'_ got tiring." Kol said, his eyes rolling.

"_'Arrogant ass'_ you say? Well I can now understand why you were mates." Audrey teased and lifted herself onto the chaise lounge next to Kol, who in turn, noticing her change in seating position, took on a smug smile.

"I was uncomfortable on the floor. Don't let it go to your head." Audrey warned.

"Too late." Kol said, mock regret colouring his voice. Audrey shook her head in exasperation.

"Well I knew Georgiana Cavendish." Audrey said smugly, trying to top him.

"Duchess of Devonshire? Impressive," Kol admitted and Audrey nodded proudly but then a cheeky grin took hold of his face, which caused Audrey's previous smile to drop, "well I slept with her, so I think I knew her better than you." He boasted. Audrey's eyes bugged and she groaned in annoyance.

"For the love of God, can you stop with the bragging?" Audrey whined. Kol shrugged.

"Can't help it, love." Kol smirked and stretched his arms across the back of the lounge. Before Audrey could reply, they both heard the sound of footsteps down the hallway.

"It's probably Rebekah." Audrey commented, looking towards the doors. Kol shook his head.

"Nope. I know for a fact that my little sister lives in stilettos and I don't hear heels clicking on the floor do you? Seems my lovely brother is here to join us." Kol observed, snuggling back down into the cushion of the couch. He looked towards Audrey who just frowned in question.

_Which bloody brother are you talking about?_

"Nik." Kol clarified, reading Audrey's mind. "I think you should hide just for a minute while I shoo him away. The moment he sees you and I he'll stay to cause trouble, because he's an asshole." Kol rolled his eyes and stood up. Audrey frowned but then complied, blurring behind a bookshelf at the back of the library. She peered through the rows and rows of books and shelving to see Klaus push the doors open and stomp in with an expression of a raging storm.

"Ah Nik, here to immerse yourself in the literary world?" Kol said casually as he sat back down onto the chaise lounge. Klaus however did not look amused.

"It's wonderful dear brother that you're experiencing all that Mystic Falls has to offer, which is very little, but can you not leave me the obligatory task of being damage control to your escapades." Klaus said, his control on his temper waning thin. Kol paled but then immediately perked up.

"Don't know what you mean." He replied, seeming bored. Klaus growled under his breathe and walked closer.

"I mean the four people that you drank dry, and please, for the sake of my damn sanity, do not deny it. The killings have got you written all over it." Audrey paled, but then her anger began rising slowly.

_Of course. Why am I not surprised._

Kol didn't reply but instead stood up.

"Shall we discuss this somewhere else?" Kol insisted, almost desperately, which caused Audrey's rage and disgust to build faster.

_He purposely wants to leave so I don't hear the rest. I'm going to snap his neck. _

Audrey was about the make her presence known so Klaus and Kol didn't leave, but fortunately Klaus refused his brother's offer.

"No Kol, you're staying here. It was a bloody mess. Literally. If you want to feed on the townspeople, have at it, but could you please be a little subtle about it? I despise cleaning up after others." Klaus growled. Kol glared at his sibling. He hated being talked to like a child.

"Why couldn't Elijah just do it then, if you're so against being part of clean up crew?" Kol asked.

"Because Elijah would send you off on a guilt trip, Kol. I'm fine with you having fun, he wouldn't be, but I just want you to tone it down, he however would want you stop it entirely." Kol considered this. He was right in that comparison, but he just wanted to rile Klaus up just a little bit more for the hell of it.

"Thank you dear brother, you're assistance meets my eternal gratitude. Are we done with the lecture?" Kol said, keeping up his bored façade. Klaus' glare could have daggered Kol right there and then.

"Yes we are, now are you asking for your tongue to be ripped out?" Klaus roared. Kol smirked.

"Your threats are about as hollow as you are." Kol remarked and sat back down on the lounge, tipping his head back, as though he was enjoying provoking his brother.

"No need for the psychoanalysis, Kol. This happens again and you're back in that coffin." Klaus threatened. Kol shrugged and opened a book, signifying that the conversation was over. Klaus muttered under his breathe and stormed out. The cocky and slightly nonchalant grin Kol's face held vanished as soon as the doors closed. He stood up and turned to see Audrey leaning against the bookcase, her face blank.

"Aud-" Kol said but Audrey cut him off.

"I'm going." She said bluntly and marched towards her bag, swinging it over her shoulder.

"There's more to the story." Kol pleaded to Audrey's back as she was walking away from him. Audrey stopped and swung around.

"So there's more gory details? Please, share." She spat. Kol scrubbed his chin in frustration.

"My mate, Charlie, blew into town. Charlie is a bit of a wild card, so we get along and he wanted to grab bite. We got caught up in it all and yeah…" Kol said, clearly ashamed and trying to justify his actions. Audrey stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh so it was a joint effort then? Lovely." Audrey gritted through her teeth.

"Well yes, but it's not like I killed them all! I just…" Kol ran out of words.

"Well all is forgiven then if you only killed two people then!" Audrey shot back, sarcasm as clear as day in her words.

Kol raked a hand through his shock of messy hair and sighed.

"Sparks, come on." He pleaded. Audrey glared at him and turned back to the door.

"Don't act like you haven't killed before." Kol called out suddenly. Audrey froze in place.

"Don't you dare turn this back on me." Audrey replied, her voice dangerously low.

"But you have, haven't you?" Kol pressed. He was running on fumes now, trying to find anything that could keep his relationship with Audrey still intact. Audrey looked past her shoulder at Kol, her mouth a grim line.

"I have, but I don't make a habit out of it. I don't saunter around, drinking people dry for the hell of it." Before could Kol could reply, she was gone.

* * *

Audrey stormed down the hallway, almost knocking Rebekah over who was holding a laptop and textbook.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going? We have an assignment to do, remember?" Rebekah asked, clearly surprised but her partner's sudden and swift departure.

"Do me a favour Rebekah, get over you're disdain for public places. We're doing this project at the local library or school. I'll see you tomorrow." Audrey said bluntly.

Rebekah couldn't say another word because Audrey was gone within a second. She looked down the hall, the library doors open wide, and was greeted by a shameful looking Kol. Rebekah smirked in understanding.

"What'd you do, Kol?" Rebekah chimed at her brother who just collapsed onto the chaise lounge.

If he wanted to be friends with Audrey, he needed to clean up his behaviour, but how was he to change the lifestyle he'd been living for the last millennium? It's not something that can be done at the snap of Audrey's pretty little fingers.

**Cheers for reading darlings! Now I know, we're going back and forth with building a frienship to having a massive fight, and you're getting impatient as to when are they going to sort their perpetual sexual attraction to one and other and snog, but don't worry, I have this all mapped in my head; a kiss between Kol and Audrey is coming very soon, but you'll have to keep reading! Be sure to leave a review! xxx **


	13. Saturday Nights

**Hi guys, here is chapter 13, now I don't want to be a worry wart but my last chaper, The Library, didn't get a single review... :( Now I'm getting a tad concerned that enjoyment levels are dropping...? Regardless, I still wanted to post the next chapter. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it. :) **

It was Saturday and Audrey couldn't have been in a grumpier mood. She plodded into Caroline's bathroom; the mirror reflecting Audrey's scowl. It was the late afternoon and Audrey was getting ready at Caroline's for tonight; apparently it was going to be quite formal which just resulted in her mood plummeting even more. Her whole family were bothered by the idea that Audrey wasn't arriving with them, but they seemed to all be looking forward to tonight, hence why Audrey would rather go with Caroline, someone who wasn't all starry eyed over the Originals.

"I have nothing to wear." Caroline whined as she scoured her wardrobe. Audrey looked at her outfit and smiled. After practically fleeing England, she didn't really bring an assortment of formal wear, so she had no choice but to borrow from Caroline, who was more than willing. Her dress was gorgeous with a beautiful midnight blue colouring the material, a sweetheart neckline framing her chest and a fitted silhouette that hugged her body in all the right places. Because the dress was strapless, Audrey decided to have her hair down in long, spiral curls. She held the now hot curling iron to her hair and leaned into her hip; a million things running through her mind. Caroline stomped in holding two dresses by their hangers, a frown on her pretty face.

"I cannot decide." She said, pouting. Audrey smiled and looked at the two dresses; one was flowing, the other one was fitted.

"Well, do you want to be bold, daring and sexy? Or tea party, comfortable and appropriate?" Audrey replied, smirking. Caroline considered this.

"Bold, daring and sexy…" Caroline admitted and shuffled back into her bedroom. Audrey laughed and continued curling her hair. Within an hour, both girls were ready. Caroline and Audrey scrutinised themselves in the mirror; Caroline's dress was fitted but had three quarter sleeves, a square cut neckline and was a beautiful aqua colour, complimenting her blond tresses that were piled on top of her head into a loose bun, blond curls falling down the sides of her face. Overall, she looked hot as. Audrey looked at her reflection in a full-length mirror; her hair was a shock of luscious curls, reminding her of Katherine's standard look. Audrey opted for no jewellery except for her daylight ring, keeping the dress and her hair the key focus. Less is more she always thought. As the girls continued to survey themselves, Audrey's phone buzzing snapped them out of their reverie. Audrey picked it up, her father's name flashed on the screen.

_'You're late.'_ The message said causing Audrey to groan. She was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago.

"We have to go, like now, Caroline." Audrey said, grabbing her purse. Caroline nodded and swiped her phone. Both girls left immediately and jumped into Caroline's car. As they pulled into the driveway, Audrey couldn't help but notice that she didn't have any butterflies. Clearly the attraction she originally held for Kol had disappeared.

_Thank God…_

"You know, we should really just hit the town when we're looking like this." Caroline remarked. Audrey nodded in agreement.

"I wish. I'd much rather do that, you have no idea."

"Now don't rip Kol's head off. Let's try to keep this clean." Caroline said sincerely.

"I make no promises… But I told you what happened the other week at the library." Audrey fidgeted with her dress.

"Yeah, but this is Kol Mikaelson, Audrey. Did you expect anything more from him?" Caroline replied, reminding Audrey how deluded she was.

"I actually did… Whatever, that's not important. Let's just get this over with." Audrey said hastily.

Both girls' heels were clicking in unison as they made their way towards the door, and as if they had the same train of thought, both girls fluffed their hair. Before Audrey could knock on the door, it swung open, the butler holding it open for them to enter. Audrey and Caroline walked inside, thanking the middle-aged butler and both were surprised at the sight before them; dozens of people were scattered throughout the main foyer and the dining area chatting aimlessly while waiters walked around with champagne flutes dominating their trays. Audrey and Caroline frowned in confusion; they assumed this was an intimate gathering, with just Audrey's family and Elijah's, but there was close to forty people here. This was more of a small party. Both girls looked at each other, shrugged and decided to go along with it.

* * *

"Well this is boring." Kol sighed, as he swiped a filled champagne flute of a waiter's tray. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Tell me why is Elijah doing this again?" Kol continued as he sipped the bubbly, gold liquid.

"He wanted to catch up with William Ashby again but decided to invite some other mutual friends of theirs." Klaus replied, scanning the room.

"Yes I know that, but why are there so many people? I don't mind parties, but I just assumed this would be smaller." Kol gestured to the throng of people.

"Our darling sister decided to invite close to a dozen of her school friends…" Klaus responded, causing Kol to snicker. _Typical Bekah._

"Well if she's inviting mates, I'm doing the same. Might get Charlie to swing by and we can liven this up." Kol chirped as he sculled down his champagne.

Kol was disappointed about what happened with Audrey last week and he knew that he wrecked his chance, so why not invite Charlie and have some fun? Clearly Audrey wasn't coming tonight and he hadn't heard from her all week, so it was time to move on and return to one of the most feared vampire of all time; none of this 'sparing humans' crap. He did that once and it got him nowhere, all he felt was weak and pathetic. He pulled out his phone and typed in a message to Charlie.

_'Oi mate, come by. Got a 'party' happening that needs your assistance.'_ He hit send and smiled smugly, knowing that he and Charlie were going to have a blast, especially when Kol noticed a bunch of Rebekah's friends getting a bit tipsy and very flirty.

Kol swiped another glass of champagne and cocked his head towards his brother.

"You can join Charlie and I if you like. I can see you're also getting bored."

"I'll put that under consideration Kol, but I will admit, I am getting tired of avoiding Margaret. She clearly wants to give our relationship of sorts another try."

"Desperation is a turn off for you I see." Kol commented. Klaus nodded and sipped his drink.

"Clearly. We have one Ashby sister here I see, but where might the other be?" Klaus replied, clearly goading Kol.

"I'm sure she's off somewhere spreading her message of vegetarian and peacekeeping vampires." Kol responded nonchalantly.

"Well-" Klaus was about to reply, but the front door swinging open caught both brothers' attention.

Klaus and Kol just gaped at the sight before them; there stepping through the door was Audrey and Caroline.

Kol's stomach completely dropped. Audrey walked into the foyer, her hair in beautiful curls and her dress… Her dress wasn't of this earth. It shaped her body perfectly; her hourglass figure was causing him to get dizzy. To say she was beautiful would be insulting. Audrey Ashby was beyond beautiful. She was the embodiment of perfection. After several heavy second, Kol finally noticed who was standing next her: Caroline Forbes. Kol looked at his brother and saw the look on his face matched his; like Kol, Klaus was in complete and utter awe. Audrey walked inside, her heels clicking on the marble flooring. Kol hoped she would walk his way but she went the complete opposite direction, with Caroline following behind. Kol looked at Klaus, both their expressions very similar.

"Well this night just go a whole lot more interesting." Klaus remarked. Kol nodded and became determined not to let Audrey's presence bother him, but the fact that her arrival felt like a supernova left Kol knowing that his determination was going to crumble.

Audrey walked over to her father who was in deep conversation with a middle-aged man with horn-rimmed glasses.

"Evening." She said dryly. Will paused and regarded his daughter in relief and horror.

"What are you wearing?" He said, looking at her outfit in horror.

"A dress." She replied.

"No that's a top." Caitlin said, joining the conversation and gesturing to her daughter's outfit.

She rolled her eyes at her parent's disapproval and sauntered past him to a waiter. She took a champagne flute and swigged it.

"Easy, don't want to get wasted." Caroline said as she too took a sip from her glass.

"I'd rather be drunk than sober to get through this terrible evening." Audrey scanned through the faces in the small crowds. Caroline snickered but then stopped suddenly, her eyes zoomed in one someone behind Audrey. Audrey frowned and turned, seeing none other than Klaus Mikaelson gazing at Caroline. Audrey looked back at Caroline and saw a blush creeping to her cheeks. The pieces began falling together; Klaus' besotted look, Caroline's reddened cheeks: Klaus was in love with her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Audrey groaned. Caroline snapped out of her reverie of nervousness and looked at Audrey.

"What?" She questioned innocently.

"That's why you were so reluctant to come. Klaus is in love with you and you're blushing." Audrey said disbelievingly. Caroline's eyes widened.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Caroline rebuffed.

"Stop deflecting, Caroline. You're terrible at it." Caroline looked towards the floor guiltily and Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I need another drink." She continued and walked towards the nearest waiter she could find. As she approached the filled tray, her hands eager, she turned back towards where she left Caroline to see the hybrid nervously walking towards her. Never in her life has she seen Klaus behave like this. She was planning on returning to Caroline but she was clearly preoccupied. Audrey sculled her champagne in annoyance and walked into the dining area to find Maggie but instead saw a muscular back, wrapped in a suit chatting to a bunch of teenage girls who Audrey recognised were from some of her classes. Audrey's heart stopped when she realised who it was. Kol turned around as a waiter walked behind him to swipe a drink from his tray but he stopped suddenly, seeing Audrey from across the room. Their eyes met, electricity sparking from one side of the room to the other. Audrey looked him up and down and she nearly about passed out; the suit, his hair, him; everything just made her melt. _So much for having 'no attraction'._

Kol looked at her, his face conveying the only emotion of surprise but his eyes saying so much more. Audrey couldn't do or say anything, so with her eyes wide, she walked right out of the room without even looking back at Kol.

_He's a terrible, terrible person. He's Kol Mikaelson. He kills for fun. He doesn't like you; he just wants to play you, and he wont change. Remember how he killed those people the other week. Remember that. _

As Audrey reprimanded herself internally, she walked right into Maggie.

"Audrey, far out, where the bloody hell have you been?" Maggie said with a mix of delight and annoyance.

"Around." Audrey replied, clearly distracted. Maggie shrugged and launched into a tirade of Klaus, her homework and other topics that Audrey couldn't listen to.

"You're not listening are you?" Maggie sighed.

"Not in the slightest. I'm sorry, Mags. I'm distracted." Audrey said honestly.

"Clearly…" Maggie grumbled, leaving Audrey being swept by a wave of guilt.

"Well have you seen and talked to Klaus?" Audrey asked, trying to cheer her sister up but then immediately regretted asking that question; she was going to have to tell Maggie about Caroline.

"Yes, but I feel as though he's avoiding me…" Maggie muttered. Audrey paused; how was she going to word this? But as she delicately formed her sentence together, the words came pouring out.

"Mags, look, I'm going to have to be blunt. You and Klaus aren't going to reunite."

Maggie looked at her in question.

"How could you think that?!" Maggie spat.

"Because he's in love with someone else!" Audrey blurted out, causing Maggie's whole face to pale. Audrey's entire body flooded with guilt. _Why cant you just keep a lid on it?_

"What?" She spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry, Maggie, but Klaus has moved on, you need to do the same. I have watched you for years fall over yourself for him and it kills me because you deserve so much better." Audrey said desperately. She felt horrible, but she needed her sister to get on with her life. Klaus was clearly infatuated with Caroline and Maggie needed to understand that all the flirting in the world wasn't going to change that.

Audrey spent the next half hour or so with her sister sitting in corner, explaining to her what she saw in Klaus' face when he looked at Caroline, how Caroline blushed in response and Caroline's refusal to talk about it; something was clearly going on and Maggie needed to let Klaus go. Audrey finished and took in a deep breath. Maggie's eyes were wet and Audrey knew that this wasn't about Klaus, it was deeper than that, this was about Maggie's own insecurity.

"I don't know why, but I'm glad." Maggie said suddenly. Audrey frowned in question.

"I've always been so stuck on him, thinking I had a chance but now I know that I don't, it's like I'm free."

"Liberation can come in many forms." Audrey said wisely. Maggie nodded and glugged down some water.

"Well, Caroline is strong, she can handle him, I'm not worried. He was always a bit of a prick to me wasn't he?" Maggie asked rhetorically.

"You've finally realised!" Audrey said pleased.

"Well, I was blinded by love and all that. But, you're right, I deserve better than him." Maggie nodded to herself, cementing in the idea that it was time to move on.

Audrey was beaming; overjoyed at the fact that her sister was finally letting Klaus go, hence overpowering her own insecurities. It was like she was proving to herself her worth.

"I have to admit, I can't believe Klaus was acting that way with Caroline, I mean this is Klaus we're talking about." Maggie said disbelievingly.

"Oh I know, but you should have seen him. He was like a love sick puppy and I'm not exaggerating."

The girls giggled and continued chatting till Maggie spotted someone across the room.

"That's my research partner, Tina, for calculus. I just need to talk to her, can I…?" Maggie asked, insinuating that she was asking permission to leave.

"Of course, it's fine, Mags." Audrey replied, smiling.

"I'll be back."

"It's no hurry. I'll probably be over at buffet. The desert section is giving me the look." Audrey said, glancing at the cakes and selection of fruits, delicately placed in trays of chocolate and cream. Maggie laughed and walked over to Tina who greeted Maggie with a bright smile.

Audrey shuffled out of her chair, not very gracefully and strode over to the desert table. As she trotted over, eyeing a profiterole that was basically been giving her the 'come hither' eyes all night, she ran into a strong build. She looked upward and was met with a brash grin.

"Watch your step there, darling." The man said, with handsome features and a thick Mancunian accent.

"Sorry about that." Audrey replied politely. The man nodded and smirked, his blue eyes dancing in delight.

"Don't apologise, because if you didn't run into me, then we wouldn't be chatting right now." He flirted. Audrey looked at him disbelievingly. _Seriously, this is your flirting technique?_

"Very true. Well, nice chatting to you. Bye."

The man grabbed hold of Audrey's forearm as she tried to snake past him.

"Now that's not very nice now is it." He chastised teasingly.

"Sweetie, I'd just stop while you're ahead. It's not happening." Audrey said crisply.

"Feisty. I like it. The name's Charlie."

"Hm, if I said it was a pleasure to meet you, I think we both know that'd be a lie." Audrey was growing fed up. He was like a carbon copy of Kol.

Charlie cracked up laughing.

"Well you are certainly a treat. I'd love to learn your name." Audrey rolled her eyes but she froze up suddenly when Kol approached them.

"Charlie, I told you not to come-" Kol said rolling his eyes at his friend's typical defiance but then stopped when he realised whom Charlie was speaking to. Audrey was the last person Kol wanted Charlie speaking to.

"Mate, you can't tell me to come then suddenly change your mind. Not how it works and besides I'm already here." Charlie responded and then smirked at Audrey.

"Come on, I want a name. You're the most attractive girl here." He said, attempting to charm Audrey.

At that, Kol's temper flared. After realising Audrey was here he sent another text to Charlie telling him not to come as knowing Charlie, he'd just cause trouble and Audrey would connect him to Kol, causing her to think even less of him, but now that he was here and hitting on Audrey; Kol was getting pissed.

"Ok, Charlie, time to go." Kol said coolly, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Wait, Charlie? This is Charlie?" Audrey spat, realising whom Charlie was.

"Oooh, so I've been mentioned. Maybe I do have a chance."

"No, mate. You have a chance when hell freezes over." Kol growled, causing Charlie to frown.

Audrey turned her steely gaze onto Kol who, when meeting her vivid green eyes, looked unusually uncomfortable.

"So this is the Charlie you blamed all your misdemeanours on?" Audrey questioned sternly.

"Misdemeanours? What'd I do this time?" Charlie chuckled in amusement; his earlier frown breaking away.

"Charlie, I'm not kidding. Leave." Kol spoke, venom oozing out of his words. Charlie cocked a brow in question but took the hint and shrugged, sighing in disappointment.

"Fine. Seems Kol here wants to keep you all to himself. It's a shame; I think we would've had a lot of fun, Audrey." He smirked at her.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Audrey said, her arms folded. Charlie chuckled and swaggered past the pair, approaching a group of girls who began giggling at his arrival. Kol continued glaring at Charlie as he began flirting with some brunette with a dress that barely covered her ass. Audrey cleared her throat to grab his attention and snap him out of his icy gaze.

"I can honestly understand why you're friends with him; he's a complete dick." Audrey spoke bluntly. Kol turned to her and his earlier annoyance dispersed.

"Sorry about him, Sparks." Kol said, sincerity lacing his tone. "And you're right, he is a dick." Audrey rolled her eyes, her previous scowl loosening. Kol was about to say something until he noticed Tracy, a girl he was flirting with earlier before scouring the room, clearly looking for him. She was bound to interrupt their conversation, throwing herself over Kol and irritating them both. An idea struck Kol so fast; he was already proposing it to Audrey.

"Quick question," Kol said hastily and Audrey looked at him in question. "You don't mind storage cupboards do you?" She frowned and Kol grabbed her forearm, quickly rounding a corner. Kol opened the first door he saw and shoved Audrey inside, muffling out her protests. He poked his head out of the door; spotting Tracy wandering aimlessly around trying to find him. Kol smirked and slipped his head inside the closet, but his smirk vanished when he bumped into Audrey's chest. Audrey's heartbeat quickened when their chests touched, not only was the cupboard in complete darkness, it was also incredibly tiny; probably a meter wide at most, but Audrey could feel a shelving unit behind her that caused her to be right up close to him. Kol shuffled back awkwardly but the space between them was a little under a foot.

"You just had to choose the smallest cupboard, didn't you?" Audrey whispered, with fake annoyance even though the intimacy was about to cause her a heart palpitation.

"Well it was the closest." Kol reasoned

"I don't care! And why the bloody hell are we even in a cupboard anyway?!"

"Well I'm hiding."

"Hiding? From who?"

"Tracy."

"Tracy?"

"Yes Tracy."

"Who's Tracy?"

Their fast banter was stopped suddenly by Kol's pause; he was choosing his words carefully.

"Uh, Tracy is a girl, who I was, uh, talking to."

"You mean flirting with." Even in the dark, Kol knew Audrey was rolling her eyes.

"Well, yes, and now she's clearly trying to find me. I saw her searching about the place, so-"

"So you decided to make a run for it into a cupboard? How creative."

"That's about it."

"Then I don't see the point in my presence. Tracy isn't searching for me."

"I know she's not, but I think we should talk. I didn't want to talk in all honesty, I thought I best avoided you after last week, in fact, I wanted to avoid you, but after seeing you in the dining area and Charlie hitting on you, I couldn't really restrain myself." He chuckled at the end, but there was sincerity running thick in his voice.

Audrey didn't reply; she was utterly shocked at his blurted honesty. Tension and silence hung in the air, choking them both.

"Ok, I'm not really enjoying this pregnant pause. How about we discuss the weather? We should get this conversation moving" Kol said lightly, but he seemed faintly nervous.

"Actually no. Let's find a light switch first; all this talking in the dark is too medieval for my taste." Audrey replied and tried snaking past Kol, tracing her hand across the wall to find a switch.

"You just going to stand there and try to look at my ass. You're going to have better luck ogling with a light on." Audrey joshed and Kol snickered, his earlier faint nervousness fading.

"If you insist."

Audrey traced her hand over the brick wall, her hand glossing over something soft and furry that in response to her touch, moved. Audrey shrieked in surprise and recoiled, slamming right into Kol, who had just found the light switch.

"What the fuck was that!?" Audrey squeaked, her hands on his chest and in instinctual response, Kol wrapped his arm around her. Kol clamped up in laughter, his free hand flicking the light on which exposed the creature that had caused Audrey to have a heart attack; a giant, black spider dominated the wall, its beady eyes looking down at Kol and Audrey.

"So you're not afraid of an Original vampire, yet a spider causes you to flee for your life?"

"Fuck off, Kol." Audrey growled, eyeing the spider that scurried away, slipping into a crack in the wall.

Kol looked down at Audrey.

"I would, Sparks, but you're the one who's clinging to me."

Audrey looked up at him and then looked at where her hands were, her fingers clawing at his dress shirt, inflicting crinkles on the soft, white material. She loosened her tight grasp and she feebly attempted to smooth out the crinkles.

"Sorry about that." She ran her hands over his chest, ironing out the wrinkles, not realising the effect she was having on Kol who shivered at her touch. Audrey then noticed that Kol had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"You're just as guilty as I am." Audrey remarked, eyeing his strong arm. Kol frowned and followed Audrey's line of sight.

"Maybe I just couldn't help myself." He said, suddenly serious, looking down at Audrey.

Audrey turned her gaze upwards, meeting Kol's brown eyes and his gaze suddenly imprisoned her. They were both trapped in each other's stare, unable to look away. On impulse, Kol dropped his head, his arm tightening around Audrey's trim waist. Audrey lengthened out her neck, her head lifting closer. Both were ensnared in a trance of silence and desire. Their eyes conveying more than words could. Their lips; inches apart, Audrey could feel Kol's steady breath on her face, but when her fingers dug into his shirt, her hands grasping onto the cotton in anticipation, his breath hitched and suddenly quickened. They were so close, and Kol was overwhelmed by this sense to kiss her. He dipped his head lower, about to place his mouth onto her soft, pink lips. Audrey wasn't protesting, she wasn't rejecting him, she just couldn't move, she was so entranced in his gaze. She was supposed to be slapping him at this point, telling him to get his hands of her, but she wasn't; none of those thoughts were crossing her mind, she was just incapable of speech and movement. As she closed her eyes, about to welcome his lips to hers, the cupboard door swung open, snapping Audrey out of her reverie. The unwelcomed sight of Klaus, Caroline and Maggie startled the pair.

"I apologise. I didn't mean to interrupt this cupboard tryst." Klaus said, smirking at his brother.

"Sure you did." Kol grumbled in annoyance, still holding onto Audrey.

Audrey loosened her fingers from Kol's shirt quickly and unhooked herself from his strong grasp, but Kol refused to let go. Audrey shoved herself out of his hold and stepped back from him.

"Audrey, a word." Caroline said. Maggie looked at her sister in slight disapproval but she showed no surprise. Audrey shuffled past Kol out of the tiny room and walked briskly down the hall. Audrey felt like she was doing the walk of shame. She couldn't believe that almost happened, and she almost let it happen. _What is wrong with you?_

She thought she'd established to herself that Kol was a murderer, a horrible person; he was arrogant, deplorable, sadistic, yet she almost let him kiss her. Audrey looked past her shoulder and saw Kol walking out of the cupboard with Klaus teasing his brother, and Caroline and Maggie eventually leaving the scene to follow her. She came to the main foyer and nabbed a waiter.

"Get me your strongest drink and if you dilute it with something, I'll shove it up your ass." Audrey said and the waiter hobbled off in annoyance having been slighted by a bratty teenager.

_You're such a fucking hypocrite, Audrey. You judge Kol, and you just threatened a waiter. _

"Seems he's having a good influence on you." Maggie said, her eyebrows raised, approaching Audrey with a champagne glass in her hand.

"Oh come on, Maggie. Don't be ridiculous." Audrey replied, her arms folded.

"A cupboard? Seriously, Audrey?" Caroline spoke in disbelief as she joined Maggie.

"Want explain what was going on in there." Maggie said.

"There was a spider." Audrey stated.

"A spider?" Caroline replied incredulously.

"A spider." Audrey confirmed, as the waiter returned with her drink.

"Thank you." Audrey downed it in a matter of seconds, leaving the waiter staring at her in disbelief.

"Stop staring at me like I've committed a murder." Audrey said to Caroline and Maggie. "And you, stop staring at me like I've drunk urine." Audrey said to the gobsmacked waiter who apologised and scurried off.

"Someone's irritable." Maggie commented, noticing her sister's sudden anger.

"No kidding. Now allow me to just bring some clarity to this clusterfuck of a drama: he wanted to talk, he was avoiding some swooning girl that was following him around, we went to the cupboard for privacy, a spider decided to say hello and it scared the shit out of me. Move on." Audrey spoke sternly, waving her empty glass around, the ice blocks clicking against the glass.

"Ok, but why are you so snappy?" Caroline asked, concerned.

"Why am I so snappy? Caroline, that shouldn't have happened. I just, no, that just shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have let that almost happen. He's awful, he's horrible, and he's…" Audrey ran out of words.

"You're angry with yourself." Maggie spoke softly, realising her sister's shame.

"No, Mags, I'm not angry, I'm furious and I'm ashamed." Audrey walked past them, grabbed her purse and stormed out, leaving Maggie and Caroline frowning in conversation, and a secretly heartbroken Kol, who heard every word of their conversation.

**I know, I'm mean, but trust me, a kiss is sooo close, you have no idea, like I'm already writing it out, I just have to build it a little more and BAM! you'll thank me for it, and yes Kol is hurt by Audrey's words but keep in mind, Audrey is having a crisis, she feels like she has no morals because she let herself get so close to Kol even though he's killed people. It'll resolve, eventually. Now as I said, please leave a review! Tell me what you do or don't like! Critics always help an author grow and develop! Keep reading, xxx**


	14. The Chase

**C****iao**** my darlings. Here is chapter 14, as promised, now I don't know about you, but I'm exceptionally pleased with this chapter. To say a lot happens would be an understatement. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And a big shout out to royalrabbit; your review was much appreciated, as were the others! :)**

**Shall we begin?**

* * *

"Hey Ashby, you're coming Saturday right?" Chris Freeman shouted from down the hallway, as he sauntered to class, his varsity jacket swishing around his hips. Audrey grinned.

"Wouldn't miss it." She called back as she opened her locker, the hinge creaking as she opened it widely.

She pulled out her math books but her history file cracked open and dozens of documents came pouring out, scattering across the floor. Audrey groaned in annoyance and leant down to pick up the remains of her file.

"Clumsy." A voice sounded behind her. Audrey smirked and straightened up.

"Oh hush now. Are you going to assist a girl in need or just sit back and watch?"

Dean snickered and leant down to pick up the spilled documents.

"Whoa, an 'A' for history. Nice work, Ashby." Dean commented when he lifted up the marking criteria.

"Thanks." Audrey replied, smiling.

"Was this the one you did with the blonde Mikaelson?"

Audrey rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yep, the one and only. We did it a few weeks ago. Pretty sure we topped the class."

"Oh really?" Chris cocked is brow in amused question.

"Oh definitely. I'm a bit of the expert on Henry. What can I say?" Audrey laughed and pulled her file back together. She snatched back her grade and stuffed it in her locker but not before scanning over the teacher's comment: _Excellent work, Audrey. Your sources of information have evidently extended outside of Google and the school's library. This has positively reflected on your work as you have introduced knowledge to your presentation that was not already explored by your peers. Overall, the information that you so confidently delivered in your speech with Rebekah was fresh, innovative and through and your presentation was rife with clarity and accuracy. Well done. _

Audrey sighed; it was somewhat because of Kol's short-lived help that she received such a good mark. Thinking of him just made a knot form in her stomach. She never imagined that coming to this backwater town would result in a burst of fickleness, confusion and her behaving like a fifteen-year-old girl with loose morals.

"Earth to Audrey?" Dean chimed, waving his hand in front of Audrey's face causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, stuck on planet Audrey for a moment. I'm back!" Audrey chirped, laughing.

"Good, you got me worried there." Dean chuckled. "So you're coming Saturday, right?"

"Yes, I am. Chris has already asked for my confirmation nearly half a dozen times. It's driving me nuts." Audrey slammed her locker shut and her and Dean began walking down the hall to class.

"That's not that surprising."

"Unfortunately it's only Tuesday, hence I have another four days of Chris' pestering."

"So that's what, wait, I'm getting my math on. Okay, so only twenty-four more times of Chris asking you if you're coming till Saturday. Aren't you a lucky girl!"

Audrey groaned and stopped walking as she approached her classroom.

"Your sympathy is overwhelming, Dean." Audrey remarked dryly.

Dean chuckled and shrugged. "Can't help it. This your stop?" He said gesturing to the door behind Audrey who nodded in response. "Well, I'll see you at lunch then, Ashby."

"Alright then, bye." Audrey said, raking her hand through her dark hair. Audrey opened the door to walk in but she could still feel Dean's eyes on her, and it was then that she realised something that had been looking at her in the face for the past few weeks; Dean had a crush on her, and boy was it obvious.

_Oh for fuck sakes… _

* * *

"Sup, Bon." Audrey said as she walked into her kitchen, noticing the young witch chatting with her mother. It was 'Ring Day' as Bonnie put it.

"Hey Audrey." The witch replied with a grin.

"Hi mum." Audrey said to her mother who smiled at her.

"Hi darling." Caitlin replied cheerily.

"Got your ring?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course, if I didn't I'd be hotter than I already am." Audrey quipped.

Her mother and Bonnie rolled their eyes as Audrey slipped into a seat at the kitchen table.

"I thought you told me during lunch that you were coming tomorrow. I know today is our usual day, but didn't you say you had some big test you have to study for?" Audrey asked as she unloaded her bag onto the table.

"Yeah, I know, but the teacher moved it, thank God. I sent you a text, didn't you get it?"

Audrey frowned and pulled out her phone.

"Ah you did too. Whoopsies." She put her phone down and wiggled her fingers, her daylight ring glistening under the afternoon sun. "Well then, let's go Bon Bon. Get your Harry Potter on."

"At least your creative in your demands." Caitlin remarked, shaking her head, as she wiped down the kitchen counter.

Bonnie sat down at the table and took hold of Audrey's hand, sliding off the ring. She placed it in front of her and closed her eyes. After a minute or so of steady breathing or the occasional flutter of her eyelids, Bonnie's eyes snapped open.

"Done."

"Coolies." Audrey said as she slipped the silver band back on her finger.

"Thank you again, Bonnie." Caitlin said in gratitude, walking over to the pair.

"It's not a problem. Honestly, these past few weeks have just been practise. This spell is so incredibly easy now. So I should be thanking you!" Bonnie responded smiling.

"You can if you want. Like I don't mind the praise." Audrey remarked as she stood up and leaned against the table.

"I'm sure you don't." Bonnie replied, smirking.

Audrey laughed and placed a hand on the witches' forearm.

"Seriously, Bonnie. Thank you."

Bonnie smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Audrey. Well, I should be getting home. I have a mountain of homework. Thanks for the tea Caitlin, I see you British do make the best."

"Well, we don't have these pompous accents for nothing." Audrey jested, causing Bonnie to snicker as she rose from her seat and walked towards the door with Audrey following behind.

"Very true. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, see you tomorrow. Cheerio!" Audrey called out as Bonnie walked down the steps to her car and flashed her a smile.

"You're so British!" Bonnie shouted in response causing Audrey to laugh as she waved goodbye.

* * *

"Did you get those books?" Audrey spluttered out to her sister as she brushed her teeth. Maggie nodded.

"Yep, but I had to spend over an hour in the library trying to find them. The librarian wasn't being very helpful."

Audrey cocked a brow in confusion and Maggie shook her head.

"She was on vervain."

Audrey nodded in understanding and spat into the sink, running her toothbrush under the cool water.

"Bugger."

"Did Bonnie come over?"

"Yep, my ring is good to go." Audrey lifted up her hand and waved her ring-adorned finger to her sister.

"Cool bananas." Maggie responded as she ran a brush through her caramel hair. Audrey stretched her arms and plodded into her bedroom.

"Did you get your math test back?" She called out.

"Yeah. Ninety." Maggie responded without an ounce of arrogance or pride. She acted as though it was no big deal.

Audrey gaped but then shook her head; she wasn't really surprised.

"Fuck you, Maggie."

Maggie laughed at her sister's response and walked into her bedroom.

"You know how hard I studied for that test." Maggie flopped onto her sister's bed as Audrey snuggled into the blankets.

"Yeah, you really did. But still, Jesus, that's good. Well done, Mags." Audrey said in praise and admiration. Maggie grinned bashfully and shrugged.

"Well, I think I deserve it." She said coyly.

"Uh yeah!" Audrey responded, as though Maggie's comment was akin to saying the sky was blue.

Maggie shuffled over to the pillow and leaned herself on the headboard of the bed. She looked down at her sister and frowned.

"You still haven't told me how you went in history."

Audrey smirked and bit her lip.

"Ninety-three…"

Maggie grabbed her pillow and smacked her with it.

"Audrey! That's excellent! Why didn't you tell me sooner, you bloody knob!" Maggie squealed.

Audrey grinned and shrugged.

"Well I told you now. And I know, I can't believe that working with Rebekah would land me such a good mark."

"Damn straight. Wait, was this the assignment where you got some help from Kol?" Maggie asked, her brow cocked in question.

"Yes it was, but he didn't help that much. He just helped with my research before our little study session of sorts went to shit. Now can we please stop talking about him?" Audrey said crisply, as she buried herself deeper into the covers.

Maggie considered this but shook her head.

"Nope. Time we address this little shame spiral your going through."

Audrey groaned in protest.

"Come on, Audrey. I've tried to talk to you, Caroline has tried to talk to you, but you're just not biting. Now, suck it up and tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Everything, I guess." Maggie shrugged.

Audrey glared at her sister but finally complied.

"Fine."

There was awkward silence.

"How long has it been since you last saw him?" Maggie finally asked.

"Ten days." Came Audrey's automatic reply. A blush filled her cheeks as she realised how pitiful she sounded.

"You're not counting are you?" Maggie's mouth slowly curved into a sly smile.

"No. Don't be ridiculous." Audrey shot back.

"Spare me your denial, it's pathetic." Maggie replied flatly.

"It is not!" Audrey protested.

"It really is."

Audrey buried her head into the pillow.

"He wanted to talk." Audrey said finally, her voice muffled through the pillow.

"About?"

Audrey didn't reply, causing Maggie's frustration to grow.

"What about, Audrey?" She pressed firmly.

"His behaviour, I think." Came Audrey's muffled voice.

"His behaviour?"

Audrey lifted her head out of the cacoon she formed of pillows and blankets and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm guessing it was because I snapped at him a few weeks ago when I found out that he killed those people. He most likely wanted to charm his way out of it, and now he probably thinks he's forgiven."

"Why's that?"

"Because I nearly let him kiss me, Maggie!" Audrey bit back.

Maggie went silent, as she mulled over what her sister just said.

"You know, I don't think that's true. I think he knows that you're still mad seeing as you stormed out of their house without even acknowledging a goodbye to him. Furthermore, I've been speaking to Elena and Matt, and according to them, Kol actually isn't behaving as sadistically as he used to. Don't get me wrong, he's still not treating them with kindness nor is he making a habit of drinking from blood bags but they have noticed a slight change in the limited encounters they had had with him. Even Rebekah confirmed that too."

"What did Rebekah say?"

"Well not much. All she said was, and I quote 'your sister has caused my brother's mood to plummet once again.' That's all she said before she changed the subject to mocking my fashion choices or something along those lines."

"Permission to punch her?"

"Permission granted."

Audrey snickered but then slapped her pillow across her face as she grumbled.

"I am despising my life at the moment." She whined.

Maggie pulled the pillow off her sister's face and smiled.

"I have an idea; how about you just talk to Kol? Now I'm not saying go and hop into bed with him or anything remotely similar," she added hastily noticing Audrey's horror filled expression, "but you know I support second chances. Just give him a chance, Audrey. Don't let your prejudice get the better of you. I know he's done some terrible things, but what if what Elena, Matt and Rebekah are saying is true, that maybe he's slowly turning over a new leaf?" Audrey scoffed in disbelief causing Maggie to sigh in exasperation. "Well you wont know until you talk to him, like you were supposed to the other week till you were interrupted, sorry about that by the way. Besides it might make you feel better and will put an end to this little shame spiral your on; you feel like shit because allowed yourself to become attracted to 'an original bastard; your words not mine.'" Maggie reminded Audrey who in turn, snickered. "What if he wanted to apologise for his behaviour? You wouldn't feel so bad now would you?"

Audrey considered this and nodded. If Kol wanted to apologise for what he did, wanted justify his actions, then Audrey wouldn't feel so ashamed. In fact, if there were the slim chance that Kol wanted to change, then Audrey wouldn't be so quick to reprimand herself for feeling this attraction towards him. It was twisted psychology, but it worked.

"How are you so wise?" Audrey remarked, smirking.

"Meh, we all have our shining moments." Maggie responded. "So I assume you're going to talk to him now?"

Audrey grimaced.

"It's going to be so awkward." She reasoned, causing Maggie to laugh.

"Yeah, probably." Maggie admitted.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Audrey muttered. "Ok fine, I'll talk to him; sometime this week, or next week, or the one after that…" She trailed off, sliding deeper into the covers of her bed.

"No way. You're doing this tomorrow. Get it sorted, get it done." Maggie shot back firmly.

"Ugh… Fine, ok." Audrey grumbled in defeat.

Maggie beamed in triumph. Audrey helped her in her dealings with Klaus and now she wanted to assist her in her troubles with Kol, no matter how much Audrey didn't want it. Since Elijah's party, Audrey's struggles were even more evident to Maggie, no matter how hard she tried to hide it; she clearly liked Kol but her emotions were all over the place; ranging from lust to absolute disgust and anger. And they're constant bickering and dancing around each other wasn't helping the situation whatsoever, so it was time for the pair to sit down and talk like the mature adults they were supposed to be. Maggie wasn't the largest fan of Kol; she did not approve of his sadistic nature however she did believe in second chances. There was the likely chance that Kol wanted to explain his actions to Audrey because he was obviously interested in her and he knew for a fact that nothing was going to happen unless he cleans up the mess he's made, but that wasn't going to happen when Audrey continued on rebuffing him, which then caused Kol to do something even more self destructive, which then resulted in a confused and livid Audrey. They were wedged in this stalemate of immaturity and teasing, and it was beginning to piss Maggie off. How she hated sexual tension…

"Tomorrow afterschool?" Audrey asked.

Maggie nodded.

"Tomorrow afterschool and you can get over it." Maggie shuffled off her sister's bed and straightened out her pyjamas. "I'm knackered. I'll see you in the morning." She spoke half yawning.

"Same. All this couples therapy is draining." Audrey quipped as she reset her pillows.

"You love it."

"I really don't." Audrey snickered and continued. "Nighty night, Mags."

* * *

The Wednesday afternoon came within the blink of an eye. Audrey sat in class, eyeing the clock as its slim handles ticked over its face, finally landing on the three o'clock mark. The bell rang and every hormone ridden teenager occupying their dirty wooden seats shot up and practically flew out of the room to get home. Audrey was not nearly as enthusiastic. As the teacher called out the homework to those students who were still in earshot, Audrey zipped her bag shut and plodded out of the dull classroom.

"So, you've gotten through math, now you must get through your passion filled confrontation with Kol." Caroline said, putting her flashy pink pen in her bag.

"It won't be passion filled." Audrey muttered.

"Seriously, Audrey? Your little cupboard rendezvous says otherwise."

Audrey didn't reply; she was preoccupied with verbally abusing the little butterflies that were dancing around in her stomach.

_Get a grip… You're such a loser, you do realise that right?_

"So where to then?" Caroline asked as she stopped at her locker and swung the creaky metal door open.

"Huh?" Audrey snapped out of her internal verbal abuse and looked at Caroline in question.

"Where are you going to see Kol?" Caroline worded out slowly.

Audrey shrugged in response.

"Well, I guess his house, or the Grille. That seems to be the prime location of our most entertaining conversations."

"Sounds like a plan. Ok, well I've got the Fireman's Committee meeting now so I've gotta go, but seriously, Audrey, don't stress; you'll be fine." Audrey smiled in appreciation, and Caroline continued. "I honestly don't approve of giving him another chance, like, I mean he's related to Klaus for God sakes!" Audrey rolled her eyes at Caroline's typical Klaus related outburst. "But regardless, if he wants to explain himself and maybe -probably not- turn over a new leaf as your sister said, then this whole 'I'm going to feel ashamed about wanting to exchange saliva with Kol' faze will hopefully stop."

"And what if that doesn't happen?" Audrey asked sincerely.

Caroline considered this and her glossed lips curved into a sinful smirk.

"Well if its just another snark filled bitch, then verbally slaughter him."

Audrey laughed; suddenly feeling perked up by Caroline's comment.

The pair said their goodbyes and Audrey eventually left the school.

As she walked down the gravel road in the direction of Klaus' house, she felt her phone vibrate in the back pocket of her jeans.

_'Don't get your knickers in a twist; you'll be fine. Like I said, give him a chance. Confront and sort; you'll feel better. :)' _

Audrey punched in a reply to her sister.

_'I'm wearing a thong…' _

She hit send and slicked her phone into her bag, making sure it was on silent. Deciding to walk instead of using her vampire speed, Audrey arrived at the cream coloured mansion in about fifteen minutes. Technically, it should've taken under ten, and if she used her vampire speed, it would've taken under ten seconds, but she was deliberately pacing herself, trying to buy time as she attempted to form sentences in her head.

_I'm shit scared, and I have no clue what I'm going to say. I'm actually screwed. _

As she walked up the steps and pressed the buzzer, the butterflies in her stomach conveniently decided to participate in a violent dance battle, which just resulted in Audrey feeling even queasier. Suddenly, the door swung open, and Audrey was greeted by a surprised yet amused looking Klaus.

"Audrey, love, to what do owe the pleasure?"Klaus said as he casually leant against the doorframe.

"Hi, Klaus. Um, is Kol here?" Audrey asked awkwardly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Klaus grinned devilishly. "Nope, not that I know of. Well, you could check the cupboards if you want…"

"Oh piss off." Audrey spat, causing Klaus to chuckle.

"If memory serves, I think he said he was going out to meet a friend." Klaus recalled, straightening up.

"Finally, you're being helpful." Audrey huffed.

"I'm always helpful, love."

"Caroline says otherwise." Audrey retorted; wanting to stump the little ego Klaus was so gracefully flaunting, and knowing full well that touching on the delicate subject of Caroline would do so.

"Did she now?" He said trying to remain indifferent but his eyes betraying his inner vulnerability.

"Thanks for your help Klaus. It's always a pleasure to bask in your company." Audrey smirked in victory, knowing that the likelihood of Klaus staying up all night thinking about her blonde friend was very high. She blurred away and within a matter of seconds she came standing a street away from the Grille. She slowly began walking, her boots sloshing in a shallow puddle causing Audrey to mumble a few words that would most likely result in a detention back at school. She came to the front of the Grille and walked inside, being greeted by the scent of bubbly teens, alcohol fuelled hook ups and low standards. Audrey scanned the barstools and her eyes landed on the back of a man's head: dark brown hair and stylishly messy. Even from behind, Audrey knew who it was and she wasn't remotely surprised he'd be here of all places.

"Here goes." Audrey muttered to herself as she tentatively walked over to him, navigating her way through the throngs of afternoon drinkers and high school students.

As expected, Kol was accompanied by a harem of swooning girls, who not so gracefully, draped themselves across him, tipping their head back as they laughed at his cheap shots. Beside him on another barstool was Charlie, Kol's partner in crime, and he too was gleefully enjoying the company of such trashy females. Audrey hesitated; she didn't want an audience and the confidence she thought she mustered on the way to the Grille slowly crumbled and was replaced by self-consciousness.

_Come on, Audrey, you can do this. You shouldn't feel nervous, he should; you're the one who's giving him a second chance._

She slowly approached Kol, his back facing her as he snickered at something Charlie joked about. Audrey still couldn't believe that she was the one who was seeking him out; it was like she was living in a parallel universe.

"Kol," Audrey said, trying to gather as much confidence into her voice as possible, "can I talk to you?"

He went rigid at the sound of her voice.

"My, my, Audrey, I haven't seen your pretty face in a while." Charlie said, winking at her.

"That's because I avoid you, Charlie," Audrey retorted, gaining her buoyancy back, "besides, you're not the one I want to talk with." Audrey continued, directing her voice this time at Kol who still wasn't facing her.

"Hun, don't even think about stealing Kol away. He wants to stay with us." One of the girls chirped with a pout, running her hand over Kol's forearm and turning her extension-adorned head towards Audrey, her eyes challenging, her cherry lips now smirking. Audrey glared at her hand that was still on Kol's arm and wished she had Superman's power of heat vision.

"I-" Audrey tried to respond with a wicked insult but was interrupted by Kol's sharp reply, directed at the 'arm molester.'

"Darling, do you mind not speaking on my behalf?" He said, his voice practically edged with steel.

The girl squeaked a small apology and removed her hand swiftly.

Kol turned around and faced Audrey, his face blank and his eyes vacant.

"Audrey, what can I do for you?"

Audrey went silent, trying to form the right words in her head.

"Um, well I was wondering if I might speak to you. Privately." Audrey replied, putting a deliberate emphasis on the last word, directing it at the girls, who in turn, rolled their eyes and sneered.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say it on front of my charming company. We're all friends here, right darlings?" He asked, directing his rhetorical question to those surrounding him who all nodded and giggled in reply.

"See, friends." Kol smirked at Audrey, casually stretching back and resting his elbows on the counter behind him.

Audrey looked at Kol and she could see something had changed; she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was different in the way he was addressing her and it left Audrey feeling uncomfortable.

"Kol, I'm not kidding. As much as I would love to sit and chat with your harem, I just need a word with you and you alone." Audrey replied sternly. Charlie began cracking up in amusement, but the females surrounding the two boys just shot daggers at Audrey.

"You're kidding yourself if you honestly think Kol will talk to you alone." One of them hissed.

"And you're kidding yourself if you think Kol like's you for your personality. Your dress just demonstrates what a confident person you are." Audrey spat back, causing the girl to snarl in response.

"Well?" Audrey asked, directing her question towards Kol who simply shrugged.

"If you insist." He stood up and swigged his drink.

"Mate, I think you may be boarding the Titanic," Charlie said as he saluted Kol, "but if you make it back alive, I'll save some for you." He continued dramatically, gesturing to the bunch of girls who began giggling.

Audrey bit her tongue, holding back a stinging response, instead opting to glare at Charlie who winked at her.

"Bring him back in one piece, Audrey dear."

"I'll consider it, but I can't say the same for you." She muttered.

Kol shrugged his jacket on and walked past Audrey, practically ignoring her in the process. Audrey took the hint and followed him out; she assumed they'd be talking inside but apparently not.

Kol walked outside and strolled to the side of the building, he then leant against the brick wall, waiting for Audrey to catch up. A moment later, Audrey rounded the corner and stood there, watching him nervously.

"Going to just stand there?" Kol asked, nonchalantly.

"Would you prefer me to sit?" Audrey responded, sharing a similar tone.

Kol shrugged, pulling out a cigarette from his jacket. Audrey cocked a brow, noticing Kol stick the slim white roll into his mouth.

"Since when did you smoke?" Audrey commented dryly as he pulled a lighter out, holding it to the cigarette for a few seconds till it began burning, signifying it was alight.

Kol took a long drag before he responded. "So are we going to make pathetic attempts at small talk or are we going to address what is clearly on your mind."

Audrey swallowed, suddenly very anxious and aware of Kol's indifference. He wasn't even making eye contact with her; he kept his gaze on the wall in front of him.

"Way to be blunt." Audrey muttered.

Kol took another long drag and breathed out a large puff of smoke that comically reminded her of the Smoke Monster from Lost.

She couldn't help but smile at that thought, but her grin dropped when the nicotine and monoxide infused cloud made its way over to her.

"I'm not really loving this James Dean look you've got going. It's really not working for you." Audrey quipped, trying to lighten the mood, but Kol merely looked at her, unamused.

"Audrey, get to the point." He responded coldly.

Audrey's stomach began forming knots.

_What the hell is your problem?!_

"Fine. Well, I'm going to be frank; you pulled me into that storage cupboard for a reason, and I'm assuming it was beyond idle banter, but unfortunately for you, your brother and a spider ruined that opportunity, and I've been curious as to what you wanted to talk about. I'm going to guess it has something to do with what happened when you were helping me with my research assignment." Audrey finished, satisfied that her mini speech came out as she rehearsed several times when walking to the Grille.

Kol cracked a smile, and Audrey felt herself growing hopeful that he was going to resort back to his witty jibes and his tendency to tease her but Audrey's hope was dashed when she realised that his smile was anything but genuine and playfully amused; it was cold, dark and apathetic.

"So after nearly two weeks you decided to generously present me the opportunity to what? Apologise, grovel, beg, justify? Audrey, you didn't even know what I wanted to talk to you about; you just jumped to the conclusion that it must be regarding the revelation that I killed a couple of people, and that I might want to apologise. Not only is that ridiculous but it's also incredibly self-absorbed on your behalf." Kol took another drag and tipped is head back, resting it against the cool brick wall as he blew out a flute of smoke.

"Wow. Okay, well enlighten me, Kol, what did you want to talk about then?" Audrey asked, crossing her arms.

"Who said I wanted to talk?" Kol replied.

Kol couldn't help the words from falling out; he didn't care if he was pushing her further away because it didn't matter what he said or did, no matter how hard he tried, Audrey still wasn't interested and when he thought she was, she burst into a rant of how ashamed she felt. So why bother? He decided to close that chapter off and just move on. No more pursuing what he was clearly never going to get, and if he was going to get rid of her, why not do it the Kol Mikaelson way? No more teasing, it was time for him to be up front and to make it clear, he wasn't interested anymore.

"You did, actually."

"Hm, I guess I'm a talented liar then."

"You're really not. What did you want to talk about?"

"Who talked you into seeking me out? Was it dear Maggie?" Kol replied, changing the subject thus throwing Audrey off momentarily.

"Yeah, it was actually."

Kol considered this.

"Why?"

"She thought I should give you a second chance." Audrey paused and bit her lip. "She thought it would make me feel better."

"Why?" Kol asked again, and Audrey blushed, dreading his question.

"Well, if you were to apologise, grovel, beg or justify as you so eloquently put it, then I guess we could still be friends." Audrey inwardly cringed; she knew for a fact that if he were to apologise, grovel, beg or justify that she wouldn't feel so guilty for being attracted to him and nearly allowing him to kiss her. It was more for her benefit than his.

Kol laughed, but his voice wasn't laced with any trace of humour.

"You're not going to change me. So for the sake of my and your sanity, get that little notion out of your head. You've made it abundantly clear how much you despise me.

"I don't despise you, Kol, but with the way your behaving right now, I'm considering it." Audrey snapped back.

Kol flicked his cigarette into a puddle and pushed himself off the wall, walking towards Audrey.

"That's expected but why would you even consider yourself to be friends with someone such as I? Aren't I awful? Am I not horrible? Aren't you just so terribly ashamed that you nearly let me kiss you?" He responded tauntingly.

Audrey looked at him in disbelief and she realised that he had overheard what she had said to Caroline and Maggie before she left.

"You're hurt." She said quietly.

Kol's expression was detached and cool, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"No darling, I'm not. I'm liberated. I can now stop withering away whilst I try to please someone who's too damn insatiable for their own good."

"So you heard what I said, I presume?"

"I did, and I must sincerely thank you for your kind words." He pushed past her to go back inside the Grille.

"No thanks necessary, Kol." Audrey called out causing him to stop midstride. Audrey tried to form her sentence carefully but gave up and continued on impulse: "I said those things Kol because I was ashamed. I was ashamed because I allowed you to nearly kiss me. I was ashamed because I wanted you to kiss me." Audrey took a deep breath, surprised at her outburst of honesty.

Kol turned around, his eyes practically a raging ocean of emotions. The detached and indifferent veneer he had before was gone, and Audrey was seeing the real Kol; no arrogance, no cockiness, no biting remarks, just utter honesty and truth.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for a lot longer, Audrey." He said quietly, and Audrey felt her chest expand, but she internally deflated when he continued; his voice flat and definite: "But I'm done, I am done. You've been a complete waste of my time."

Audrey winced; that stung. A lot.

Kol turned on his heel and walked off, leaving Audrey standing their dumbstruck, but also hurt, her chest and stomach contorting and twisting, her heart beating faster than an insects wings.

It was then that she realised that Kol had given up on her; he heard what she had said and that must've been the last straw. It was obvious just from his tone that he'd had enough. It had been over a month of him chasing her and now it was just suddenly over. Kol had clearly fully returned to his violent and hedonistic lifestyle, not caring if Audrey approved or not.

Audrey took a deep breath. She felt as though she'd just been stabbed, and she couldn't fully grasp why, till the answer dawned on her: Kol had let her go and had absolutely no intention of taking her back.

_So this is what being rejected feels like… Well it certainly hurts. _

* * *

He sat there dignified, his hands placed neatly together on his lap, his finger adorned with an emerald encrusted golden ring that shimmered against the lighting, the green glistened shards of gold. Situated higher then his subjects, he looked down on all those below him, inflicting fear and anxiety. His eyes; cold, calculating and devoid of all kindness scrutinised the young man who tentatively walked towards him, then knelt in submission.  
"My lord." The young man spoke, his voice wavering.

He turned his ring over his finger in irritation having realised he must abandon his native tongue to converse with this obsequious fool.

"I apologise that I do not speak your language. I mean no disrespect." He stuttered out hastily, noticing his displeasure.

"What is your name?" He asked; his voice laced with both menace and an accent.

"Thomas, my lord." The young man replied, still knelt in submission.

"Well, you requested an audience with me, you now have one, and I should hope, for your sake, that whatever you wish to discuss with me is a matter of significant importance, otherwise your head will be on a spike before you take another breath."

Thomas visibly paled and swallowed.

"I believe that what I have to discuss with you is of huge importance." Thomas responded with attempted conviction.

He cocked a brow in amused question. "Do you now?"

"I have located the one you are looking for, my lord."

His amused countenance dropped and was replaced by a dour expression.

"Where?" He asked firmly.

"America." Thomas replied swiftly.

"America? Where did you gain such intelligence?" Uncertainty coloured his voice. If this information were of fault, Thomas would meet a violent wave of cruelty.

"An acquaintance of mine spotted her in a small town."

"I feel as though I must make myself clear, Thomas. You see, if this highly valuable information you have given me is incorrect, there will be consequences."

Thomas nodded in understanding.

"I do realise that, my lord, but I swear on my life, this intelligence is legitimate."

He smiled in amusement and stood from his throne, standing higher than Thomas and the guards surrounding the walls.

"Allow me to articulate myself as politely as possible, Thomas. If I was to send my men to America and they were to return with nothing, I will personally tear out your heart and feed it to the shackled werewolves I own. Your body will be dumped in the Atlantic or if I'm feeling particularly sentimental, I'll send it to the friends or family you have. Have I articulated myself well enough then?" He spoke in such a malicious and cold manner it caused shivers to spike up Thomas' spine and his eyes to widen to the size of saucers.

"You do articulate yourself very well, my lord. I am aware of the consequences of false information." Thomas responded, his voice breaking in terror.

"Now I want you to specify for me; where in America?"

"Atlanta. The town is called Mystic Falls."

He smiled and walked down the few stone steps to the kneeling man who looked upward at the imposing figure that stood a mere foot away from him. He presented his gold ring adorned hand to Thomas, who took it and placed a kiss on the knuckle as a sign of respect and adoration.

"You've done well. Rise."

Thomas complied, his face adorned with a small smile but his eyes expressing severe fear.

"Thank you, my lord. You are too kind."

He chuckled and licked his lips.

"Now, this is of high importance. This is as delicate as it sensitive. If this new information were to spread to others, say those trying to assassinate or wanting to barter or negotiate with me, I will have quite the problem on my hands, now wouldn't I?" Thomas nodded in agreement. "Blackmail and bribery is something I deliver, not something I receive. So, I need you to be silent. This knowledge will never leave this room."

"It will go with me to the grave. You have my unflinching loyalty to you."

He smiled devilishly.

"To the grave you say? I couldn't agree more." He turned to look at a guard who was propped up again the stonewall and nodded towards him. "_Ucciderlo_."

The guard, dressed in sleek black attire smiled sinfully and blurred over to the now shaking Thomas.

"What are you do-" Thomas stopped midsentence as a hand shot through his back, punching past his spine and grasping onto his heart, squeezing the red organ causing Thomas to convulse into a fit of pain filled cries.

"Please sto-stop. I don't under-understand." Thomas spluttered out, as the guard was mere moments from pulling his heart out.

"I apologise for any misunderstanding, Thomas. See, I just cannot run the risk of this knowledge spreading. Whether it's at your purposeful hand or your forced hand, I just cannot risk it." He walked closer to the vampire and came mere inches from his face.

"Please, I beg you, I will not tell a soul. Please…" Thomas cried, as he pleaded for his life, his eyes wide while his white shirt was growing in redness as his blood spread throughout the cotton material. The guard tightened his grip and Thomas lurched onto the vampire in front of him, clasping his shirt, as the pain soared through every fibre of his being.

"Shh, I know. I know. It's alright, dear one." He lulled as he cupped Thomas' face in mock reassurance and sincerity, as Thomas clutched onto his shirt as thought it was a lifeline. "But I need to keep this all very quite, thus the amount of people who know should be limited and besides; my werewolves are hungry." He smiled, white teeth flashing in sheer delight and menace. All colour washed from Thomas' face as realisation dawned on him; his heart shot out of its snug placement in his chest at the hand of a strong, muscular grip. Thomas slumped to the floor, his grip still strong on his lord's shirt causing it to rip slightly as his body hit the ground. His blood pooled around him, coating itself in his hair and his remaining clothes. The guard dropped the bloody organ and it slapped on the marble flooring next to its owner, its crimson fluid streaming across the floor through the crevices of the tiles.

The guard smirked in triumph and delight.

"Clean this up. It poses as a health hazard. Moreover, if we allow the blood to spread, it could stain the rugs. They are Persian after all." He commented, coming back to his natural language, his brow arched.

"Of course. Is there anything else?" The guard inquired.

"Yes. Organise a small team: your best and brightest. This needs to be done quickly, efficiently and skilfully. Do not allow yourself to become conspicuous. We need the girl. Fail me, and you can join young Thomas here."

The guard nodded in understanding and turned to leave but his lord's voice stopped him.

"One more thing; it would be preferable if you can procure her mother as well."

The guard smiled.

"It will be done, my lord."

He smiled as the guard left, but then noticed the tear in his shirt the departed Thomas caused in his final moments. The rip in the fabric revealed a letter that was inked in white, causing the mark to look like a scar. It was in the centre of his chest that his skin was intricately carved into the letter 'B'. He placed his hand proudly across the mark and grinned, knowing full well that his plans were finally coming to fruition.

* * *

**;) Leave a review x**

**FYI... it's now Audrey's turn to chase Kol for a bit... **


	15. The White Ones

**PLEASE READ, IT'S RATHER IMPORTANT DARLINGS, I KNOW IT'S LONG, BUT JUST TRUST ME:**

**Hi everyone. First of all: SORRY! I know I've been MIA for a while, but I was just finishing school, so I needed to give that my undivided attention! But now I'm back and I've had to have a good long hard think about where I'm taking this story. Now, to be honest, I've been playing this by the ear, I had my bad guy planned and other little plot ideas but I needed to figure out how to get from A to Z basically, and now I've done it. I have created a structured plan like a real writer. YES! I've also done some extreme character development this chapter which you'll see because I've had to re-evalutate Audrey a bit. I wanted Audrey as a vampire who wasn't a full blown Elena or a full blown Ripper Stefan, more of a mixture of Elijah and Damon, who enjoyed being a vampire, but didn't rip people's heads off every second, nor did she really judge those who did. Audrey just doesn't rip people apart from head to toe, she prefers feeding from them and dancing the night away. Now I know, 'if this is what she's like, then why the hell is she getting all upset at Kol?' This will be explained this chapter ;) Now, I present to you the longest chapter I have ever written; fourteen thousand words, because I love you! **

**Let us begin! Mwahahahha**

* * *

_London, 1852_

_Audrey glided into the sitting room and fell on the chaise lounge. Her head was spinning and she felt awfully giddy. She had quite the night of celebration and revelry. It wasn't the way a lady of society should behave, but Audrey was above such social requirements. She trotted through life having a good time and meeting new people, not caring for properness. As Audrey reflected on her fun filled night, the door swung open, and Maggie walked in, a sleepy smile on her countenance. _

_"Where have you been on this fine evening? You should've have joined me." Audrey said, as a maid placed some tea in front of her. _

_"Thank you, Scarlet." Audrey said to the maid, who smiled and scurried off, attending to other tasks. _

_Maggie sat onto the chaise lounge and sighed blissfully._

_"I was with Klaus." _

_Audrey frowned, as she poured herself some tea, the hot liquid steaming as it dove into the porcelain cup. _

_"Again?" Audrey asked, her spirits now turning sour. _

_Maggie nodded as she picked up the teapot and tipped it into her cup. _

_"You tend to spend the night; why have you returned home? Did he hurt you?" Audrey asked suspiciously. _

_"He has other company. I think her name was Georgia… She's human. I can't satisfy his hunger like she can, but I don't mind." Maggie explained, clearly unbothered. _

_Audrey gritted her teeth. "What a charming man." _

_There was silence, as Maggie contemplated her response. _

_"I told him I loved him." _

_Audrey gaped and stared at her sister_ _incredulously._

_"And what was his response?" She asked, however Audrey already had some inkling as to what it would be. _

_Maggie sighed, her eyes conveying disappointment. _

_"He laughed. I don't entirely understand why. He said that I'm not really lovable." _

_Audrey's grip on her teacup tightened, and she nearly cracked the china. _

_"That man… Did he say anything else that you didn't understand?" Audrey asked, trying to rein in her temper. _

_"He said that I was disposable and that I shouldn't become attached to him. I didn't think that was very nice." Maggie replied, sounding incredibly childlike. _

_"That's because it wasn't very nice. Maggie, I don't want you seeing him anymore. He's not a nice person; in fact he's deplorable." Audrey instructed her sister. _

_Maggie looked at Audrey as though she had just asked her to walk out into the sun with out a daylight ring. "What!? I love him, Audrey! I can't abandon this!" Maggie bellowed. _

_"Maggie, please. He's a wicked and cruel man. For God sakes he's made you watch while he bedded another woman!" _

_"I didn't mind…" She reasoned in response. _

_Audrey groaned in frustration. _

_"Well I do! He leaves without telling you and calls you like you're some sort of pet. It's sickening. You can't let him treat you like this! While he may not abuse you physically, he certainly does emotionally." _

_Maggie did not respond and instead opted to stare down at her tea, watching as the herbs danced in the steaming water. _

_"Maggie, nobody can tame an Original." Audrey said tenderly, trying to approach her sister with compassion instead of frustration. "Whether you are a human or a vampire like us, they possess not an ounce of empathy. What Klaus inflicts on you is atrocious. You're my little sister, and I can't stand it." _

_Maggie looked into her sister's eyes, and her gaze sharpened. _

_"What bothers you more?" She began abruptly. "Their disregard for human life and their lack of humanity, or the way Klaus treats me?" _

_"The latter, of course. What I despise is Klaus. We are vampires, Maggie. It's instinctual for us to kill, like a lion to a sheep." Audrey responded naturally. Confusion was etched on her pretty features; Audrey was unsure why Maggie suddenly asked such a question. _

_"But we don't kill people like the Originals do." Maggie pointed out. _

_"That's because they do it to make themselves feel better, to prove to the world how powerful they are. It's rather pathetic. Do you remember when we first turned?" Maggie nodded. She'd never forget. "We swore to ourselves that we'd keep every ounce of our humanity, that we wouldn't take a single life, but now that I look back, it was deluded. Internally, we are like animals, and instead of punishing ourselves and loathing what we are, we should just accept it, and move on. I refuse to live an eternity of guilt. You already knew of my opinions, sister, why are you asking me?" _

_There was silence, so Audrey shifted back to the previous conversation topic. _

_"Maggie, I'm begging you, don't see him anymore. He does not regard you the same way you regard him, I know that is hard for you to fathom, but it is true. If I were in your position, I would never allow this sort of treatment." _

_"Well, you aren't in my position, Audrey." Maggie responded pointedly. _

_Audrey nodded in understanding. _

_"I know I'm not, but I would not allow someone like him to hurt me. Hurt you."_

_Maggie's bit her lip, unable to respond. _

_"Enough. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." _

Maggie rolled her eyes as she recalled that conversation from so long ago. She was so incredibly naïve. She still can't believe that she thought Klaus loved her. Why didn't she just listen to her sister? Audrey was right; he treated her terribly, and Maggie let him, but to her defence, she was just insecure, and Klaus preyed on that insecurity.

_Bastard…_

Maggie then smiled at her sister's fierceness, how she was so opposed to Klaus, but something struck her suddenly. Maggie recalled the question she posed to Audrey on whether it was the Original's and their indifference towards human life she despised or Klaus' treatment of her. Maggie frowned at her sister's response. That answer didn't tie up with Audrey's current attitude. Maggie then thought about the other things Audrey said, her approach to vampirism, her philosophy to live as a vampire basically. Maggie then remembered that since turning, Audrey has never been against killing people and feeding from them, she just wasn't one for mass murdering and making a mess, as she called it. Maggie remembered her sister's partying streak, the way she acted around other vampires she's met over the years, ones that killed for fun, that thrived in blood baths, and the worse they received from Audrey was a roll of the eyes from her sister or a slight frown.

_She's always seen it as an instinctual thing. You can't ignore your instinct. _

As Maggie sat in her math class, something dawned on her about their conversation: _'I would not allow someone like him to hurt me.'_

The truth hit Maggie like a ton of bricks. It was the ultimate light bulb moment for her. She was no psychologist, but as she kept turning the idea over and over in her head, it made complete sense. Maggie felt like such an idiot and a bad sister, and was now itching to get out of her seat and find Audrey.

As she eyed the clock, she began tapping her foot impatiently, counting down the minutes till she could run out of class. Finally, the bell rang and Maggie slipped out of her seat and darted into the library; Audrey had a free period now, like her, so she'd most likely be there.

Maggie crept inside the library, trying to not make a racket so she wouldn't be on the receiving end of the highly sensitive librarians infamous scowls. She passed the front desk and began scouring through the isles and shelves of books till she finally spotted her sister. Audrey was seated on the floor, huddled against the corner with a book.

"Hey, Mags." She said smiling when she noticed her sister approaching her.

Maggie sat on the floor in front of her, her countenance serious.

"What's the matter?" Audrey asked, closing her book.

Maggie bit her lip and crinkled her nose. She didn't know exactly how to form her sentence.

"Audrey," Maggie started but then she stopped. She hadn't a clue what to say. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it, hesitant on approaching such an intricate matter.

"Maggie, what's wrong?" Audrey asked once again, becoming worried.

"You helped me with Klaus," Maggie began, slightly awkward, "and I know this sounds incredibly clichéd, but you helped me see the light, and now I want to help you, and you know what? I thought I was, I thought I was helping my big sister, but I actually wasn't. I didn't entirely understand the situation, I didn't understand you, and for that, I'm sorry. But now I do."

Audrey looked at her sister, a puzzled expression evident.

"Okay… Uh, quick question: what the hell are you on about?" Audrey hadn't a clue of what her baby sister was babbling about.

"It's about Kol, Audrey." Maggie said finally.

Audrey's face went slack and she rubbed her eyes.

"What about him?" She asked flatly.

Maggie took a deep breath; it was time to go down memory lane.

"You probably don't remember this, but I was thinking about a conversation we had back in the seventeen hundreds. Call it a lapse of nostalgia but I was thinking about some of the things you said about vampirism and about Klaus and it all makes sense."

"What makes sense? Look, Maggie, I told you, Kol and I, we're not happening. It never was going to happen, to be honest."

"And why is that?" Maggie asked sharply. "And don't you dare fall back on your standard reason, because I know it isn't true. It was never true, it wasn't the real reason."

Audrey frowned in confusion.

_What the hell was she on about?_

"Maggie-" Audrey began but Maggie cut her off.

"No, I'm saying this; this whole 'I can't be with Kol because he murders and feeds off innocent people' is crap."

Audrey shook her head. "Uh, no, it's not, Maggie, you know that."

Maggie sighed exasperatedly as she raked a hand through her caramel locks.

"You've killed, Audrey. I know you don't really anymore, but you did, you've just outgrown it, but you feed off people. It's second nature to you, to us, to vampires! That's always been your philosophy! You revel in being a vampire, and you always have, you just never lost control. You lived a lifestyle of exhausting the building blood lust inside of you by feeding from the vein. You don't condemn vampire behaviour. You condemn, Kol." Maggie said sharply.

"What?" Audrey breathed out in confusion.

"You're scared he's going to hurt you, like Klaus hurt me." Maggie said firmly, causing Audrey to scoff. "You're terrified that you're going to end up like me. That he's going to treat you exactly the same way. You're worried that if you open up to Kol, that if you allow yourself to become close, he'll just make a doormat out of you, isn't that right?"

"What do you have a degree in psychology now?" Audrey spat out.

"No, I just finally figured you out. I finally figured my bloody sister out, and I'm so sorry it's taken me this long."

Audrey pursed her lips. "Can we talk about something else other then bullshit?" She snapped, refusing to believe what Maggie was proposing.

"You don't even realise it. You don't even realise what you're doing. It's all subconscious." Maggie said incredulously.

Audrey rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Okay, I respect the fact that you've been thinking long and hard about this, but its madness. I am not subconsciously convincing myself to hate on Kol because I'm secretly scared of getting hurt. Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?"

"It's not ridiculous, it's plausible. In fact, it's occurring right now." Maggie repositioned herself so she was now face to face with Audrey. "You keep pushing Kol and yourself away based on the fact that he's killed and revelled in being a vampire, something you've never really been against. You've met lots of vampires similar to Kol across the centuries and what did you do? You partied with them, squashed their egos. You had fun. Except with Kol, it's different. He's different, because you're letting yourself care and you're absolutely terrified that he's going to treat you exactly the same way I was treated."

"Don't be absurd. He's a sadistic prick, that's why I don't like him." Audrey snapped out, but internally, she was falling to pieces.

"Right there; there's the excuse you fall back on and you don't even realise you're doing it. You're doing it because you don't want him to hurt you. Every time you allowed yourself to become closer to him, to develop a relationship, it ended in disaster, because either he'd do something you'd see as abhorrent or you'd remind yourself of the 'terrible' acts he's committed. You know I'm right. Don't deny it."

Audrey maintained her composure but internally, it was a different matter entirely; she was freaking out, as she tried to deny her sister's theory but the more she thought about it, the more likely it was. She went over what Maggie said nearly a hundred times. Audrey reflected over her life as a vampire, the way she has revelled in it, fed from innocents, killed a few people who bothered her, partied with the Ripper-types, and finally accepted; she wasn't really against Kol's lifestyle, she was against him. She was against him hurting her, something she convinced herself was inevitable, thus to avoid that from happening, Audrey acted as though she disliked his behaviour, but her disgust, her disagreement and her judgment, was nothing more then a defence mechanism.

Audrey sat there in silence, clarity weighing down on her like a ton of bricks.

_Christ… She's right. She's actually right. _

"Well, it's too late. He hates me, anyway." Audrey finally said, thinking she may as well be truthful now.

Maggie sighed and tipped her head back.

"He doesn't hate you, Audrey."

Audrey shook her head in disagreement.

"Yes he does. He made it obvious that he wants nothing to do with me. He's done with me."

Just that thought made Audrey's heart cringe. All she could see was Kol's face; the vacancy, the disconnect and the disregard.

"No he's not. Besides, you don't want him to be done with you, because you're not done with him."

Audrey went silent once again and began fidgeting with her book.

"What should I do?" She whispered finally, sounding like a little girl.

"Admit it, Audrey. Admit it to yourself. It'll make you fell better."

"Klaus was horrible to you. I spent centuries watching him emotionally abuse you. They're siblings, Mags, it'll just be the same with me." She said quietly.

Maggie thought for a moment; trying to conjure up some kind of argument to convince her sister otherwise.

"Consider the way Klaus looks at Caroline. What did you see?"

_This'll do it._ Maggie thought to herself.

"He's clearly in love with her." Audrey mumbled towards the floor.

Maggie smiled triumphantly.

"And to a lesser degree, that's the way Kol looks at you."

Audrey's head snapped to Maggie.

"No he doesn't." She said sharply.

"He cares about you, Audrey. You've certainly caught his attention. I don't think he'll hurt you. If Klaus is capable of love, so is Kol." Maggie wanted her sister to be happy, in fact, she wanted Audrey to find all the love in the world, and if it came in the form of the brother of the man who hurt her, then so be it.

"Can you promise me that? That he wont…" She trailed off quietly, fidgeting with her fingers.

Maggie shook her head and placed her hand on Audrey's. "No, I can't promise you anything, you just have to take a leap of faith."

* * *

Caroline entered the kitchen, her pretty green frock swishing around her thighs as she began laughing in delight.

"Get excited. I have vodka." She chirped, placing the large bottle onto the kitchen counter. Audrey giggled when she saw the Russian writing on the label and poured herself some.

"This looks illegal, Caroline. Did you fly to Moscow yourself?" Elena joked, looking at the bottle in disbelief.

"Come, come, Elena, enough questions, you must join in the festivities!" Audrey ordered laughing.

The doppelganger smiled sheepishly and grabbed a glass.

"If you insist…" She said.

Elena poured the rocket fuel like vodka into her shot glass and took a swig.

"Man, that's strong." She bit out.

"It's the good stuff, I swear. I had to pull a lot of favours to land it." Caroline said straight-faced.

"Maggie! Are you ready?" Audrey called out.

"Coming!" She replied, and quickly walked down the stairs, her heels clicking against the floorboards.

Elena, Caroline and Audrey began whooping at Maggie's appearance: a fitted honey coloured dress with cap sleeves, her caramel coloured hair tumbling down her back in soft curls.

"Look at you!" Elena called out.

Caroline wolf whistled and poured a now blushing Maggie a drink.

"The dress didn't look so racy on the mannequin, but Audrey forced me to buy it…" Maggie explained, rolling her eyes.

Audrey chuckled. "You betcha. So is Chris' house big?" She asked, leaning against the bench, careful not the crinkle her white skater dress.

"Huge." Caroline responded, her eyes wide in excitement.

It was nearly eight at night, and Chris Freeman was throwing what was being dubbed as the 'party of the year'. Audrey couldn't fathom why people would consider this the 'party of the year' seeing as such a knob head was throwing it, but regardless, a party was a party, and Audrey loved parties, and this one could give her the chance to clear her head and forget about the drama that was her life. It was only yesterday that she and Maggie finally unearthed the real reason behind her reluctance towards Kol, and it made Audrey feel like she lost a hundred toughness points. The fact that she didn't even realise she was doing it tripped her out; the mind really was a powerful tool.

"I'm really bummed Bonnie can't come." Caroline whined, as she sloshed her drink around.

"Unfortunately, witches' are still prone to colds, and trust me, she really wanted to come too." Elena replied as she applied some lipstick.

"I talked to her on the phone. She sounded like death…" Audrey noted.

"Poor, Bon." Maggie commented, frowning.

Maggie was growing quite fond of the young witch, so she was a tad disappointed she wasn't joining them tonight.

"Okay, time to go!" Caroline called out, looking at her phone's clock.

"I'm am soooo looking forward to getting absolutely pissed." Audrey said slyly, her mouth curving into a cheeky grin. Maggie shook her head in amusement; she knew that Audrey just wanted a night to herself, where she could party and not worry about a certain Original vampire, but regardless, Audrey still would have to face her dilemma.

* * *

"Getting all dressed up are we, Bekah? You're not seeing that bus boy are you?" Kol teased his sister as he flopped down on the leather couch in the lounge.

"Oh, lookin' good, Rebekah." Charlie said, wolf whistling as he joined Kol on the couch.

Rebekah scoffed as she began fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Where are you off to on this splendid evening?" Kol asked.

"A party." Rebekah replied crisply.

Kol and Charlie immediately perked up at the P word.

"And where might that be?" Kol asked carefully, however he was buzzing with excitement. He was terribly bored, as usual, and a teenage party filled with adolescent girls was just the perfect distraction.

"You think I'm going to tell you? You're not coming, Kol."

Kol cocked his head and smirked.

"What? Worried I'm going to get all the attention? Don't be so predictable, Rebekah."

Rebekah pursed her lips in annoyance and turned around to face them.

"Isn't _The Girls of the Playboy Mansion_ playing at eight-thirty? Why don't you watch that vulgar show instead because you're not coming." Rebekah snapped back, reiterating her refusal, causing Charlie to snicker.

"Oh, come on, little sis! I think it'll be a great bonding experience; you, me and Charlie, we'll have a smashing time." Kol coaxed.

"The answer is no, Kol."

"I'm not going to stop asking, Bekah. I'm bored, and you know what happens when I get bored."

"What, you get more irritating than you already are?"

"Exactly!" Charlie shouted and Kol chuckled.

Rebekah shrugged on a jacket and picked up her purse.

"Besides, judging by you're provocative outfit, I need to be there." Rebekah raised her eyebrows in question and displeasure. "You know, to fend off nefarious and sexually driven teenage boys who'll be hassling you."

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I can handle myself, and besides, you won't be fending them off, you'll be befriending them, considering you'll have so much in common."

Kol stood up and swaggered over to his sister as he spoke

"Yes well I'm you're older brother, hence I'm obliged to come."

Rebekah went silent, eyeing Kol who just smiled smugly, his eyes gleaming.

"You're coming whether I like it or not aren't you?" She finally conceded.

Kol nodded and shrugged.

"Of course. I could just compel a random teenager and ask, seeing as they'd probably know, but as I'm such a gentlemen and a good sibling, I'm asking for your permission."

Rebekah sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, but Matt is off limits." She said pointedly.

Kol cracked a smile.

"Deal."

Charlie stood up, a smug smile gracing his features.

"Alright then, lemme grab my wallet!" He called as he left the room.

Rebekah watched him leave and then whispered to Kol.

"Are you sure you want to go? That's awfully bold of you." She sneered.

Kol smiled at her, but he frowned slightly.

"I'm a naturally bold person, Bekah, but why wouldn't I want to go?" He asked in interest.

"Oh you know, 'cause Audrey will be there."

Kol's smile dropped momentarily at the mention of her name, but he instantly perked up, cracking another grin.

"And your point is, sister?"

Rebekah frowned.

_Why isn't he biting?_

"Okay, lets go!" Charlie called out as he rounded the corner, giving Rebekah no chance to reply to her brother's clear apathy.

"Let's have some fun, mate." He said confidently to Charlie, his trademark smirk gracing his countenance; Kol was dead set on having a hell of a good time tonight regardless of who was on the guest list.

* * *

Audrey, Elena, Caroline and Maggie had to drive to the outskirts of town. Apparently Chris' house was like a huge log cabin, with a wrap around porch and plenty of forest and garden to explore. When they arrived at the bottom of his driveway, Audrey looked up to see a 'house' that appeared to be the size of a hotel. It really did look like a huge log cabin. It was sure to have killer views as it was positioned at the top of a hill, with its driveway snaking all the way to the bottom.

_Far frickety out, that's massive._

"That's Chris' place?" She asked in awe.

"Yehuh. It's the ultimate party house." Caroline replied.

"That's not a house, that's a ranch, for God sakes!" Audrey exclaimed.

Elena nodded as she straightened her top.

"Tell me about it." She commented with a roll of her eyes.

Caroline was looking for a place to park up near the entrance, but the entire driveway was blocked with cars.

"Shit. We're gonna have to park here and walk it. That's annoying." She bit out.

As they all got out of her car, Caroline and Maggie's heels began sinking into the dirt, causing the two of them to groan in annoyance.

"These were new!" Caroline whined, and Audrey and Elena began snickering, as they opted for flats instead of heels.

"Suck." Audrey teased her sister and Caroline who was trying to shake the dirt of her stilettos.

"Shut up." Maggie grunted causing Elena and Audrey to laugh once more.

After cleaning themselves up, the vampires using their speed blurred up the hill and arrived without being noticed at the front door. They walked in and were greeted by pounding music that practically vibrated the house, hundreds of people and a ton of alcohol. As she took it all in, Audrey, because of the vodka she had beforehand, was getting giddy.

"Okay, this is awesome." Elena said, wide eyed.

"You bet it is!" Caroline squealed and quickly darted over to a group of people to say hello. Elena shook her head and said she'd be right back as she went after the bubbly blond.

Audrey smiled from ear to ear when she noticed a guy in Maggie's math class staring at her in wonder.

"You're being checked out." Audrey said in singsong voice to her sister.

"No I'm not." She replied awkwardly.

"Oh hush. Yes you are, you're lookin' mighty fine tonight, dear sister, own it."

"Who by?" She inquired bashfully.

"Prince Charming with a calculator." Audrey replied smirking as she cocked her head in the direction of her sister's admirer.

"Huh?" Maggie responded crinkling her eyebrows.

"The boy in your math class, idiot!" Audrey exclaimed, grabbing her sister by the forearms and facing her in the boy's direction.

"See." She said in her ear.

The boy smiled at Maggie.

"Oh that's Toby." Maggie said, waving at him.

"Well, Toby over there is a tad besotted. Go have fun." Audrey pushed her forward into Toby's direction and quickly snuck away so Maggie wouldn't have the opportunity to protest or chastise her sister's attempt at playing cupid.

As she snaked her way through the throngs of people, a familiar voice sounded over the loud music. "Audrey!" Audrey's head whipped around and she smiled.

"You're here!" Dean exclaimed with a grin as he approached her.

"I promised, didn't I?" She replied slyly.

"That you did. Come on, let's get you a drink." He said, placing his hand on her back and guiding her to the kitchen.

"Sounds good." She chirped in reply, trying to hold back a large smile at where Dean placed his hand. She found it a little amusing; he didn't have to put his hand on the small of her back, he just chose to.

_Oh, he's too cute._

Audrey's amusement died however when she realised that sooner or later, she'd have to make it clear to Dean that nothing romantic was ever going to happen between them, not when her heart was somewhere else.

* * *

"I like this. I like this a lot." Charlie remarked as he snatched beer of a passer-by whose disgruntled protests were ignored. The three of them had to compel one of Rebekah's classmates to find Chris so he could invite them in, after what seemed like hours, Chris happily let them inside his house.

"Couldn't agree more." Kol took in the scene before him, "Cheers, mate." He said as he stole a bottle from a large crate being carried by another partygoer.

"Alright, I'm off. You two, behave." Rebekah warned them both pointedly. "Otherwise I'm telling Nik."

"Since when was little Rebekah Mikaelson a tattletale?" Charlie asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Since when do you have the right to speak to me like we're equal, Charlie?" Rebekah said threateningly.

Charlie momentarily paled but bounced back when Kol stepped in.

"Now, now, Bekah, play nice." He said and then placed his hand on Charlie shoulder, smirking. "Don't you worry. We'll be on our best behaviour."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that. Just don't cause too much of a racket, ok." She said finally and stalked off when she spotted some of her classmates.

Kol smirked; he was never good at listening.

* * *

Audrey was sculling the beer as fast as she could, her fingers nearly breaking the bottle as she held on tight to it.

"Drink, drink, drink!" The people surrounding her shouted. Audrey slammed the empty glass bottle down as her opponent, Chris Freeman, just finished his. Elena and Caroline both cheered and laughed at her victory.

"Impressive, Audrey, very impressive." Dean sounded, and Audrey bowed, showing off.

"What can I say? A Brit can hold her liquor better than the all American boy. How tragically poetic." She sung, causing a few snickers from onlookers.

Chris shook his head, smirking.

"Yeah, well I propose a second round." He called out, gesturing to the cider instead.

"Pussy, Freeman!" Someone shouted and Chris shot back a reply.

Audrey began laughing, feeling giddy.

"She's just really good at swallowing, that's all." A girl from the crowd quietly sneered to her equally bitter friend, but Audrey heard it.

_Ouch._

She whipped her head to the girl and smiled.

"What was that, darling?" She asked sweetly, her voice not loud enough to attract the attention of Chris or the small crowd around them. Saying things like that did not slide by Audrey; she was no doormat.

The girl paled and shook her head.

"Nothing." Came her automatic reply.

"Oh no, I'm sure it's not nothing. Tell me." She pressed; her voice was laced with a subtle fury.

The girl and her friend eyes widened and they began getting uncomfortable, but unfortunately for them, nobody was noticing their little conversation, which Audrey was deliberately keeping quite.

"It's nothing, Audrey, I swear, I was just saying how good you are-" The other girl reasoned.

"At swallowing?" Audrey interrupted her. "Hm. I think that has quite a few connotations, don't you?"

The girl shook her head rapidly.

"I didn't mean-"

"Next time you want to bitch about me, do it somewhere private so I don't hear you, otherwise you're going to receive a lesson on all about swallowing when I kick your teeth in and send them down your throat." Audrey said in a matter of fact tone. She wasn't actually going to hurt them, they weren't even worth her time, but scaring them a little enlightened them not to mess with her. The girls squeaked and apology and scurried off.

_Sheesh. What moronic bimbos._

"Audrey!" Chris crooned, holding two more bottles.

Audrey shook her head, suddenly not in the mood for another round.

"I need to go to the bathroom, but I'm sure one of your strapping friends here can take my place." She cooed and quickly left the small pack of people.

As Audrey navigated her way around the party, hiccupping and fumbling about trying to spot a bathroom to freshen herself up in, she could feel the alcohol begin settling in.

_I had waaaay too much to drink… _

Audrey was feeling lightheaded, but her good mood was just growing as she went through the party. She found a large staircase and assumed upstairs is where the bathroom would be. As she made her way up the stairs, she clung to the railing for dear life, realising that if she didn't, she'd most likely fall down considering how tipsy she was. When she made it the top, the high ceilings and her position gave her an unblocked view of the lounge area. The furniture was cleared and pushed to the outskirts, creating room for a makeshift dance floor. The area was packed with people, gyrating against each other. She spotted a familiar face in the middle, a shock of black hair bouncing up and down as he grinned and flirted with those surrounding him. It was Charlie.

_Charlie's here!? Then that means…_

Audrey scanned the throng of people but didn't see who she was looking for, but as she sighed in relief mixed with annoyance she spotted him: V-neck t-shirt, messy hair and a charming smile. Audrey's heart quickened as she stared at him, but her gaze turned into a glare when she realised what he was doing. Lindsey, a girl who had been causing Audrey nothing but grief at school, was sitting on his lap. She didn't do know why, but Lindsey just decided to hate Audrey. Maybe she was jealous? Or the spawn of Satan? Audrey didn't know, but regardless, she was sitting on Kol's lap, and it was not going down well for Audrey. She watched from the top of the stairs as he traced his finger across her jawline, and then down her torso, resting his hand on her thigh. He then began whispering into her ear, causing her to giggle as he stroked her leg. Lindsey then began bringing her lips dangerously close to Kol's, as she spoke to him. She knew that Lindsey was probably just a feed and a quick fuck to Kol, but Audrey was still seriously considering jumping down from the railing and punching her right across her smarmy little face. Audrey wasn't really one to get jealous, it was usually people who got jealous of her, but right now, she was jealous. In fact, it was a miracle that she didn't kill Lindsey right then. When Lindsey made her move and placed her lips on Kol's, feeding her fingers through his hair, Audrey nearly vomited.

_That trollop._ _I'm going to be sick._

By the time Kol began sliding his hands up Lindsey's lacy dress, Audrey had enough. She walked down the nearest hallway and began exploring the rest of the house, stumbling through the maze of corridors. It was quiet upstairs, there weren't nearly as many people, but Audrey spotted a few couples exchanging saliva across the upper level.

"Ah, a bathroom!" She said to herself when she spotted white, sterile tiles.

_I'm talking to myself. I am such a knob._ _You are such a knob, Audrey. _

Thoughts of Kol gradually disappeared when she began splashing water on her face. Audrey, because of her drunk infused clumsiness, fell into the bathtub, and when she managed to get herself out, she knocked the soap dish over. She quickly picked it up and put the dish back where it belonged but as she opened the door to leave, she then ripped the door handle off with her strength.

"Whoops." She mumbled out, looking the now handle-less door. She tried to latch it back on but her attempts proved futile so she began giggling.

"I'll pay for that!" She called out to whoever was listening which was nobody.

Audrey exited the bathroom and walked down the hallway, she took a sharp turn and slammed right into a hard figure.

"Watch yourself." She grunted out and was about to label whoever she bumped into an asshole but the words didn't form when she saw who it was.

_Oh God._

Kol looked at the clearly drunk Audrey in front of him. He wasn't expecting her.

"I'm not the one who's having to lean against walls for stability." He replied coolly.

Audrey could find words. He was talking to her.

_Say something, idiot._

"Lindsey is a trollop." She blurted out.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Audrey wanted to punch herself in the face. She sounded like a complete idiot.

_Say something, not something idiotic. 'Lindsey is a trollop'? Seriously. Where'd you find that, your ass?_

"I know." Kol replied, point blank.

"Then why on earth are you exchanging saliva with her?" Audrey responded, leaning into her hip.

Kol rolled his eyes and opted to walk away. He didn't want to continue talking with her. He didn't want to show it, but it was just making him regret his decision of moving on.

As he began walking past her Audrey decided to be blunt, seeing as she was completely sloshed she wouldn't remember making a fool of herself anyhow.

"Do you hate me?" She asked. That question had been sitting at the back of her head for a while now, and maybe it could be answered.

Kol stopped and turned around, looking at her in surprise.

_She thinks I hate her?_

"What?" He asked.

"Do you hate me?" She worded out, slowly. "Because, I'm rather that sure you do."

"I don't hate you, Audrey." Kol replied flatly.

"Oh really? Then what's with the whole 'you've been a waste of my time' and 'I've had enough' bullshit?" Audrey snapped back, putting on a male voice when she quoted Kol's words back to him. She didn't realise it, but by lowering her voice just made her sound like more of a halfwit.

Kol sighed and raked a hand through his hair but before he could reply, Audrey opted to continue.

"You know what? I'm sorry I dragged you along, but you're an arrogant ass." She said as she pointed her finger to his chest. "You're a cocky little prick who objectifies women, vampire or human." Audrey then had to pause as she hiccupped. "Excuse me…" She hiccupped once again, and Kol could feel his face melting into a smile at her drunkenness. "And your brother treated my baby sister like crap, he hurt her beyond comprehension, so can you understand my reluctance, Kol? I don't really care that you killed people! You know what I do care about? Me." Audrey pointed to herself firmly. "I care about me. It was all just a little defence mecha-mechanism, or some shit, I dunno." She slurred, waving her hand around.

"Aud-" Kol begun but was cut off by her finger as she placed it over his mouth to silence him.

"No, no, Kol. Enough. I am going back downstairs to my friend, friends who wont hurt me." Audrey garbled, and she stomped past Kol towards the stairs. He watched her as she tried to keep her balance but failed miserably. She then turned around and went past him once more.

"Wrong way…" She mumbled awkwardly as she passed him and rounded the corner.

Kol stood there, glued to the floor in surprise and confusion.

_She thinks I'm going to hurt her?_ _What?_

Kol mulled over Audrey's slurred and incoherent speech, turning over a million notions, but his inward thoughts were interrupted by Lindsey's unwanted arrival.

"Kol! There you are! Did you find Charlie?" She chirped, sliding her hands over his shoulders and around his neck, placing her lips on his.

Kol shook his head. Charlie was probably in the mosh pit.

"You know, if you want to explore this place, I'm sure there's some spare bedrooms we can look into…" Lindsey purred.

Kol contemplated this, and was considering saying yes, but as he thought about what Audrey said, he knew he had to think further into that.

"Nah, maybe later, darling. Lets go back downstairs. I'm sure everybody was enjoying the little show were putting on for them." He replied, smirking, knowing he could think about Audrey and her speech while still enjoying Lindsey's company. Who said females were the only ones that could multi-task?

* * *

Audrey eventually found Elena and Caroline but Maggie was nowhere to be seen; apparently she was with Toby before she mysteriously disappeared. That little revelation made Audrey giggle.

_Oh Maggie… _

She'd been dancing and chatting away for nearly an hour already, so thankfully, Audrey was sobering up, thus no longer making an ass of herself. She had made a silent oath to herself after her conversation with Kol to no longer participate in any sort of drinking game ever again.

Audrey was currently in the lounge room, dancing around with Elena as Caroline videoed the pair.

"Hello, Audrey." Somebody purred in her ear.

She was momentarily startled but realising whom it was, she rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Hi, Charlie." She said in disinterest.

Charlie cocked his head and smirked.

"How are we on this splendid evening?"

"Hey asshole, get out of the frame." Caroline called out, putting her phone down in annoyance, her hands on her hips.

Charlie snickered and eyed her up and down.

"I will in a minute. Then we can chat." He winked and Caroline scoffed.

Charlie turned back to Audrey and smiled.

"Where might your sister be?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why do you care?"

"Well Maggie's here isn't she?" Charlie pressed, and Audrey frowned.

"Yes she is but why are you so interested in my sister?"

Charlie raised both his hands in defence.

"Settle petal. I'm just wondering."

"Why?" Audrey asked once again, growing impatient.

Charlie quickly thought up an excuse and smiled charmingly.

"Oh you know. Kol has claimed one sister, I want the other."

Audrey scowled. "Piss off, Charlie."

He chuckled and nodded.

"As you wish." He acquiesced to her demand and sauntered off; oozing egotism with every step he took.

When he rounded the corner, Charlie's smile dropped as he pulled out his phone and began typing in a text.

_'She's here. Wait at her house.'_ He pressed send and sighed, knowing what he was doing was going to entail monumental consequences.

* * *

Audrey shook her head as she watched Charlie disappear into the crowds of people.

_Wanker._

"What was that about?" Elena asked.

"No clue." Audrey said, scrunching her nose.

Caroline came over and nodded.

"Why was he so keen on Maggie?"

"Again, no idea." She shrugged, but then took on a mischievous smile. "I believe we were dancing?" Audrey said dramatically to Elena, changing the subject.

"I think I'm going to vomit." Caroline said, curling her lip, looking over Audrey's shoulder, through the throngs of people.

Audrey turned her head and saw once again Lindsey exchanging saliva with Kol, but she could tell that she was way more invested in it then he was, regardless, Audrey's temper began rising.

Elena and Caroline both scowled and began criticising him repeatedly, trying to make Audrey feel better, but she wasn't listening.

"It's fine. Alright, I'll do a drink run, what do you two vixens want?" She said, interrupting them. They both looked at her in surprise but went along with it.

"Anything." Elena replied and Caroline nodded.

Audrey quickly squirmed her way out of the cluster of people dancing and made a beeline for the carton of alcohol she saw on an empty table, but because the universe hated her, it was right near where Kol was. She swallowed and lifted her head, refusing to look at them. Just when she thought she was safe, a voice called out snidely.

"Wow, Audrey, you're wearing a loose dress, that's new."

Audrey turned her head and was met with a smirking Lindsey who was draped over Kol; he however was watching her in slight amusement. There was still that indifference he had taken to looking at her with, but Audrey noticed that he was now regarding her with a mixture of uncertainty and curiosity.

Kol was secretly considering putting Lindsey in her place for her snide and backhanded remark, but he knew Audrey could handle herself. That was something that always impressed him immensely.

"Wow, Lindsey, I think you're actually wearing underwear, that's new, now when you sit down you wont infect the couches and chairs with chlamydia." Audrey said cuttingly, and Kol nearly broke out into a grin, knowing his expectations of her bite weren't in vain.

Lindsey glared at her as some people nearby who were listening began snickering. Kol opted to simply smile.

"Big words coming from you." She replied icily.

"Oh huge. Now, why don't you find a football player to sleep with, seeing as that's the only skill you possess." Audrey responded, her voice dripping with disdain and edged with steel.

"I already have someone. Unlike you." She bit back, placing her hand on Kol.

Audrey scowled at Lindsey and her gaze shifted to Kol, who in turn observed her curiously. Kol was watching Audrey, the way she regarded Lindsey, the way she looked at him, and he recognised something in her; jealousy.

_She's jealous. She's actually jealous. You're kidding. _

"Oh you have him alright, but by tomorrow morning, you wont anymore, because you're only fun for a night." Audrey snapped back. "Enjoy her. She's, according to the entire football team, a real treat." Audrey said, directing her stinging response at Kol who had a very small smile gracing his features, as though he was considering something.

_What the hell is he smiling about?!_

Audrey leant over and grabbed two bottles of liquor and sauntered off back to Elena and Caroline. Kol watched as she walked away and had an idea.

"Darling, off you go. Something has come up." He said to Lindsey who just looked at him blankly.

"What?"

"I said, off you go. While this has been relatively fun, I've got things to do, and one of them isn't contracting chlamydia." He quipped.

Lindsey glared at Kol and grimaced.

"I don't have chlamydia!" She squeaked in protest.

_Please just go away you child. _

"Regardless, shoo."

Lindsey's face distorted and she lifted herself of Kol's lap.

"Is this because of Audrey?" She spat.

"And what if it is?" Kol sighed, growing annoyed with her presence.

Lindsey put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"She's a smartass skank."

Kol instantly snapped, and he didn't even know why. He stood up in an instant and looked down at Lindsey, his eyes darkening.

"If you say one more word against Audrey, I'll make sure you lose the ability to talk. Now shoo." He said, reiterating his final word, while he compelled the petty human in front of him.

Lindsey nodded robotically and walked off.

_Finally…_

Kol sauntered in the opposite direction, scouring the countless faces he passed, looking for someone in particular. After about ten minutes of searching, he eventually spotted a petite figure with caramel hair falling down her back, chatting quietly to a human outside on the veranda.

"Maggie." Kol said, striding up to her.

The youngest Ashby turned around and saw the Original looking at her impatiently with something clearly important on his mind.

"Uh, hi, there?" Maggie began, uncertainty colouring her voice.

"Come back in ten minutes, darling. I need to borrow her for a moment." Kol said swiftly to Toby, compelling the clueless human.

"Excuse your missing date, but I need to chat." Kol said seriously.

Maggie noticed that there was none of the usual bravado or humour Kol usually possessed, so whatever he wanted to discuss, was clearly vital to him. Maggie realised that this was the first time Kol had directly sought her out and proposed some sort of conversation. She'd never actually really spoken to him before now.

"Okay then." Maggie replied.

Kol took a deep breath and pursed his lips.

"Your sister."

A smile crept on Maggie's face; clearly Audrey has spoken to Kol and she's not behaving her usual self around him, which is causing a bit of confusion for the cocky Original.

_Oh this is rich…_

"What about her?" Maggie asked, slyly.

"She's behaving… oddly." Kol replied, struggling to find the right adjective.

"What has she said?"

"Oh you know, normal things, love, like how she's sorry for dragging me along, that she doesn't care that I've killed and oh, that I should understand her reluctance considering how my brother treated you. Then she drunkenly stormed off to join her, and I quote; 'friends who wont hurt her'." Kol said lightly, waving his hand around. "So, Margaret. Have any theories? Because I've been going through our conversation with a fine-toothed comb for the past hour and I'm falling short with any inkling on what's running through your darling sisters little head."

Maggie bit back and smile and shook her head.

"Kol… She thinks you hate her."

He frowned. "I don't, though."

"Well, she thinks you do, and it makes it even more difficult for her to articulate exactly how she's feeling." Maggie took a deep breath, before she continued.

_Time for a trip down memory lane…_

"Let me tell you something about my sister, when we first turned back in 1788, she wanted to retain all her human traits. She wanted to be a saint, because she was worried that she would hurt somebody. Now how do you think that panned out? It failed, miserably. It's fact that every vampire when they first turn takes a life. I did. Audrey did. Eventually, she got the hang of being a vampire; she fed from innocents, she killed humans who annoyed her. She settled quite snugly into her life as a vampire. She revelled in it, but she never felt remorse for what she was. Why? Because she found the equilibrium between your vampires that whither away in their own guilt and refuse to feed from the vein and your full-blown rippers. She developed a lifestyle, a philosophy for herself; she didn't hate what she was, she enjoyed it, but she still retained some control without silencing the vampire side to her or condemning what is simply second nature to our kind. Additionally, she didn't have a spat when she met another vampire who thrived on bloodshed or was riddled with guilt. In fact, all she did was roll her eyes and continue partying. She believed it was their choice." Kol stared at Maggie incredulously, before she continued. "Have you heard of James Cusamano?" She asked curiously.

"The Cusamano Horror? Not only have I heard of him, I knew him, Maggie." Kol replied rolling his eyes. Not only did he know him, Kol actually taught James everything he knew.

"Audrey was friends with him in the 1800's. They had a blast of a time." Maggie continued.

Kol gawked at her in disbelief. There was no way, judging Audrey's attitude towards him, that she knew James, nor was she friends with him.

"Audrey was friends with James Cusamano? But he's-."

"Like you?" Maggie interrupted nodding. "I know. She didn't go out hunting with him, it was more she enjoyed his company. According to her, he was a real larrikin, and they had fun."

Kol frowned; then why did she loathe him?

"She didn't sleep with him, did she?" Kol asked suspiciously, feeling suddenly jealous.

Maggie shook her head exasperatedly.

"No, Kol, she didn't. He wanted to, but to her, their relationship was strictly platonic."

Kol nodded, trying to remain unaffected by her words but internally was jumping in relief.

"Well if she was mates with him, then how come I receive the judgemental lectures from her? Because James Cusamano gained all his character inspiration from me." Kol pointed out and Maggie, once again, nodded.

"Kol, she's terrified." He regarded her in confusion. "My sister…" Maggie continued. "I know she acts like she can handle anything and everything, but it's just that: an act."

Kol cocked his head, regarding her seriously. "Maggie, what are you saying here?"

"Your brother holds little regard for any woman, vampire or human. Isn't that right?" Kol nodded slowly. "So do you think I was any different? Audrey watched our relationship for decades and was disgusted and absolutely furious that Klaus was treating me so terribly. Figure it out, Kol."

Kol looked at Maggie and the truth dawned on him.

"She's thinks I'm going to treat her like Klaus treated you." Kol said incredulously.

Maggie leaned against the railing and shrugged.

"When my sister first met you, she just thought you were a carbon copy of Klaus, but that opinion clearly began changing, so her reluctance stemmed from your behaviour. Without even realising it, Audrey convinced herself that was why she couldn't be with you, but it was just a fall back excuse. She was hesitant because she believed you'd break her heart. Like Klaus broke mine." Maggie took a deep breath. "It took me a while to figure it all out, and I feel awful that I didn't sooner."

Kol's head was turning this over a million miles an hour. This was unbelievable, he never in his right mind would've theorised this. Clearly Maggie had been thinking an awful long while about it.

"So you're saying it was all subconscious? A defence mechanism?" Kol said in disbelief.

Maggie nodded and Kol laughed harshly.

"No, no way. That's impossible, darling. Audrey has made it very evident that she loathes me and when she momentarily has a change of heart, and I think I have a chance, she rips the hope right out from under me."

"Oh for God sakes, Kol!" Maggie shouted; growing fed up. "Think about what she said to you before. Her little drunken speech as you said. Think about it. Drunk words are sober thoughts, didn't anyone tell you that?"

Kol raked a hand through his hair as he turned over what Audrey had said to him and finally acknowledged the truth.

_She's right. Jesus Christ._

Kol wanted to say something, but couldn't, he was just at a loss of words, and for Kol Mikealson to be at a loss of words was a rare occurrence. Kol realised that he had a chance. Audrey was just scared of being hurt, and he was now determined to prove to her that he would do anything but that.

* * *

Audrey was standing next to Dean with a group of people, listening to Stanley, a member of the football team, ramble on about how many times he's gotten laid. All the boys were engrossed in his stories, which were most likely rubbish, but Audrey just wanted to punch him in the face. He was acting like a pig.

"Yeah, her name's Jackie. Man she was a good fuck. I'm not kidding; she was great." Stanley boasted.

"Dude, you legend!" Some of the guys cheered, exhibiting enthusiasm, something Audrey did not share.

For her, it was time to put Stanley in his place.

"Hey Stanley," Audrey chirped, grabbing his attention. "You know, I think it's outright wonderful that you named your hand Jackie. Gives it character, don't you agree?" Audrey said, her voice light yet dripping with sarcasm. She smiled at Stanley as the people surrounding them began snickering in amusement.

"I need a drink. Excuse me, boys." Audrey said, filling Stanley's silence and sauntered off.

_What. An. Ass._

"Do I have permission to hug you?" Dean said, falling into step next to her.

Audrey laughed and shook her head.

"Maybe later." She teased.

"Oh come on!" Dean replied laughing.

Audrey was about to rebuff him again but when she saw Kol scanning the area, looking for someone, a determined look in his eyes, she changed her mind. Dean was a nice guy, and Audrey didn't want to exploit his crush on her, but after witnessing Lindsey and Kol participate in tonsil hockey, resulting in a wave of jealousy, Audrey wanted to inflict the same envy onto Kol.

"Actually, you can do better; dance with me." She ordered Dean, her eyes filled with desire.

He smiled as Audrey took his hand and pulled him into the throng of gyrating bodies. She led him into the middle and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean placed his hands on Audrey's hips, as she swayed to the beat of the music.

Audrey's hips rocked sensually. She perfected her dancing when she was in South America, where the subtle movements of the hips expressed someone's sexuality. Audrey tipped her head back and closed her eyes, sinking into the soothing beat of the melody. She could hear Dean's heart beat pick up; obviously it was having an affect on him, but she wanted it to affect Kol. Audrey delicately looked over her shoulder and saw the Original leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, but his face was blank. Audrey scowled.

_It isn't working! Bloody hell…_

As Audrey continued to dance intimately with Dean, though his face gave away nothing, Kol was watching them with nothing but resentment. He watched as Dean's hands snaked around her waist and hips, and Kol was deliberating tearing his heart out. Kol's inward thoughts were put on halt when the song eventually ended and Audrey unhooked her arms from around Dean's neck.

"You're an excellent dancer." Audrey teased Dean who chuckled and raked a hand through his hair.

"Wow. That was…" He couldn't find the words.

"Just say amazing and leave it at that. Look, I need to talk to my sister, I'll come find you later." Audrey said. She threw Dean one last smile as she walked off through the masses of people.

"Ashby!" Someone called out.

Audrey looked around to see Chris waving her over.

"What now?" She asked as she made her way over to him.

"Okay, I want round two, Ashby. You promised me a round two."

Audrey cocked her head in confusion but sighed when she realised what he was talking about.

"I've made an oath to myself. No more drinking games. I nearly fell down the stairs from what you put me through!"

Chris laughed and placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her into the dining area, where the table was littered with empty cups and bottles, and surrounded by a few of Chris' mates and members of the school's cheerleading team.

"Come on, one more go." He pulled out a chair for her.

"As long as you stop pestering me." Audrey rolled her eyes and sat down.

Just as Chris was about to sit down on the chair opposite Audrey, somebody took him by the shoulder and pushed him back.

"Excuse me, darling. I believe this is my seat."

Chris having been compelled nodded and stood idly back. All the other football players frowned in confusion but Kol just ignored them. However the surrounding cheerleaders began gossiping to one another.

"Who is that? He's attractive as hell!" One of them whispered, causing Audrey to just roll her eyes.

_Typical…_

Audrey watched Kol sink into the chair and lean back casually.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

Kol smirked and rested his forearms on the table, making himself comfortable

"I see someone has sobered up. Well, that won't last. I'm going to participate in a drinking game with you, Sparks, and I'm going to win." He replied, gesturing to the bottles surrounding him and cracking a massive smile as he was given two large beers by Troy who still regarded Kol with a frown; he didn't know who he was but just chose to go along with it.

_Sparks…? He just called me Sparks. _

Audrey shook of her thoughts and leaned forward.

"I admire your confidence, Kol, but I wouldn't be so sure in your ability." Audrey responded, opting to play along, but still hesitant considering his sudden behaviour change.

"Let's make this game a little more exciting shall we?" Kol said cheekily, waving Troy over. He whispered into the football player's ear, and after he was finished, Troy just stared at him in shock.

"Uh, that's pretty bold, but I think I have some in the fridge." He said, quickly scampering off towards the kitchen.

Audrey looked at Kol, internally kicking herself that she didn't listen in to what he was saying.

"What'd you do?" She asked, dreading his response.

"You'll see."

Suddenly, Troy reappeared holding two bottles of tequila.

"You've got to be joking." Audrey said in disbelief. Everybody watching began chatting to one another in shock, and as Troy popped the lids on the two bottles, handing one to Kol and Audrey, they all began cheering in anticipation. The football players were even impressed by Kol, somebody they've never met.

"You want me to knock down a whole bottle of tequila in one go? You're insane." Audrey spat out.

Kol shrugged and began swishing the golden liquid in its bottle.

"If I win; I get you all to myself." He said smugly.

Audrey scoffed but her heart skipped a beat.

"And what if I win? What do I get?" She asked crisply, trying to maintain composure.

"Well, what do you want?"

_You. I just don't want to be hurt. _

"Not sure. I'll let you know when I kick your ass." Audrey responded, smirking.

Kol smiled and raised his bottle.

"To victory." He said, and together they both put their respective bottles to their lips.

Chris counted them down and on 'one', Audrey slammed the tequila into her mouth. She glugged down the liquid as fast as she could, her throat screaming as it punched its way down.

_Why did I agree to this!?_

As she was almost two thirds of the way through the tequila, she could hear cheers and the bang of a glass bottle onto the table.

She gaped when she saw a grinning Kol and an empty tequila bottle in front of him.

"I win." He whispered.

Audrey pursed her lips, trying to hold back a smile.

Kol stood up and walked around the small table next to Audrey. He looked down at her and outstretched his hand.

"Come on."

Audrey rolled her eyes and took his hand as she stood up. The people surrounding them were all snickering.

"Someone is gettin' laid tonight." Troy called out.

Audrey bit her tongue, wanting to snap back a response, but Kol's subtle squeeze of her hand silenced her.

"You shouldn't pay attention to insignificance." He whispered.

Kol guided her through the throngs of people, to the front door. They exited the party and begun walking towards the outskirts of the property.

"Where are we going?" Audrey asked, trailing behind him.

Kol looked back at her and grinned.

"Somewhere a little more private."

Kol, still holding her hand, led her around towards the back of the house where the trees were denser and wilder. He finally came to a stop and leant against a tree, watching Audrey with an amused expression, but there was more to his stare than amusement; there was awe, curiosity, astonishment.

Audrey, feeling uncomfortable under his heavy stare, resorted back to her witty jibes.

"I'm rather sure I've told you before not to leer." Audrey said, tracing back to their first conversation.

Kol tipped his head back and chuckled.

"I'm not leering. I'm simply observing. Leering has far too many negative connotations."

"Why am I here, Kol?" Audrey snapped exasperatedly. "Did someone force-feed you chocolate to get your serotonin levels up or something? Because the last time we had a proper conversation, you told me to get lost, and now you're actually acknowledging me."

Kol shook his head and pushed himself of the tree, sauntering up to Audrey.

"Wrong; the last time we had a conversation, which was only about an hour ago, you presented to me a rather entertaining and slurred speech."

Audrey pursed her lips and grimaced.

"I'm glad you found my idiocy entertaining."

Kol shook his head and shuffled a little closer to her. Their proximity was making Audrey's frame flood with butterflies, once again.

"No, I found your honesty relieving." Kol chuckled and spoke again. "Drunken honesty, if I might add."

Audrey frowned.

_Honesty?_

"Whatever I said to you was bullshit. I was sloshed, and thanks to that tequila that you made me drink, my short-lived soberness is now ending and-"

"I spoke to your sister." Kol interrupted, a small smirk on his countenance.

Audrey's eyes widened. He knew.

"Did you now? And what exactly did she say?" Audrey asked, trying to put as much bravado into her voice as possible.

"I think you know." He replied, cocking his head to the side.

Audrey took a sharp breath and looked down at the ground instead of responding.

Kol's face suddenly went serious, his eyes sincere. "I'm not going to hurt you, Audrey." He whispered.

She whipped her head upward, and as soon as they made eye contact, Kol saw how vulnerable Audrey really was. "Bullshit." She whispered.

Kol groaned in exasperation.

"I need to find my sister. She's probably worried about me." She said, resorting back to petty excuses to flee from the conversation.

"That's not important right now. Do you know what is important? You and I." Kol replied, repositioning his stance. "Audrey, I can understand where you'd get the idea from, but believe it or not, when I first met you, I did actually consider just toying and then in all likelihood, killing you, but I decided against it. Why? You were far too interesting, darling. And now? After everything? I wouldn't even dream of hurting you. I just couldn't."

Audrey shook her head and took a step back.

"Well you have." She croaked out. "Remember the fights we've had? Remember the threats and vitriol? They just reiterated the fact you and I aren't suited and-"

"No. Audrey, look, I'll, I'll say it again; I'm not going to hurt you." He said, having trouble articulating himself.

"And how do I know that?" She replied sincerely.

Kol walked closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Take a chance." He whispered, his thumb tracing her lips gently.

Audrey leant into his hand and closed her eyes.

"I need to find, Maggie. My parents probably want us home."

Kol was about to argue but Audrey just placed her finger over his mouth to silence him.

"Please." She said desperately.

Kol didn't say another word, but just looked at her in disappointment. She shrugged out of his touch and did the very thing she didn't want to do; she walked away.

When she eventually found Maggie, the party was beginning to wind down; people were now spilling out onto the street or pouring into cars.

"There you are!" Caroline called. Maggie, who was standing next to her smiled in greeting, but Audrey was in no smiling mood.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked.

Audrey shrugged. "Around and about."

The two of them didn't push the matter any further, and opted to go home.

As Caroline chatted animatedly to Elena in the front, Maggie knew that something was troubling her sister, and had a hunch on whom it was regarding.

"Audrey, you've been quiet for the past twenty minutes. What happened with Kol? I'm assuming he spoke with you." She whispered.

Audrey nodded, and Maggie sighed.

"He did, but I'd prefer to not talk about it." Audrey replied flatly.

Maggie acquiesced with her sister's request and stayed silent for the rest of the car ride home, even though she wanted her sister to confide in her.

"Thanks for the ride, Care." Audrey said plastering on a smile as she got of the car.

"Yes, thanks so much." Maggie echoed her sister.

Caroline grinned and told them both to not worry about it. The sisters' said their goodbyes and walked up the gravel driveway towards the front door. As the front porch creaked under their weight, Audrey noticed that all the lights were off.

"Why is the house dark?" She asked in confusion.

Maggie, who had just pulled her keys out of her bag, shrugged.

"It's late. Mum and dad are probably sleeping." She reasoned, but Audrey wasn't convinced.

Maggie unlocked the door and was about to open it but Audrey placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Wait." Audrey, using her enhanced sense of hearing, scoured the house, trying to locate any out of place noises, but fell short. Silence. The fact there was nothing made her skin crawl. Audrey then resorted to smell and picked up something coming from inside. She paled when she realised what it was.

"Blood. I smell blood." She said dangerously quiet.

Maggie's eyes widened.

"Maybe it's a blood bag?" She spoke nervously.

"Well, we're about to find out. Stay behind me."

Audrey pushed the door forward and stepped inside. She felt across the wall for a light switch, and when she did, the light flickered on, but it's brightness slowly began fading. The space was only dimly illuminated, but it was lit well enough for Audrey to see. As she walked into the lounge room, the smell of blood intensified. Maggie flicked on a second light. The bulb sparked with life and floodlit the entire lounge, revealing a horrible sight, causing Maggie to shriek. Audrey was at a loss of words.

_No. Oh God. Please no. _

There on the floor was Will, staked with his arms torn from his body, lying in a pool of his own blood. His arms were clearly severed before he was killed, so they still bled, adding to the crimson puddle.

"Dad… No…" Audrey whispered as Maggie began sobbing, but her cries suddenly turn into a high-pitched scream. Audrey whipped her head around and saw that Maggie's screams were not because of her father's corpse but because of the tall figure standing in the doorway. Audrey sprung into action; she jumped in front of Maggie, shielding her from whatever was to come.

"Who are you?" Audrey barked.

The man chuckled and took a step inside causing Audrey to instantly tense up. She could see that he had long hair, coming to his shoulders. If she didn't think he was a threat, she would've giggled at his Fabio-like hairstyle.

"Don't come any closer." She growled, shifting her stance so she blocked Maggie even more.

"Watch me." He said, menace and death lacing his voice. He had an odd accent. It sounded European but from what country, Audrey couldn't pick.

He took another step and smiled at Audrey, challenging her to make a move.

"I will rip you apart if you take one more step." Audrey warned him. Inside she was shaking like a leaf but she wasn't going to give that away.

"Go for it, my dear, but you'll be joining your father if you do." He replied lightly, gesturing to William's bloody corpse.

_It was him. He ripped my dad apart, limb from limb. _

"You, you…" Audrey whispered but couldn't find the words to articulate this man's depravity.

"Yes. I did it. Guilty!" He confirmed, chuckling.

Audrey's breath hitched and acting on impulse, she sped over to the nearby coffee table, snapped its leg off and sent it flying towards the intruder. Her hopes of inflicting him damage were dashed when he swiftly caught the makeshift stake and sent it flying back into Audrey's direction. She was surprised at his fast reflexes, and she realised that he was old, older than her. The wooden table leg drove its way through her abdomen and sent her flying, nailing her to the wall, interrupting her momentary shock at his obvious age.

Audrey wailed in pain as she was wedged to the wall, and Maggie yelled, telling the man to stop.

"Now have we learnt our lesson?" He said, walking over Audrey.

She shook her head and exhaled.

"Nope." She replied, plastering on a smile, refusing to show how scared she was.

The man sighed and shrugged. He turned around; pretending to walk away but swiftly spun around and drove his fist across Audrey's face. Blood spurted out of mouth and nose, and she groaned in pain. Her blood was now dribbling from her face down onto her dress, its whiteness being replaced by red.

"Learn." He whispered, he then turned on his heel and walked over to Maggie who was visibly shaking.

Audrey grunted as she quickly jiggled the wooden spike out of its snug position.

"Now, the person I've been looking for." He said, approaching the younger Ashby.

Audrey, hearing his words, became more desperate and frantic at removing the wedged in table leg.

"Don't you dare touch her." She snarled, finally freeing herself from the wall.

The man turned around and rolled his eyes.

"You're becoming a bit of a nuisance." He said, pursing his lips.

"It's what I'm good at, darling." Audrey said lightly. "Now you're going to back the fuck away from my sister." She growled, her humour vanishing. If she was going to be killed tonight, it was going to be because she was protecting Maggie.

"Feisty isn't she?" He called out.

Audrey frowned; whom was he talking to?

Audrey's question was answered when a voice sounded from the dining room.

"I can kick that out of her."

Her head whipped around to see a raven-haired man sitting casually on one of the dinner table chairs.

_So he's come with backup. Brilliant._

"And where the hell did you come from?" She snapped.

The man stood up and swaggered up to her, smiling sinisterly.

"We prefer our women submissive." He said, eying Audrey predatorily.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't give a toss about your preference."

The man grinned; flashing pearly whites, and came up right to her face.

"And what about their preference?" He whispered, gesturing around the room.

"Behind you!" Maggie shouted.

Audrey turned around and her face went slack when she saw that there were more than two of them; several other figures began making their presence known. One walked down the stairs, his crisp grey shirt stained in red. Then another came out of the kitchen, and another and another. Audrey swallowed; they were completely surrounded.

"No more witty insults? Where's that feistiness gone?" The first man said chuckling. Audrey pegged him as the leader, judging by his dominance.

"What do you want?" Audrey asked seriously, abandoning her previous boldness and now disclosing that she was utterly terrified.

The first man, who Audrey figured was their leader, cleared his throat.

"Now, Margaret, I'm afraid you'll have to come with us."

Audrey took a step forward and Maggie paled at his words.

"Like hell she is!" Audrey snarled.

He thrashed his head around to face her, his eyes for the first time conveying something other than amusement or menace; Audrey saw her death in his eyes.

"Was I speaking to you?!" He barked. "No, I wasn't. If I hear one more word come out of that pretty little mouth of yours, I will tear your tongue out. Do not underestimate me, girl."

Audrey was pushed into silence; this man was serious. If she weren't careful her head would be on a spike.

"Please don't hurt her!" Maggie pleaded, her voice small and childlike as tears pooled in her eyes.

The leader chuckled and took Maggie by the forearm.

"I make no promises. You're coming with me, little one."

As soon as he tightened his grip on Maggie's forearm, causing her to wince in pain, Audrey made a beeline for him.

She ploughed him over with such strength she didn't know she possessed that it even caught him by surprise. The moment he hit the floor, the other men rushed to their leader's aid, and Audrey sighed in relief; that was exactly what she wanted. They were distracted.

"MAGGIE! RUN!" Audrey screamed, her vocal cords quivering from her volume, before she felt a fist in her face. Maggie looked at her in horror and realised that Audrey had created a short distraction, giving her the opportunity to flee. She sped over to the door in lightning speed but just as she made it to the front porch, one of the men blocked her route and gave her head a quick twist. Maggie fell to the ground with a thud, and the man picked her up and dragged her back inside.

"NO!" Audrey cried. Her plan had failed.

The leader picked Audrey up by her throat and threw her across the lounge room like a ragdoll, landing on her father's bloody corpse. Audrey rolled of his body, Will's blood now staining the small remaining white on her dress. Audrey looked up and could see Maggie being whisked away. The leader smiled smugly and saluted her.

"It's been a pleasure." He then looked back at his three remaining henchmen. "She's all yours."

Audrey's blood ran cold as she saw him and the raven-haired man speed out, leaving her with four vampires with her death painted all over their faces. And she knew that it wasn't going to be quick. They were going to make it as slow and as painful as possible.

"Audrey is it?" One of them asked, but Audrey didn't respond, she just glared at him.

"Silence? I see how it is. Well I'm Jonny. I thought we could establish some kind of relationship before I tear you limb from limb. Hopefully you won't scream nearly as much as your father did." They all chuckled but their laughter was cut short when Audrey grabbed a chair and sent it flying towards him at an impossible speed, and because he was clearly younger than his leader, it caught him by surprise. The chair broke in two when it slammed against his torso, sending him to the floor.

"You little bitch." Jonny breathed out and sped towards her, pushing her against the fireplace.

Audrey tried to break free of his hold but he just tightened his grip.

"I'm looking forward to giving your severed head to your mother." His voice slithered.

Audrey was about to send a cutting response his way but she paused when she thought over what he just said.

"She's alive?" Audrey choked out in relief and shock. She just assumed Caitlin was lying somewhere around the house with a stake in her chest, but Audrey didn't have the chance to see for herself.

"Whoops. I probably shouldn't have disclosed that, but it's not like you'll be able to tell anyone when you're a pile of ash." Jonny breathed into her ear.

Audrey kicked him in the groin and grabbed his hair, shoving the side of his face into the wall. She then darted towards the door but two strong sets of hands of the remaining henchmen grabbed her, and pushed her onto the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of them barked.

Audrey began thrashing violently to break free of their grasps.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed.

The one who's face got smeared across the brick wall by Audrey strode over, a smug grin on his countenance.

"Tut tut. That's not how we play this game." He said sinisterly and then nodded at the two men who held her. Their grips tightened and they began twisting her arms into impossible positions. Audrey, as she wailed in agony, could feel the bones crunching and snapping. Then, the twisting stopped. She sighed in relief, but it was short lived when they began pulling outwards, and Audrey realised what they were going to do.

"Please! No!" She cried to Jonny, who cocked his head.

"I know it's not very original, seeing as we just did it to your father, but I'm feeling nostalgic."

Audrey could feel the bones breaking, the muscles tearing. They were going to rip her arms off.

"STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" Audrey wailed, but her words became inaudible when she started an ear-splitting scream. Her cries were so loud, she was sure she could be heard on the other side of town.

"Shh, you're only going to make it worse." One of them lulled.

Audrey's lids began drooping. She was going to die. Her father was dead, her mother was missing and her sister was just kidnapped and Audrey's death was so close, she could practically taste it.

"Please…" She whimpered.

The floorboards at the front door suddenly creaked, signifying that somebody had just arrived. The three vampires who were just about to rip Audrey apart turned their heads around to see who the intruder was.

Kol stood there in shock and disbelief, but his eyes then darkened, turning into a raging storm.

Audrey had never felt such relief in her entire life; there was Kol, and she could see the brewing hurricane in his eyes.

"And who might you be?" Jonny shouted, stepping away from Audrey.

Kol didn't reply and instead sped over to Jonny, grabbing his head by his hair.

"Good dogs don't bite." He growled, and tore Jonny's head off clean off.

The other two vampires who were holding Audrey in place, loosened their grips and darted towards Kol, fangs bared. Audrey slumped to the floor, her arms screaming in agony.

Kol smirked at his two incoming attackers, and ripped a nearby door off its hinges. They lunged for him, but he was fast. Using it like a bat, he swung the door right across, knocking both of them over. He then dove for them as they cowered on the floor. He pulled one up, and gripped both his hand.

"You'll never get to touch her again." Kol whispered, and giving the man's hands one quick pull, they tore off.

He wailed in agony but Kol pulled out his heart to silence him.

Audrey watched the remaining one, fear painted all over as he face tried to slither off.

"Relax, darling." Kol said, walking over to him. "You shouldn't be so tense. In fact, you should except that you're going to die. That's what happens when you cross an Original." Kol said, gesturing to himself. The man in front of him paled.

"You're-you're an Original?" He stuttered.

Kol smirked.

"That I am darling." He grabbed him and flung him across the room to land on a piece of splintered wood that was sticking out of some broke furniture. It pierced his heart and his whole body went stiff, his skin turning ash grey.

Kol surveyed the damage he caused, his breath ragged, not from exhaustion but from the adrenalin and anger he was feeling.

"Kol…" Audrey croaked out.

Kol whipped his head around and his originally vicious expression softened when he saw Audrey lying on the floor in a bloody mess.

"Audrey." He ran over to her and kneeled down.

"These are bad, but they'll heal." He said gently, surveying her wounds. Audrey nodded, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Kol noticing her distress picked her up bridal style.

"Shhh, it's okay." He lulled, trying to maintain composure even though his entire being was still brimming with fury.

He carried her over to the lounge room, planning on sitting her on the couch. As he walked in, Audrey's voice broke.

"Dad…" She whispered, and shrugged out of Kol's hold, running over to her father's body. She fell to the floor and all the emotions she kept a lid on before when she was trying to protect Maggie came pouring out.

Kol stood there, unable to move as he watched Audrey, the girl who acted as though she did not fear anything, cry her heart out over her father's body. He'd never seen such daughterly love before and could not understand it. His own father was horrible to him and his sibling when they were human and then he tried to kill Klaus when they were vampires, but as he watched Audrey mourn, he felt something he hadn't felt in so long: compassion.

"Daddy. Please, daddy." Audrey said sounding like a child as she rested her head on his chest, her tears staining his blood-spattered shirt.

Kol walked over to her and kneeled on the floor. He rested his hand on her should and pulled her back.

"Come here." He said tenderly, and Audrey, still crying, fell into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest. He stroked her hair gently and lulled her with reassuring words. They stayed in that position for what felt like hours, until Audrey's tears eventually subsided.

"They took Maggie…. They took my mum…" She muffled, sounding utterly despondent.

"What? Why?" Kol asked in surprise, releasing her from his grasp and looking at her face to face.

Audrey shrugged. "I don't even know who they were…" She replied, her lip trembling.

Kol frowned and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Audrey asked anxiously.

"It's okay, Sparks, I'm not leaving you." He walked over to one of the bodies.

He approached Jonny's headless frame and began rifling through his jacket and pockets, trying to find something that could indicate who they were. Coming up with nothing, Kol decided to investigate the other bodies, but something caught his eye. He kneeled down and pulled up the man's left hand. There on his palm was the letter 'B'. It was drawn on as tattoo, but appeared to look like a scar as white ink was threaded through his skin. Kol's eyes widened in shock; he recognised that mark, that infamous mark.

"Audrey." Kol said carefully, looking back at her. "How on earth did you get involved with the Bianchi clan?"

Audrey frowned.

"The Bianchi clan? What?"

Kol realised she had no idea who they were.

"That's who took Maggie and your mother."

Audrey stood up and walked over to him, her eyes growing wild with anger.

"Who are they?" She bit out.

Kol gestured to the mark on the hand.

"That's their insignia. They're a group, or a clan, and they are not the nicest people in the world." Kol said dryly.

Audrey laughed but without any humour.

"Well, I didn't peg them as a friendly lot." She spat, tears forming again.

Kol pursed his lips. This was dangerous, and he did not want Audrey involved with them.

"They make me look like a saint." He said pointedly. "The Bianchi make their profits through the exploitation of witches, prostitution and feeders. It's a family run joint, but they've got recruits dotted all over the globe." He explained.

Audrey looked at him in disbelief. "So what, they're like the mafia?"

"Bianchi is Italian. It means white or pale. The Bianchi clan are also known throughout Europe as the White Ones because of the white ink they us for their mark."

Audrey eyed Kol and shook her head.

"A vampire mafia. That's ridiculous." Audrey breathed out.

Kol chuckled and nodded. "Well when you say it like that, it does sound ridiculous, but those vampires from before, they were just henchmen, the bottom of their hierarchy, and look how ruthless they were. They are anything but ridiculous."

Audrey shook her head. "This is impossible. Why the hell would these people be interested in my family? Why would they kill my father, my sister and my mother!?" Audrey shouted, her emotions raging.

"Audrey," Kol said, cupping her blotchy face. "They're not dead. If the Bianchi's wanted to kill them, they would have done it now. They're alive."

An idea hit Audrey so fast that it fell out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"I need to find them then. I have-I need to rescue them." She stammered out, determination coating her words.

Kol shook his head, as he got up off the floor.

"Aud-" He began.

"No, Kol." Audrey interrupted him. "I am finding them, and you cannot deny me that. This is my family for God sakes!" Audrey shouted incredulously.

"I'm not denying you anything. Audrey, you don't know anything about the Bianchi's. I do. I'm an Original vampire, I'll have access to a lot more resources then you would."

"What are you saying?" Audrey asked, uncertainty tracing her voice.

Kol exhaled and broke out in to sincere and confident smile.

"Sparks, you're going to find your family, because I'm coming with you."

* * *

**TA DA! Looks like Kol and Audrey are going on an aaaddvveeentttuurrreeee! :D**

**Please review and tell me what you thought; it was a very enventuful, violent and 'omg' chapter. Anyhoooo, got any questions, go right ahead and message me. **

**By the way, here is a picture of Audrey's dress she wore to the party if you just want to get what I actually visualised her wearing.**

** . ?iid=2831995&cid=8799&Rf-200=5,20&Rf-400=716&sh=0&pge=0&pgesize=36&sort=-1&clr=Cream**

**And here is a picture of what Chris' house looks like! It might help with imagining everything... :D**

** . **


End file.
